


Madam Maid

by simpsoda



Series: Madame Maid [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Death, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Maids, Reader Insert, Smut, will follow events of hxh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 69,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpsoda/pseuds/simpsoda
Summary: You are hired to be the Phantom Troupe’s live-in maid. Your job is to cook, clean and tend to their needs as and when.Will you be able to manage it?
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Franklin Bordeau/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Nobunaga Hazama/Reader, Pakunoda/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, shizuku/reader
Series: Madame Maid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002537
Comments: 382
Kudos: 1172





	1. Chapter 1: You’re Hired

“Perhaps... I have been too forthcoming with my expectations of everyone. It can be a heavy burden to bare.” Chrollo hummed, tapping his finger on his chin absentmindedly. 

“We will complete whatever task you ask of us, Boss. No burden is too heavy.” Machi replied, Chrollo’s eyes flicking to hers briefly before he looked up at the decrepit ceiling of their hideout. 

“Maybe, but I think the Troupe deserves to be rewarded every now and then. It keeps morale high and other’s thoughts of betrayal tucked away.” Their Leader sighed, looking at his watch quickly. 

“Well, I best go and change. I have some business to attend to.” Chrollo stood and Machi took a step towards him. 

“Do you need any backup?” She asked. She didn’t want to question him but he would usually disclose his plans to the troupe before disappearing. 

“No, no. I’m just going to retrieve everyone’s... reward.” Machi caught the glimmer in Chrollo’s eyes as he left but she couldn’t quite place what it meant. Though she thought that they were rewarded enough by being part of the troupe, she wouldn’t deny a gift their Leader had gone out of his way to get them. 

She turned to face the few members that were present. Franklin sat on a large rock playing cards quietly with Shizuku and Shalnark while Hisoka sat quietly by the broken stained glass window listening to the quiet rain. Their eyes met and Hisoka smirked, earning a glare from Machi before she went to sit beside Shizuku and await the Boss’ return. 

———————————

Chrollo had settled into a booth at a quiet bar, the low light and soft music made for a relaxing atmosphere. He wore a crisp black suit, white shirt with a few of the top buttons undone and a white cloth around his forehead to cover his tattoo, his hair spilling around his face. Before him on the table were various files, and he checked his watch again while awaiting for the first to arrive. 

Two hours had passed with no success. All candidates thus far had been missing something. That was, until you arrived, catching his attention promptly. You introduced yourself, sitting daintily in the seat opposite him while he examined you, the soft lighting of the bar accentuating your features. 

“So, to begin, I will be your employer. You may refer to me as Boss.” Chrollo watched as you nodded. 

“You are applying for a full time position as a live in maid, correct?” You nodded. 

“You are aware that your duties include general cleaning as well as... other expectations.” Chrollo raised a brow as he saw your cheeks flush. 

“O-Other expectations?” You chirped, flustered. 

“Yes. You will be expected to tend to our group’s... needs. Is that something you’re prepared to do?” A small nod confirmed your answer and Chrollo’s lips pulled into a soft smirk. 

“Our group has members that aren’t, how you say, normal. Some do not pass the standards of beauty and can be seen as quite intimidating. You will be dealing with members of various genders, ages, body types and heights. All of them are quite dangerous. Are you willing to attend to all of their individual needs?” Chrollo watched you process the information. You swallowed nervously. 

“Can you guarantee my safety?” You asked, biting your lip. 

“Your safety is my top priority.” 

“Then, I can do it.” You confirmed, cheeks flushed a soft pink. 

“Great. Just two more questions. First, are you able to use Nen?” Chrollo rested his hands on the table as you glanced down at your lap. 

If you could use anything like that, you wouldn’t be in this position to start with. Since you were a child, your dream was to become a hunter. You were frail but you wanted to help others, but that was quickly discarded when you watched your friends leave to take the hunter’s exam and none of them returned. If they couldn’t pass the hunter’s exam then you had no chance. Your dreams were further shot when you came to the realisation that you were unable to manifest the use of Nen. 

“No, I’m not.” You sighed. Would this be another job position where you were turned away due to your lack of ability? 

“Don’t look so solemn. I’m looking to employ someone who cannot use Nen.” Chrollo gave a small smile and you looked at him blankly for a moment before smiling. 

“This is just a simple maid job, with added extras.” He closed his eyes as he smiled and you felt compelled to smile back. 

“Last question; as I’m sure you read in the job posting, this position requires your full attention and commitment with a guarantee of relocation in the future. Do you have any family? Unfortunately this job requires that you don’t contact anyone with any information about us, however, I believe your wage is made up for that.” Chrollo sat back in his chair and awaited your answer. 

To be honest, you couldn’t wait to leave this city, it was full of bad memories that you just wanted to get away from, and as for family... 

“I don’t have any family. I’m more than happy to relocate.” You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“That’s great to hear. How soon can you start?” You looked down at your small bag; your only belongings. 

“Um... now?” You laughed nervously, you were unsure if you could scrap together some cash for another night in a hotel. The ad said immediate start so you had assumed it was immediate. Chrollo let out a soft chuckle. 

“That’s brilliant. Well, you officially have the job, Miss [L/N]. Welcome to the Troupe. Would you like to meet the members you will be attending to?” He cleared the files away, standing and offering you his arm which you took immediately; nodding in response. 

Chrollo led you to a sleek black car, taking your bag and placing it in the trunk before opening the door for you. You blushed as you sat down, quickly clicking your seatbelt on and averting your gaze out the window. 

The drive was silent, but as you drew near to a seemingly abandoned complex, Chrollo spoke. 

“I must warn you, some of our members can be quite harsh while others can be rather... excitable. I will inform them to leave you alone to get settled in but I cannot guarantee that at least one of them won’t knock at your door tonight.” He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke and you shifted in your seat. 

“T-That’s fine, it’s my job after all...” You paused for a moment. 

“Will you also be using my services, Boss?” You asked boldly and Chrollo chuckled, his hand sliding off the searing wheel to the gear stick, changing gears quickly. 

“That’s a rather inappropriate question to ask your employer.” He mused, eyeing you quickly before turning his attention back to the road. 

“I don’t think you could handle my needs at this point in time, my Dear. Just focus your attention on the other Troupe members for now.” Chrollo smirked as he pulled up outside the building. The headlights going out made it seem rather ominous. 

Chrollo came round and opened the door for you. You gave him a shy ‘thank you’ before following him inside. The interior, unlike the exterior, wasn’t too shabby, there were doors lining the corridor you walked down and you assumed these were bedrooms. The corridor then forked, one side going to what you assumed was the kitchen and bathroom room while the other opened out into a decrepit room full of rubble. 

“It’s not much, but we haven’t had time to clear this area yet.” Chrollo gestured for you to walk beside him, inspecting the room as you walked in. 

Your presence caught the attention of all the Troupe members who had gathered during their Boss’ absence. All of them were staring at you, some with suspicion or disinterest, others with curiosity.

“This is our live-in maid, Y/N. She will be with us from now on. Treat her kindly and she will be very sweet to you.” Chrollo’s words made you blush shyly as his words garnered a view of the Troupe’s attention. 

“And no killing her. This goes without saying but should you hurt her, you will not be getting a replacement. She will keep the base clean, she will cook for you and take care of your needs. She is unable to use Nen so she is no threat to you. Ignore her or use her services, the choice is yours.” He turned to look at you. 

“Is there anything you would like to add?” Chrollo asked smoothly and you looked at each of the Troupe members. 

“I-I look forward to working with you all. I hope I can meet each of your expectations. Um... are there any allergies or dietary restrictions I need to know about if I’m going to be cooking?” You asked nervously. 

The Troupe members just stared at you in response before looking back to their Leader. 

“This isn’t a joke?” A man in a cloak with a sword asked. 

“Nobunaga, I’m very serious. You’ve all been doing such a good job, I thought I would reward you all. Place nice with her now, and don’t bother her until she is settled in okay?” He smiled sweetly but you noticed there was something almost threatening to that sweet smile. You gulped. What had you gotten yourself in to? 

“Her room will be next to Uvo’s, I think his presence may be comforting if she should feel unsafe.” Chrollo glanced at the large man, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

“I’ll keep her nice and safe, don’t you worry Boss.” Uvo grinned and you couldn’t help but shift awkwardly. While your Boss may have had good intentions, sleeping next door to a giant man that could probably snap you in half with his bare hands brought you little comfort. However, he seemed to be the large teddy bear type, someone who is nice under all those muscles, perhaps it would be good to get to know your neighbour once you had settled in. 

Chrollo brought your attention as he lead you away, his hand on the small of your back as he briefly showed you the rest of the base before coming to a stop outside a door along the corridor you have previously walked down. You imagined that this would be your room. 

“It isn’t much, but there is a bed and a desk, a place for your clothes and some towels and bedsheets.” Chrollo took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing you to enter first. 

“You’re free to decorate it how you like, there are some necessities for your job in the desk draw, I encourage you to acquaint yourself with them.” Chrollo smiled before handing you the key. 

“I shall leave you to get settled in- Oh, I almost forgot.” He handed you a box from his pocket.

“This is your own phone. It has mine and the other Troupe’s contact details should you need to get hold of us or need to ask something. Only use it if absolutely necessary if we are away from the base as we will be working.” He smiled before leaving you to settle in, closing the door behind him with a small click. 

You placed the phone on the bed along with you bag and quickly unpacked, you only had a handful of clothes, a few essentials, some books and a potted plant. It wasn’t that you didn’t used to have a lot of items, but you had to sell a lot of them to afford board should you risk staying on the streets and having what little left stolen by thugs. Within half an hour you were unpacked and curiosity got the best of you when you looked over at your desk. 

You stood from the bed, awkwardly walking over to it and opening the draw. Inside were a pack of wipes, tissues, lube and other scandalous sex toys. You flushed beat red, almost slamming the door shut before two boxes caught your eye. You picked up the first and nearly dropped it. A pack of condoms. You calmed yourself, heart beating erratically as you looked at the second - birth control tablets. You slammed the draw shut, face as red as a tomato. 

It made sense, your Boss would want to protect his members and you from any unnecessary mishaps. But still, the thought of your Boss going out and purchasing these was beyond embarrassing. 

You sat back on the bed, picking up your phone. You decided that maybe going through your contacts would help you get better acquainted with the Troupe rather than braving out leaving your room and going back to where they were all sat. You flicked through the contacts, each had a name and their number, as well as their room number but none had a picture. The names meant nothing to you, the only one you recognised was your neighbour’s - Uvo. You sighed, closing your phone and setting it on the bedside table before picking up a towel that was folded neatly at the end of your bed. It had been a long day, and you could use a shower, especially if you had to be up early to make everyone breakfast. 

You quietly tiptoed out of your room, towel clutched to your chest as you made your way to the bathroom, locking it behind you and showering quickly. Upon exiting, you clutched your folded clothes to your chest, skin still steaming from the hot shower as you quickly darted towards your room. You opened the door, shutting it behind you quickly and sighing, thanking whatever gods there were that no one had seen you. You were shy and unsure if you could handle one of the Troupe seeing you in just a towel. You hoped they at least gave you a few days to settle in before coming to you for help with their... personal needs. 

You flicked the switch on, almost letting out a scream as you saw a hulking figure sat at your desk. You recognised him as the man who your Boss had said was your neighbour. 

“U-Uvo, right? You scared me! You know, it’s rude to enter a lady’s room without permission.” You huffed, slight annoyance settling in after your initial scare. He just laughed gruffly. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to see if you were settling in okay. I did knock, but when I didn’t hear anything I thought you might have run away.” He stood and you backed away slightly, despite his smile he was much taller than you, almost encompassing your space; the room seemed smaller when he was standing in the middle of it. 

“Hey, relax, I’m not going to hurt you. I did honestly want to see if you’re okay. I might not be the smartest or the best looking of the bunch but I hope we can get along at least.” He gave a cheesy grin, holding out his large hand. You bit your lip, holding your hand out and taking his before shaking it. 

“Thank you for your concern. I’m okay, really, I’m not going to run off.” You smiled and he pulled his hand back to his side. 

“That’s great to hear. Well, I’ll leave you alone now, if you ever need me, just knock on the wall, my bed shares the same wall as yours does so I’ll hear you.” He side stepped you awkwardly, his large frame awkwardly shuffling to the door before opening it. He turned back to you and smiled before leaving, gently shutting the door behind him. 

You sat down on the bed, partly in shock of what had just occurred. You brushed it off and got dressed for bed before combing your hair and turning the light off. You crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling breathing a soft sigh. 

You wondered what awaited you, how your future would go if you stayed here. You hoped you would get along with everyone and maybe even make some new friends. Hopefully these ones wouldn’t leave you, they all seemed close and you wanted to be apart of that. You decided, your first corse of action would be impressing everyone with an amazing breakfast. 

You turned to face the wall, staring at it for a moment before the image of Uvo lying atop his bed slipped into your mind. He was just behind the wall. You flushed heavily, quickly turning your back to the wall and burying yourself in the covers. 

He seemed nice.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Softie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like men.   
> Spelling and grammar checking? We don’t know her.

You awoke early, your alarm clock blearing noisily next to you. You slammed your hand down to stop the noise, rolling over onto your back to stretch out. You sighed, rubbing your eyes blearily before sitting up and taking a look around. Now awake, you got up and made your bed, opening your curtains and dressing for the day before making your way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

You writhed through the cupboards and fridge, pulling various things from their space and placing them on the kitchen counter top before going over to the wall to grab an apron off the hook. You tied it quickly and set to work; promptly switching on the coffee maker and brewing a pot. You didn’t know what everyone liked so you would take the time to learn. 

You wrote out each member’s name neatly on a piece of paper before placing it at a spot on the table, setting a pitcher of fresh juice in the middle and setting up the plates and cutlery. You were standing at the stove when the first emerged. 

“What do we have here? Cooking breakfast, you really are a delightful little maid~” You turned around, seeing the odd, clown-like man from last night. His piercing yellow eyes had you turning back to the stove. 

“Good Morning.” You said quietly, focusing your attention on the task in front of you. 

“A good morning indeed.” His voice sounded by your ear making you jump. 

“I didn’t catch your name.” You watched as he leaned against the counter beside you, arms folded as a coy smile sat on his lips. 

“Hisoka, my darling.” He mused and you nodded before going back to preparing breakfast. 

“Well, Hisoka, either make yourself busy by going to collect everyone or sit down at the table.” You waved your spatula at him and he licked his lips, something dangerous flashing in his eyes for a moment. 

“So demanding, I like it.” He then slunk off out of the kitchen, presumably to collect everyone. You finished dishing up breakfast onto the plates when the Troupe rolled in. You sat at the table, nervously waiting for everyone to find their place so you could put their faces to their names. You sat on the end, followed by Uvo, Nobunaga, Shizuku, Franklin and Kurotopi. At the foot of the table was Pakunoda, and sat opposite Kurotopi was Shalnack then Phinks, Feitan, Bonolenov and Machi and beside her was Hisoka. At the head of the table was a place for Chrollo to sit. You realised quickly your mistake in seating Hisoka opposite you, his intense stare making you shift uncomfortably. 

“This looks great, Y/N.” Machi complimented, taking in the different varieties of breakfast meats, various vegetables and carbs. You flushed at the compliment. 

“I hope you all like it.” You said, watching as everyone poured their drinks and began to eat. Hisoka’s eyes however, never left your form. You tried not to react but would catch him staring every now and then. 

The more you caught him, the more annoyed you became. He didn’t even look away or seem phased when he was caught, only continuing his intense gaze until you looked away awkwardly. It was off putting. 

Once everyone had finished and the plates were cleared away, most of the members disappeared, either going back to their rooms or venturing outside. Uvo brought the last of the plates to you as you were washing up. You thanked him and he smiled. 

“Hey, this may seem odd but could you stand with me?” You looked up at him briefly before going back to washing up. 

“Of course, is something bothering you? You seemed tense during breakfast.” Was it really that obvious. You sighed putting your sponge down. You could still feel Hisoka’s eyes on you. He hadn’t left the table like everyone else. 

“He’s staring still isn’t he.” You whispered quietly, causing Uvo to glance up to see Hisoka. 

“Ah, so he is the reason you’re tense.” He paused for a moment before speaking again. 

“Oi Hisoka, why are you still here? Hoping for some extra scraps?” Uvo bellowed a laugh and an amused smile crossed Hisoka’s lips. 

“I could ask you the same thing, your presence is ruining the view... Hmm, perhaps later is better.”He sighed to himself before standing and leaving. 

“Does he get off on making people uncomfortable.” You sighed, finishing the washing up and drying your hands. 

“Probably, Hisoka is... strange to say the least.” Uvo laughed. 

“Would you mind walking back with me to my room?” You asked and Uvo nodded. 

“Of course, anything for a sweet lady such as yourself.” He grinned when you flushed, walking side by side back to your room. You paused at the door, looking between Uvo and the door handle. 

“You’ve been really nice to me. It’s comforting to know you’re next door. Thank you.” You smiled at him, biting your lip gently. 

“Would you like to come in?” You offered, opening your door. It was Uvo’s turn to flush, his large hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say no...” He followed you into the room, clicking the door shut behind him as he awkwardly shuffled to sit on the bed, you sat opposite him on the desk chair. 

“You really are sweet. I thought you were quite intimidating at first, but I’m glad you’re my neighbour and not Hisoka.” You chuckled softly. 

“Thank you... I’m quite glad Boss picked you. You’re nice.” Uvo scratched his head. He didn’t know much in the way of words. 

You and Uvo spoke for a while, laughing and chatting together. It felt as if you had known him your whole life. You had scooted over to sit beside him, becoming more comfortable around him until a knock sounded at your door. 

You walked to the door and answered it quickly, surprised to see Chrollo standing there. 

“B-Boss... Can I help you with something?” You stuttered, not expecting him to be on the other side of the door. 

“Ah, Y/N-“ He looked in, seeing Uvo sat on the bed. 

“Sorry to bother you while you’re busy, I just wanted to inform you that dinner preparations are not necessary tonight. I have sent most Troupe’s out on a mission and the remaining ones have been told to make their own dinner. I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you on your first day. Have a good evening.” Chrollo smirked before leaving. You closed the door, cheeks flushed pink as you wandered back to the bed. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much, Boss isn’t one to pry into private things.” Uvo gave a comforting smile, placing a hand on your own as you relaxed. 

Before you knew it, the evening had slipped away, Uvo’s many stories keeping you intrigued, edging closer and closer until you were both laid down, laughing as he told one of his more comedic mishaps. You wiped your eyes as your laugher died, shuffling onto your side to look at Uvo. 

“You know, you’re a big softie really, aren’t you.” You mused and Uvo feigned a hurt expression. 

“Softie? I’ll have you know that I’m a fierce warrior!” He bared his teeth playfully, wrapping you up in his arms to trap you. 

“You can’t fool me. I know you’re just a big giant teddy bear.” You giggled and Uvo dropped his head to press his forehead to yours. 

“I can be dangerous when I want to be.” He hummed and you patted his chest lightly. 

“I don’t doubt it.” You looked up and caught his gaze. You didn’t realise how close you had gotten. You saw his gaze drift to your lips briefly before catching your eyes again. 

“Would it be too weird to say that I want to kiss you right now?” Uvo’s voice was low, barely a whisper. You shook your head, feeling the atmosphere morph, his large hand came up to clasp yours. 

“We only met last night, but I feel as though you’ve always been here. I don’t know why, but it’s comforting.” You confessed. 

“Maybe I am a big softie.” Uvo breathed, slowly leaning forward to capture your lips. You gasped softly as his nipped your lip, his tongue slipping in quickly as the kiss became increasingly more intense. 

His hands moved to your waist as yours settled around his thick neck, playing with his hair absentmindedly. You felt his muscle contort as he pressed your small frame against him, his large hand encompassing your thigh as he lifted you leg over his hip. 

“We can stop if you want to.” He breathed but you shook your head, gasping as he moved down to bite softly at your neck. 

He hesitated before stopping, pressing his forehead to yours. 

“I think we should pause. I’m quite a lot bigger than you... I don’t want to hurt you.” Uvo gently ran the pad of his thumb over your cheek and you nodded. 

You felt your emotions swell at the caring look in his eyes. 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” You smiled, causing him to lean forward and press a kiss to your temple. 

“We’ll stop for tonight. It’s late and you need sleep. We can carry on a different time.” You nodded in agreement as he stood to leave, giving you one final longing gaze before bidding you goodnight and leaving. You heard his door open and close and his footsteps making his way towards his bed before the soft squeak of the mattress confirmed he had retired to bed. 

You sighed, undressing yourself and sinking under the covers. You hadn’t experienced anything like that for a long time, it lit a spark in you. You felt a genuine connection to Uvo and you were intrigued to see how your friendship with him continued. Though it was your job to care for his needs, he had take. The time to consider your own - and that meant a lot to you considering you came from nowhere important, with no bonds and nobody to call a friend. 

You thought of Uvo as you drifted off to sleep, though your dreams were plagued by piercing bright yellow eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter
> 
> Phinks x Reader

When you woke in the morning you thanked Uvo for his restraint last night, cursing yourself as you started your course of birth control. It was only your second official day and you were nearly slipping up. You face was hot when you thought back to last night, Uvo pressed against you, his lips were surprisingly soft and his warm hand encompassed your thigh so nicely. 

You opted to have a cold shower that morning. 

You sighed as you padded your way back to your room, clutching your towel tightly. You stopped upon seeing Uvo and Nobunaga standing in the corridor talking amongst themselves, upon seeing you, they ceased their conversation. Uvo grinned at you. 

“Good morning, Y/N!” He greeted cheerily and you flushed softly. 

“Good morning to you both.” Your hand came up to tuck your hair behind your ear. 

“Sleep well?” Nobunaga smiled gently, his hand resting idly on his narrow waist. 

“Y-Yes!” Your cheeks flushed at the memory of last night. You cleared your throat. 

“It was very quiet and peaceful.” You side stepped them before padding around to your door. 

“I better get dressed.” You laughed awkwardly as you fumbled to unlock the door. 

“And ruin the view? How disappointing.” Hisoka’s teasing voice cut across the corridor and you turned up to glare at him. 

“Nobody likes a creeper, Hisoka!” You jammed the key in the door before swinging it open, stomping inside before poking your head out. 

“Only nice boys get a good view. Not creepy ones!” You poked your tongue out at him as Uvo and Nobunaga’s laughter filled the corridor. 

“Are we good boys, Y/N?” Nobunaga mused and you flushed a dark shade of red. 

“I don’t have to dignify that with a response.” You shut the door quickly and got dressed.

You swore these men would be the death of you. Just when you thought you had a handle on one of them, the others came along and made you flustered. 

After breakfast, you made your way outside to the small garden area to hang laundry. You were distracted, unaware of the footsteps that approached you as you hung up one of Uvo’s large shirt. You stepped back, bending down to pick up another article of clothing before rising, jumping and dropping the item back into the basket with a fright. 

Phinks stood there, his hand lifting Uvo’s shirt up so he could see you, he raised a brow. 

“I didn’t think I was that scary.” He mused. You took a moment to compose yourself before picking up the clothing. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” You looked up at him with a small smile. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” You asked politely, this was your first time talking to Phinks, you didn’t really have a gauge on what he was like as a person. You knew he was almost always with Feitan and the short dark haired man seemed to give off an unapproachable aura. 

“You’re on birth control?” Phinks asked bluntly and you averted your gaze. 

“I am, but it takes a week to work properly so I am unavailable to do /that/ at the moment. Sorry if that’s what you came to ask.” You replied with embarrassment. Phinks just stood for a moment before shrugging. 

“S’okay.” He placed his hands in his pockets, idly watching you finish hanging the washing. 

“We can do other things, if you’d like?” You offered. For some reason, you felt like you didn’t want to disappoint him, he’d boldly approached you after all, you didn’t want him to think you were brushing him off. 

“Really?” He tilted his head to the side before taking the basket from you as you headed back inside. 

“I wouldn’t have said if I wasn’t sure.” You laughed softly. You gathered the feeling that Phinks was the flirty type, perhaps a bit boisterous when you got to know him. His smirk proved your theories. 

You placed your laundry equipment inside before turning to him, he was still following you like a lost puppy. 

“I take that as a yes?” You mused and something devilish crossed his features. Without a moment’s notice, Phinks had scooped you up, swinging you over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around your legs. 

“Let’s do this, babe.” He grinned and you spluttered at the nickname. 

“B-Babe?! What? Phinks!” You hollered as he carried you down the hall. 

“Keep screaming and everyone’ll come see what’s up. Unless you’re into that.” He mused and you quickly shut your mouth. He kicked the door to his room open and set you on the bed gently, leaning over you. 

“I noticed Uvo spent a long time in your room yesterday, were you up to no good?” He mused, tilting your head up to lock eyes with him. 

“We were just talking...” You felt your cheeks heat up at his close proximity. 

“So I’m the first? Interesting, I’ve never been first in anything before.” He moved to place a delicate kiss on your cheek before moving to your lips. He was a little more forceful than Uvo, his hands moving down to undo his belt. 

“We can’t-“ He cut you off quickly, sliding his pants and underwear down and pumping himself a few times. 

“I know, I can wait for that. What I can’t wait for, is seeing your cute little face stuffed full of my cock.” He smirked, presenting himself to you. 

Definitely a flirt. You noted, flushing as you looked up at him before taking his cock in your hand and pumping him a few times. 

“When Boss said he’d got a maid, I never expected this, he’s always so nice to us.” Phinks ran his fingers through your hair. You composed yourself before taking him into your mouth. Truth be told, it was your first time doing anything like this. You’d never had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, or anything in between for that matter. Uvo had taken your first kiss. You hoped your novice skills didn’t show through, but judging from Phinks’ reactions, you didn’t think it would. 

He thrusted gently into your mouth and your eyes watered slightly as you took him in, drool leaking from the corners of your lips. 

“Babe, your mouth feels so good, I can’t wait to see what the rest is like.” He groaned and you focused on your task. His tip hit the back of your throat and you hollowed your cheeks to stop yourself from choking. His thrusts became more sloppy, snapping quickly against you as he assaulted your throat. You moved to suck hard at his tip, tongue swiping along the slit before engulfing him down to the hilt. 

“Fuck- Babe, keep doing that and I’ll cum.” He groaned and you obliged. He only lasted a few minutes longer before pressing his cock deep into the back of your throat, hand on the back of your head as he came; multiple shots of hot cum sliding down your throat as he panted, coming down from his orgasm. You swallowed, licking him clean before popping off him. 

His hand came up to caress your cheek gently, his thumb swiping across your bottom lip. 

“How many dicks have you sucked to get that good?” He groaned, watching the tip of your tongue swipe at his thumb playfully. 

“You’re my first.” You admitted bashfully, moving to sit on the bed as he did his pants back up. 

“Fuck- could have fooled me. That was amazing.” He leant forward to kiss your forehead before a rap at the door caught your attention. 

“Phinks, it’s time to go, are you done?” Feitan. You quickly stood, smoothing out your clothes as Phinks swaggered to the door and opened it. You followed, watching Feitan’s sour gaze fall to you before looking at Phinks. 

“I thought you said you had something important to do before we left.” He hissed. 

“I did.” Phinks smirked, locking his room as you all bunched into the corridor. Feitan just tutted before walking off, expecting Phinks to follow. 

“See you in a week, when I get back, we can have some real fun.” Phinks winked before moving to catch up with Feitan, leaving you flustered in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Keyboard Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some Shalnark ^•^

“What are you doing?” You asked curiously, walking into the kitchen and spotting Shalnark sitting at the table, an array of gadgets in front of him as well as a few tools. 

“Making adjustments to these.” He looked focused on his work and you grabbed yourself a hot cup of tea before seating yourself opposite him.

The base was quiet, the majority of the Troupe had gone off on a mission; you didn’t know where, you weren’t allowed to ask such questions so you just bid them good luck and to stay safe. Currently, it was just you, Sharlnark, Machi and Pakunoda. 

It had been almost a week since the other’s had departed, you’d managed to bond quite well with Machi and she’d warmed up to you; the two of you chatting idly whilst you made dinner or did chores. Pakunoda was still reserved, opting to take a polite approach with you, however Shalnark was bubbly and talkative in the subjects that interested him. He was good company and you were an excellent listener as he babbled on. 

While he was making adjustments to his gadgets he started to narrate what he was doing, showing you the process as if he was almost teaching you. An hour went by before he placed his tools down and stretched out across the back of the chair. 

“All done.” He grinned cheekily and you smiled at him, you drink now finished. 

“Anything else you can tinker with? I love watching you work.” You looked up at him. 

“I just need to do some work for the Boss, you can come keep me company but you’re not allowed to look - for safety reasons.” He offered and you nodded happily. You both moved to stand before treading down the hall to his room. Hand on the door knob, he looked at you. 

“Promise not to peak?” He asked playfully and you rolled your eyes with a smile, holding you hand up as you motioned a cross over your heart. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” You laughed and he grinned before opening the door.

His room was just how you imagined, messy with various computer parts and electronic components scattered around or stacked in the corner. He quickly straightened his bed before seating himself at his desk and turning he monitor so you couldn’t see it. 

You sat down on his bed, greeted with the smell of him. He smelled like new plastic and a hint of smoke. You got comfortable, laying back on the bed and breathing out a sigh as you heard him beginning to tap away at the keys. The sound was comforting and you felt your eyes close as you relaxed. 

“You know, if you wanted to nap in my bed, you just had to ask.” He wasn’t looking at you but you could tell he was smiling cheekily. 

“It’s not my fault your bed is comfy, plus you tapping the keys is a nice sound.” You sat up and stretched, moving to stand beside him but ensuring you couldn’t see the monitor. 

“Do you have any computer games?” You asked, running your fingers across the desk daintily. 

“Of course! I have all kinds of games, wanna play some time when I’m not working?” He looked up at you, eyes glimmering from the light of the monitor. 

“That would be fun! I’ve not played anything on the computer for years, I probably won’t be too good.” You confessed and he smiled before turning back to the screen and typing away. 

“That’s okay, I can teach you! Though, I might not be done for a while.” He sighed before swivelling round in his chair. 

“You don’t have to stay you know, it’s probably not interesting watching me.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I think it is!” You pouted, cheeks puffing out before catching his gaze. His eyes lowered to your body briefly before looking back up at you. 

“How about I give you a little reward then for sitting with me? It must be at least a little bit boring.” He hummed and you gulped. 

“What kind of reward?” You asked, rubbing your arm nervously. 

He stood, chair squeaking as he took a step towards you and cleared the clutter off his desk before leading you to sit on it. You flushed as your dress rose up a little. He hands squeezed your thighs gently before he leaned in.

“I’m sure you’ll like it, tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable.” He whispered before kissing you, his hand coming up to cup your face gently. 

You felt yourself melt into his touch, his hand trailing down between your legs and rubbing gently at the front of your underwear, a wet patch soon appearing as you attempted to not rub your legs together or buck into him. He moved to kiss your neck, sucking softly at the space between your shoulder and neck, causing a soft moan to slip from your lips. 

“Already wet? I’ve barely touched you.” He breathed against your skin and you shuddered, whimpering as he sunk down to his knees. You looked down at him with a ferocious blush as he pulled your underwear to the side, taking in the full view of your sex before leaning in and prodding his tongue against your lips. You bit your lip, suppressing a moan as he parted your lips with his fingers and delved in to your warm pussy. 

Your hand came to rest at the back of his head as he licked your clit, his fingers coming up to gently circle your entrance before pressing one inside. You moaned loudly, your hips stuttering into the feeling of him. You felt him smirk against you as he pumped his finger inside, quickly adding a second to stretch you. 

You openly moaned his name, tugging his hair gently as he fucked you open with his tongue and fingers. Before long you felt your orgasm building. 

“Shalnark... I-I’m gonna cum!” You whimpered as he sped up his actions, sucking on your clit and devouring you. You felt yourself go as you came, throwing your head back as your legs trembled. He drank up all you had to offer before standing and wiping his mouth, moving to grasp your chin gently and place a small kiss on your forehead. 

“Perfect.” He whispered, moving to his bedside to clean himself up. You watched as you came down from your high, sliding off the desk with shaky legs as you made your way over to him. 

“Let me return the favour...” You whispered breathily. It was his turn to flush, sitting on his desk chair and watching to intently as you sunk to your knees and undid his belt, pulling his dick from his pants. You subconsciously licked your lips before devouring him. He but his lip, fingers clutching the arm rests. 

“I should really finish that job for the Boss, he’ll be calling soon to ask for a progress report.” Shalnark gritted out, groaning as you swallowed him down before pulling off him. 

“Get to work then, wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.” You smirked before engulfing him again. He moaned openly, hand going to the back of your head before you moved under his desk so he could sit properly. 

“Your mouth is going to be the death of me.” He whined, shakily tapping at the keys as he tried to focus on the screen, obscene noises from beneath his desk distracting him.

He began typing desperately, wanting to get the job does as quickly as possible so he could truly enjoy your mouth. His phone buzzing beside him distracted him. He tried to pull you off but you refused, sucking him down greedily. 

“It’s Boss.” Shalnark groaned, “I need to answer.” 

“Then be a good boy and answer the phone.” The nickname went straight to his cock as he clicked the answer button, biting his lip to compose himself before answering. 

“Boss.” He greeted. Chrollo’s voice was muffled on the other end of the line. You continued to suck him off, taking his entire shaft down until the tip hit the back of your throat. He voice pitched and he quickly recovered. 

“S-Sorry, Boss. I knocked something over.” He looked down at you with a playful glare, before gripping the back of your head by your hair and thrusting into your mouth harshly in payback. You choked, eyes watering as you spluttered, drool leaking from your lips as you covered his cock in spit. You licked him, moving to focus on his tip while you pumped him. He quickly ended the call, throwing his phone to the side and grasping your hair. 

“You’re so lucky I can’t fuck you yet.” Shalnark growled, thrusting up into your mouth quickly, groaning out your name. 

“As soon as I can, you’re getting punished for that.” He hissed, and you pulled off him. 

“Is that a promise?” You looked up at him through your lashes. 

“You bet it is, sweetheart.” He growled as you took him back in. 

“A-aah, I’m going to cum, fuck- Y/N, are you going to take it all?” He whined, watching you suck him down further. He came heavily, hips thrusting lazily into your mouth as cum slid down the side of your lip. You swallowed, wiping the rest from your lips. 

Shalnark wiped the sweat from his brow, leaning back in his chair. You smirked at him playfully. 

“Sweetheart?” You asked as you stood. 

“Y-Yeah, is that a problem?” He looked at you, flustered. 

“No, I think it’s cute.” You laughed and he smiled, patting his lap. You came to sit on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck for support. 

“You can sit, just no peaking okay?” He smiled, pulling himself up to the desk with you on his lap. 

“Will you punish me if I do?” You teased. 

“You bet I will.” He kissed your temple and you could feel his smile against your skin. 

“I promise I won’t look.” You settled into his lap, head snuggled against his chest as his rhythmic typing lulled you to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uvo returns from his trip

Uvo’s large footsteps down the hall signal his return and you run out of your room into the hall to greet him. 

“You’re back!” You greeted him with excitement and he turned to face you. He looked tired but smiled nonetheless, grasping for your hand and pulling you into him for a crushing hug. You wrapped your arms around his neck before he moves to give you a light peck. 

“Break it up, you two. I’m tired and you’re in the way.” Nobunaga chuckled, hand absentmindedly resting on his sword. He looked shattered, large bags under his eyes, hair slightly messed from what looked like a scuffle. It was then that you noticed that Uvo’s knuckles were scraped and he had a few bruises. 

“We’re you fighting?” You looked between the two with a pout. 

“Not with each other. You should see the other guys.” Uvo chuckled before setting you down on the floor and moving aside to let Nobunaga retreat to his room. 

“Let me make you some calming tea before you sleep.” You offered and the two grunting in appreciation before retreating to their rooms. 

You hurried to the kitchen, making the tea and placing it on a tray along with a few cookies to snack on before they slept, you doubt they’d eaten properly while they were gone so some sugar would probably do them good. You could make them something more nutritious when they woke. 

You carried the tray down the hall, gently tapping on Nobunaga’s door. He answered, now dressed in long pyjamas and a nightgown. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before smiling at you. 

“Thank you, Dear.” He yawned, taking the cup and one of the plates of cookies. You wished him a good sleep before he shut the door and shuffled further into his room. You then went to Uvo’s door. You knocked gently and he grunted in response. You waited a moment before realising he wasn’t going to answer the door so you went in yourself. 

The room was dark, his hulking silhouette hid by the covers. You placed the tray down and picked the cup and plate up, carrying it over to the nightstand. 

“Here’s your tea. I brought some cookies too.” You whispered and he rolled over to face you. 

“Come lay with me.” He grumbled, lifting the sheets. You get a wave of warmth from him and you moved to slide in beside him without hesitation, settling into his arms as you enveloped you. He snuggled his face into the crook of your neck and your hands came up to play with his mane of hair. He sighed happily into your skin and you chuckled.

“Your tea will get cold.” You hummed, nudging him gently. He groaned in disapproval before reaching across you, feeling for the cup and pulling it back to him, sitting up to chug the drink down it one before placing the cup back and resuming his previous position. You couldn’t help but laugh at him, snuggling into him as you felt him relax into a sleep. 

You stayed by his side as he slept, your fingers carding through his unruly hair. The heat he produced was comforting and you soon found yourself struggling to stay awake. As much as you would love to stay, you didn’t want to miss making dinner. Reluctantly, you untangled yourself from him, shuffling to the end of the bed and tip toeing out of his room. 

You stretched as you walked into the kitchen, running your fingers through your hair as you looked through the pantry and fridge. You settled on making beef and broccoli stir fry, it was nutritious but light on the stomach. You planned to make brownies after dinner anyway that would be more filling if anyone was still hungry. 

You got to work, slicing the beef into thin strips and chopping the broccoli. You put them all into a wok along with the cooked noodles when you felt strong arms snake around your waist. You looked up as Uvo rested his chin on your head, his chest pressed against your back. It was clear he’d just woken up. 

“Hey you.” You smiled, leaning back into him as you stirred the food in the pan. He hummed in reply snuggling into you. 

“You weren’t there when I woke up.” You almost could have mistook his tone to be laced with a hint of hurt if it wasn’t for his teasing smile. 

“I needed to make dinner. I knew you’d be hungry when you woke up.” You smiled to yourself. The scene almost seemed domesticated if it wasn’t for the fact that your job was to indulge the Troupe. You almost felt your smile waver before putting your thoughts aside. 

“Hmph.” Uvo gruffed and you turned to face him. 

“Someone’s grumpy when they first wake up. How about you help me make some brownies after dinner and I’ll give you all the cuddles you want?” You smiled cheekily, watching his face perk up at the suggestion before he nodded eagerly. 

“Go get the others for dinner then, it’s ready.” You chuckled, watching him scamper off like an excited puppy before dishing up the food and setting them on the table. 

Dinner went by quickly, Uvo making quick work of his food before side-eyeing everyone into finishing theirs in a timely manner so you two could be left alone. You were washing up when he came up behind you, his hands sliding down your arms, clenching his hand around yours gently to stop your task. His breath was hot as it fanned against your neck and you shuddered. 

“I missed you when I was gone.” His gruff voice sounded against your ear. 

“I’ve never opened up like that to anyone before the night we spent together. I feel like you get me.” Uvo hummed as you leaned back into him. 

“I missed you too, big guy. It was quiet without you around.” You chuckled as he pulled back to give you space to continue your task. You hurried to finish before turning around and face him. 

“Brownies?” You questioned, walking to the pantry. 

“I could think of something much sweeter to eat.” He looked at you with a predatory gaze that made your cheeks flush before he held his hands up and chuckled. 

“Just kidding, let’s bake.” He smirked as you attempted to subdue your blush, gathering the ingredients. 

Baking with Uvo went... surprisingly well. He listened to your instructions and even cleaned up any mess he made. You chuckled as he stood up from putting the tray in the oven and walked over to him. 

“Hey, lean down.” You stood in front of him as he did what you asked. You brought your hand up to delicately brush away some flour that had gotten on his face, smiling softly. 

“Aw, I thought I was getting a kiss.” He pouted and you placed your hands daintily around his neck. 

“I never said I was finished.” You murmured, and he wasted no time in enveloping you in his arms and kissing your intently. 

His hands encompassed your waist, walking you back until you hit the counter gently. He brushed is tongue across your bottom lip; pleading for entrance and you granted it to him with a soft whine. His tongue curved around your own and you felt dizzy at the taste of him. He was intoxicating in all the best ways. He moved to scoop you up, placing you on the counter top and moving himself between your legs. He broke the kiss to speak. 

“I’ve been craving to do that since I left.” He sighed and you pulled him back in, your fingers tangling into his mane and tugging lightly, earning a growl from him as he moved to kiss at your neck. 

You gasped his name, feeling arousal spike between your legs and whimpered as he slid his hand down to your breasts and squeezed lightly, smirking against your skin as he felt your nipples harden under his touch. 

“Seems like you’ve been craving it too.” He murmured, looking up to see your flustered face. Your lips were red and wet from your heated make out session, nipples perked and begging for attention and Uvo only imagined how ruined your panties were. He licked his lips before kissing you once again and you allowed him to devour you. 

His deft fingers came down you rub between your legs, his thumb pressing deliciously against the seem of your jeans as it pressed directly on your clit. You whined against him, shuddering as he moved to undo your jeans, practically ripping the zipper to reveal your lace panties. He bit his lip as he took in the view, deft fingers sliding into your jeans and rubbing against your panties, nipping at your ear when he felt wetness on his fingers. 

“So wet already, just for me.” He whispered in your ear and you shuddered, rolling your hips against his fingers. 

“Tell me what you want, Kitten.” He whispered gruffly as he kissed your neck and you responded by mewling quietly. 

“Use your words, Kitten. You want my fingers?” He teased and you nodded quickly. 

“Yes, yes, please!” You cried against him and he chuckled as he pulled your panties to the side, watching wetness spill out onto his fingers. He moved to run his finger up your slit, moving to suck his finger and groaning. 

“You taste amazing, Kitten.” He moved his hand back down, one of his large fingers entering you as his thumb rubbed your clit gently. Your head fell back and you bit your lip to avoid making too much noise, whimpering as he added another finger. 

The obnoxious squelching of his fingers stretching your pussy filled the kitchen and you could already feel the slight pain of having two of his fingers inside. You wondered if you’d ever be able to fit his cock. Uvo pressed lazy kisses to your neck, fucking you open with his fingers before slowly adding a third. 

“You’re doing so well for me. You’re so tight, Kitten.” He nipped your neck gently, moving down to lift your shirt and free your breast from the confinements of your bra. Your nipple hardened, his hand wrapping around your breast before greedily sucking your nipple into his mouth, tongue rolling over it teasingly. 

The timer went off with a shrill ring, signalling that the brownies had finished cooking. You felt Uvo retract himself from you, placing your breasts back into your bra and pulling your shirt down before he licked his fingers clean and helped you button your jeans. 

“The brownies are going to burn.” He commented with a smirk as you slowly slid off the counter, legs wobbling slightly as he crouched in front of the oven and took the tray out. 

“They look good but I doubt they’ll taste as good as you.” Uvo teased as you glared at him playfully. 

“You big meanie!” You huffed, moving to place the brownies on a cooling rack. 

“Come on, Kitten, don’t be mad at me. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He smirked, wrapping his arms around you. 

“You better.” You grumbled, knowing you’d have to have a cold shower later.


	6. Chapter 6: The Jester Approaches

After Uvo’s stunt last night, you awoke feeling groggy. To remedy this, you got up and showered, preparing a fruit bowl for everyone for breakfast before making your way into the garden with a book. It was a nice day and you decided to indulge yourself in the quiet garden and a good story. 

You sat on the ground, leant against a tree stump as you idly picked at your fruit. You’d lost track of time but your fruit was long gone and you were a quarter way though your book when the noise of quiet voices made your ears twitch. You looked up from your book to see Hisoka, Uvo and Machi make their way outside. 

Machi moved to stand to the side as the other two faced each other in a fighting stance. You quickly perked up. 

“What are you two doing?” You raised a brow, eyeing them. 

“We’re sparring, Darling, don’t worry, if it were a real fight, Uvo would be dead already.” Hisoka mused, earning a snort from his sparing partner. 

“Bring it on, Clown.” Uvo gruffed, position himself. Hisoka brought his hand to his chest, feigning hurt at Uvo’s comment before smirking, producing three playing cards, seemingly out of nowhere. 

You stared at the two, this now being more interesting than your book. You watched as Hisoka’s slim fingers twirled the cards before shooting them towards Uvo. The larger male brought his arm up, the cards practically pinging off his skin and fluttering to the floor. Hisoka smirked and you watched as an invisible force propelled Uvo forward to his knees. 

“What the hell was that?!” You shouted, directed at Hisoka. The Jester just chuckled, backing off from Uvo for a moment. 

“That, my Dear, was my Bungee Gum.” He mused and your confused look only spurred him on as Machi rolled her eyes. 

“Bungee Gum has the properties of both rubber and gum. I can stick it to an opponent and manipulate it to my will.” He looked at you sharply. 

“Would you like to try?” Hisoka held his hand up to you before pulling it back to his side, you felt yourself slide towards him; like something was tugging at you. 

“Woah, woah! Easy!” You struggled, digging your heels into the grass to attempt to ground yourself, it didn’t work, if anything it made it easier for Hisoka to close in on you. 

“Lay a finger on her and-“ Uvo growled, now standing on his feet, fists clenched. 

Hisoka pulled you in, arm around your waist as the other squished your cheeks together, forcing your face to look at Uvo. You feel yourself flush with embarrassment as Hisoka pressed up against you. 

“Or what, hmm? You’ll kill me?” Hisoka openly laughed, gently dragging his sharp claws from your chin and down to your neck, turning your head to the side so he could dip his own close to your skin. 

“So sweet.” He groaned and you felt yourself shudder involuntarily. Why were you finding him so attractive right now? You felt his breath fan across your skin and you shuddered. He smelt like bubblegum and a hint of blood, you wondered what he’d taste like if you kissed him. You shook your head, dispelling the thoughts but Hisoka’s hand on your hip had your mind stopping back to your unruly thoughts. 

“Seems she likes the attention.” Hisoka’s piercing eyes looked to Uvo, his expression unreadable. Machi moved to place a hand on his arm and he calmed considerably. 

“Quit being a dick, Y/N has nothing to do with this sparing match, stop using shitty tactics because you can’t win.” Machi huffed, rolling her eyes as Hisoka trained his gaze on her. 

“But what if this wasn’t a sparing match?” He smiled threateningly and you felt your heart speed up. 

“You’re such a child.” Machi scolded and Hisoka let go of you, holding his hands up. 

“Guilty~” He mused. 

“Sorry for giving you a fright, Darling.” He licked his lips sensually and you turned your face away to hide your blush. 

“Whatever.” You mumbled before going back to collect your book. 

“I’m not powerful like you. I can’t fight so please don’t use me as a shield.” You looked between the two men, Uvo’s eyes softening before you turned away from them and went back inside.

Once out of view and in the safety of the kitchen you flushed a dark shade of red, covering your cheeks with your hands as you shook your head. 

Gaaah! How embarrassing! Why did you say that?! Curse that stupid clown and his stupid attractive face! 

You clutched the countertop in annoyance. You really wanted to speak your mind to that damn clown, tell him how annoying he was and how he got under your skin. How he was inappropriately creepy when you first arrived and the way that he stares at you like he wants to devour you makes you hot. How his scent made you dizzy and you wanted to taste his lips. You wondered if he was as cruel in bed as he was outside the bedroom. Would he tie you up? Tease you till you begged? Would he take everything from you, never relieving you of your own arousal? You bit your lip, your grip on the countertop loosening as you imagined it. 

Would he fuck you from behind? Bending you over, his chest pressed to your back, or would his lace his clawed fingers into your hair, the other a bruising grip on your hip. Or would he pin you beneath him, legs on his shoulder as he set a brutal pace, hand wrapped around your throat, nails digging so lusciously into your skin- 

“Y/N!” 

The voice snapped you out of your fantasy, turning around quickly to face who had called you. You swallowed thickly at seeing Hisoka standing there, hands on his hips and his brow raised. 

“Finally, I thought you were going to just stand there.” He sighed before running a hand through his hair. You couldn’t help raking your eyes over his form, a light blush forming across your cheeks. The warmth between your legs told you that your little fantasy had affected you quite a bit, and now the man at the centre of your thoughts was standing right in front of you. 

“Something on your mind, Darling?” He mused, raising a sharp brow. You wondered for a moment if he could read your mind. You shook your head quickly. 

“You look awfully shaken up, did I give you a fright?” He stepped towards you, and you took a step back. A playful smirk stretched across his lips, his eyes dragging over your form before his tongue shot out to lick his lips. 

“Oh, I see...” He hummed to himself, stalking over to you until your back was pressed to the countertop. His clawed fingers came up to caress you cheek and you shuddered beneath his touch. He leaned in, burying his face between the crook of your neck and inhaling deeply, letting out a soft groan. 

“How heavenly~” He hummed, pulling back. He dragged his fingers down slowly to chin, gripping lightly as his thumb brushed across your bottom lip. A delighted hum left his lips as you parted yours and he leant down to press a kiss to your lips. 

He tasted sweet, his tongue felt like silk against your bottom lip before it delved into your mouth. You moaned encouragingly into him, his clawed fingers tangling into your hair and scratching gently against your scalp. Your knees were weakening and you clutched at his shirt. If he were to take you right then and there, you wouldn’t stop him, if fact, part of you hoped he did. 

To your dismay, he pulled back, licking his lips as he untangled himself from you and stepped back. You cursed how unfazed he looked compared to you; your cheeks were hot and red, panting slightly and hair disheveled whereas he looked as calm and collected as ever. 

“That was fun, Darling. I can’t wait for the rest.” He teased before moving to the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Unfortunately duty calls~” He smirked playfully before disappearing. 

You leaned back against the counter, fingers on your lips in disbelief. Damn that attractive clown and damn his ability to be an amazing kisser. You groaned internally. You could almost guarantee that wasn’t the only thing he was good at. 

The sound of footsteps approaching garnered your attention and for a moment you were hopeful Hisoka had come back. However, a calming smile met your lips as you saw Machi enter the kitchen. She paused, eyeing you. 

“You okay?” She raised a brow and you nodded, pushing up off the counter. 

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.” You sighed, running your fingers through your hair. 

“Just to let you know, the Boss has requested us to do a job for him so you’ll be here alone with Hisoka for a couple of days. He shouldn’t bother you too much, he’s out most of the time, but I just wanted to give you a heads up. Are you going to be okay?” Machi’s eyes softened, and you gulped nervously. 

“Y-Yeah! I’ll just keep myself occupied. It’ll only be a couple of days right?” You suddenly felt a wave of excitement and fear. Being alone with Hisoka after he had just left you yearning for him was not great but it wasn’t like you had a choice. 

“I promise it’ll be four days max. You can call me if he’s giving you trouble and I’ll race back in a heartbeat, okay?” Machi smiled at you and you nodded, watching as she left the kitchen, presumably to go and pack for her trip. 

Damn that stupid clown and damn your Boss for leaving you alone with him. It was going to be a long couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7: Clowning Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time alone with Hisoka should be fun... right?

The loud shrill of your phone ringing woke you. Groggily, you felt against the bedside table before pressing the answer button and holding it to your ear. 

“Hello?” You answered, voice laced with sleep and eyes blurry as you stared into the darkness of your room, sitting up slightly. 

“Oh, Y/N, sorry, I didn’t realise how early it was. I can call back later if you’d like?” Chrollo’s smooth voice sounded over the phone and you sat up quickly. 

“No! No, I’m okay, is there something you need?” You asked, now fully awake. 

“No, nothing like that. I just wanted to see how you were handling things. Are you settling in well? Is anyone giving you trouble?” His voice sounded pleasant but you couldn’t help but feel the hint of a threatening tone to his voice at the last question. 

“Everything is going great, no one is giving me trouble don’t worry.” You chuckled, playing with your hair absentmindedly as you laid back down. 

“Good, I would hate to have to punish anyone for giving you a hard time... You would tell me if something happened, wouldn’t you, Y/N?” Chrollo’s tone made you shudder and you nodded before realising he wasn’t here. 

“Yes, of course. I promise there’s nothing wrong.” You smiled into the phone and heard him chuckle softly. 

“Good. Remember, I’m only a phone call away. I will always make time for you. Well, I’ll let you get back to sleep. Goodnight, Little Mouse.” The line promptly went dead and you placed your phone back on the nightstand before pausing. 

Did... 

Did Chrollo just call you... Little Mouse? You felt your cheeks heat up as you blushed furiously. It was one thing to be given a nickname, it was a whole different thing to be given a nickname by your attractive boss. You laid back down, staring up at the ceiling as your mind overthought the possibilities and reasoning behind the nickname he’d given you. 

All this thinking had left you curious and unable to sleep. 

You decided to give up on the thought of sleeping when light began to filter through your curtains. You got up and made your bed before going to have a shower. On your way to the bathroom however, you received a shock that promptly dispelled any tiredness you were feeling. 

“Oh God, put some clothes on Hisoka!” You shielded your eyes, turning away from the male. Hisoka stood there in full glory, a towel draped around his neck, having just come from the shower. His hair was down and face clear of makeup. You would have taken note of how handsome he was if he wasn’t showing everything off. 

“Why?” He asked. You almost could have taken that question innocently if you were dealing with anyone other than Hisoka. 

“Why?! Because you’re naked and this is a hallway! You have a towel, cover yourself. Jeez, you’re gonna give someone a heart attack one day.” You flushed a light pink, shielding your eyes from him as you made your way to the bathroom hurriedly. Hisoka watched after you with a smirk before retreating to his room to change. 

You showered and retreated back to your room to get dressed. Upon emerging from your room, you received your second fright of the day. 

“Goddammit, Hisoka!” You yelled at him, hand on your chest as you tried to calm your pounding heart. He was standing inches from your door. 

“What is it? What do you want?” You said with a slight tone of annoyance, watching as he innocently clasped his hands behind his back. 

“Are you going to make breakfast? I’m hungry.” He almost seemed to pout and you couldn’t quite comprehend this side of Hisoka. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll do it now.” Your tone softened, moving past him to walk into the kitchen, he was just one step behind you before moving to sit at the table. 

Since it was just the two of you, you made an omelette, it was quick and simple. You set the plates down before sitting opposite Hisoka. 

“So...” You began after swallowing a forkful of food. You hated awkward silences and the only time you had been around Hisoka was when he was trying to kiss you or there were other people around. His piercing eyes looked up at you briefly before going back to eating. It almost reminded you of a lion eating it’s meal. You cursed him, of all the times you wished he’d be quiet he choses now. 

“You’re a clown.” You wave your fork in his general direction, gesturing to his attire and appearance. He paused for a moment before continuing to ear. 

“I am a magician Dear, there is a difference.” He replied curtly and you figured he didn’t much appreciate being called a clown. 

“So what, you do magic tricks?” You rose a brow, leaning forward slight. He smirked. 

“Yes, would you like to see one?” He mused and you nodded quickly. 

He pulled a coin from his pocket and flipped it high into the air, you followed it, watching as he caught it before it hit the table. He put the coin back in his pocket and continued to eat. 

“That wasn’t much of a magic trick.” You scoffed and he smirked, brows raised as he used his fork to point at your plate. You looked down and noticed your food was gone and Hisoka was currently eating it. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” You whined and he laughed at your reaction before sliding his plate over. 

“Well I’m not eating that now!” You huffed, sliding it back to him. 

“And why not?” He slid it back to you. 

“Because you’ve had your mouth all over it.” You slid it back to him. 

“I could put my mouth somewhere else.” He slid it back to you, tone teasing. 

“I don’t know where you’ve been.” Your scrunched up your nose, pushing it back to him. 

“And I know exactly where you’ve been. What’s your point?” He chuckled lowly, pushing the plate back to you. 

“That’s- I- Ugh! You’re so annoying!” You huff, folding your arms across your chest and leaning back into your chair. 

“Admitting defeat?” He muses. 

“Absolutely not!” You slam your hands down on the table before grabbing the plate, only for his hand to catch your wrist gently. 

“How about we share?” He hummed, moving his hand down to yours and bringing it up to kiss your knuckles, tugging you forward gently. 

“That way...” His fingers trailed up you arm before cupping your chin. “We both get a taste.” His face was inches from yours, a small blush dusting your cheeks. 

“Are we still talking about the omelette?” Your eyes flick to his lips as he swiped his tongue over them, a sly grin spreading across his lips. 

“I don’t know, are we?” His nose brushed yours, his lips mere inches away before your phone began to chime loudly in your back pocket. 

You shot up, ripping yourself away from Hisoka with a furious blush as you answered the phone.

“Hello?” You answered, voice slightly strained. 

“Hello, Little Mouse. Is this a bad time?” Chrollo mused. Hisoka’s ears pricked up upon hearing the Boss’ muffled voice. He stood across from you, watching you intently. 

“No, no, not at all, I was just finishing my breakfast.” You laughed nervously. 

“Anything interesting?” Chrollo hummed, a muffled noise coming from the background of the call. 

“Just omelette. You sound busy though, I could call you back?” You asked quietly. 

“I’m never busy enough to not speak to you, Little Mouse, don’t worry. I thought I would give you a call as you seemed tired when I woke you this morning. My apologies again, I didn’t realise how early it was. How are things at the base?” Chrollo chuckled and your bit your lip nervously before turning away; knowing Hisoka was still watching you. 

“It’s okay, really! And things are okay, I’m going to do some cleaning so-“ Chrollo cut you off. 

“And Hisoka?” He questioned and you frowned, why was everyone keeping tabs on Hisoka, did they not trust him? 

“He’s fine, we just had breakfast together. I don’t know what his plans are. Would you like me to ask?” You shot a look to Hisoka who was now sat back at the table, chin in his hand as he smiled at you. 

“Yes, ask him if he is staying inside the base today.” Chrollo asked. 

“Boss wants to know if you’re staying in the base today. What are you doing?” You asked, watching as he sat back in the chair, a lazy smirk on his lips. 

“Well, I was planning on doing you before the Boss rudely interrupted.” Hisoka mused and you choked slightly. 

“He’s not doing anything. I think he’s just going to follow me around and annoy me today.” You laughed awkwardly and Chrollo hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it. Pakunoda should be back tomorrow evening. She’s ahead of schedule so you will have other company beside Hisoka.” He informed you and you nodded. 

“Okay, thank you, I’ll make sure to prepare enough dinner then.” 

“Good. I have to go now, don’t hesitate to get in touch. Goodbye, Little Mouse.” The line went dead and you calmly slipped your phone into your pocket before turning to face Hisoka. 

“What the hell was that?! I was on the phone to the Boss, you can’t just- you can’t just say things like that!” You were flushed red in anger and embarrassment, running your fingers through your hair to calm yourself. Hisoka just chuckled. 

“Hmm, let me make it up to you then. You said you were doing cleaning yes? Let me help you.” He smirked, deciding that, yes, he would follow you around today and annoy you. 

“I feel like you won’t be very helpful.” You grumbled and he gasped, feigning hurt. 

“You doubt my ability to do chores.” He pouted playfully. 

“Yes.” You deadpanned and he just shrugged. 

“Fine, I will just watch you until you tell me what to do.” He hummed, hands on his hips. 

“Do you really not have anything better to do?” You sighed, moving to wash up. He simply shook his head and followed. 

Once you had washed up, you decided to make good use of Hisoka’s strength and his need to follow you around. 

“We’re cleaning in here.” You announced as you walked into the large decrepit room. Hisoka looked around and laughed. 

“You want to clean in here? Good luck.” He mused. 

“/We/ are cleaning in here. You’re helping. Now go to the store and buy this.” You held out a piece of paper that had a list on it. The list consisted of;   
\- two pairs of gloves   
\- A sledgehammer   
\- A saw   
\- Plasterboard  
\- Plaster  
\- Paint brushes and paint   
\- Floorboards and support panels   
\- A screwdriver and screws   
\- Two shovels 

Hisoka scanned the list. 

“And how do you expect me to carry all this back?” He questioned. 

“You’ll figure it out.” You shrugged happily before he huffed, muttering something about you being difficult before leaving. 

Now alone, you made a start on clearing the smaller pieces of rubble, tossing them out of the broken windows before getting a dustpan and brush and sweeping away all the broken window panels and tossing it in a bin bag. You’d managed to get all the glass swept up before Hisoka returned, having miraculous transported all of the goods you asked for. 

Delighted, you got to work, shovelling small amounts of rubble at a time and tossing it out of the open window while ordering Hisoka to break up the large pieces to be easily moved. You worked in sync together and discovered that he was actually quite helpful, his strength and speed leading to all of the rubble being cleared in a mere couple of hours. 

Next were the broken window panels. To begin, you smashed out all of the broken glass before filling in the frame with wooden boards. You figured that you could implement windows in at a later date when the weather wasn’t so miserable. Since there were only a few windows that didn’t take too long either and before you knew it, you were sweeping the floor meticulously while you got Hisoka to scrub down the walls. You had a brief pause for a late lunch and a much needed drink before you both set back to work. 

Hisoka held the plasterboard to the wall as you drilled it in, going around the entire room before doing the same to the floor. Next was plastering, both you and Hisoka smoothly applying the plaster to the wall and him complimenting you on how hard working you were. 

Once you actually got to know him, Hisoka didn’t seem that bad. Sure, he was a tease and like to be boisterous but you didn’t consider him much of a threat. You felt bad for him, everyone treated him as a nuisance and was brash towards him, yet he had helped you do all this without a single complaint. Your thoughts got the better of you as you slowed down plastering, a small frown of your face. 

“What’s wrong, Darling?” Hisoka hummed, pausing to look at you. 

“Can I ask you something?” You mumbled and he nodded. 

“Why do people not like you?” You saw him freeze for a moment before continuing to plaster. 

“There are many answers to that question, my Dear. I’m deceitful, confrontational, and hate working with others. I speak my mind and often play dirty. I don’t care for others, in fact, I rather enjoy killing. Some people don’t think that those are very good qualities for a person to have.” He chuckled and you bit your lip. 

“How many people have you killed?” You asked quietly and Hisoka side eyed you. 

“Why? Are you scared? Darling if I wanted you dead you wouldn’t have survived your first night here.” He mused. 

“No that’s not it. I just- never mind. Let’s get back to work shall we?” You offered a smile and he nodded. 

You discovered that Hisoka was quite closed off. He didn’t talk about his past, his family or friends, if he had any, and so he left you to fill in most of the conversation, talking leisurely about the books you liked or about fond memories before your life went to shit. You avoided that subject entirely; occupying yourself with the suggestion of dinner. 

Once you finished eating you continued to plaster until you were finished with the entire room. You stretched, feeling your body wince with all the work you had been doing that day. You could tell Hisoka was a little lethargic too. 

“I think I’m going to call it a night, I need a bath, I’m so tired.” You sighed, yawning. 

“Mind if I join you?” He hummed, stretching his limbs out tiredly. 

“That’s not what I meant.” You deadpanned and he let a cheeky smile grace his lips. 

“Ah, but we will save water if we bathe together.” You groaned at his logic, sighing softly. 

“Fine, but no funny business, I’m too tired, okay?” You offered and he nodded. 

“Of course, my Darling.” He followed you as you led the way to the bathroom, promptly running the bath and filling it with bubbles to help relax your aching muscles. 

Surprisingly, your shared bath went smoothly, Hisoka kept his hands to himself, aside from when he suggested scrubbing your back for you and you promptly splashed him in response. He offered you a fluffy towel as you stepped out of the water, graciously accepting before making your way to your respective rooms. 

Snuggled into bed, it didn’t take long for sleep to hit you, your body sinking into the mattress. Your dreams however, were plagued with nightmares. Your friends, their faces bloody as they ran through a dense forest screaming after you, all of you running as you felt yourself chased by an unseen force that slowly picked off the group one by one. You were the only survivor, running, your legs screaming from the ache of running for so long. You tripped. You met the ground with a thud. A clawed hand wrapped itself around your ankle and dragged you backwards- 

You awoke with a fright, sitting bolt upright. Panting, you tried to control your breathing, wiping your clammy forehead with the back of your hand as you clutched the sheets. 

It was just a dream. It had felt so real and suddenly your room felt a lot bigger and a lot colder. You felt on guard, unsafe, even though you knew it was your groggy mind playing tricks on you. 

You got out of bed and left your room. You weren’t going to cower in your room and lay awake all night. You knocked hesitantly on Hisoka’s door. After a moment, it opened slightly, his eyes glowing in the darkness. His hair was down and face free of makeup. He looked softer like this, safer. 

“Well, this is a turn of events.” He hummed, opening his door wider to reveal himself clad only in his underwear. You would have gawked had you not been shaken up from your nightmare. 

“Sorry to disturb you, I know it’s late but... can I sleep in here tonight? Just sleeping! I just don’t feel comfortable in my room.” You mumbled. You hoped he wouldn’t make fun of you. 

“Of course, Darling. Bad dream?” He questioned, stepping to the side to allow you access into his room. You shuffled in and wasted no time in sliding into his bed and under the covers, watching him close and lock his door before joining you. 

“Something like that, yeah.” You didn’t want to elaborate and luckily he didn’t ask. He laid beside you before you shuffled over to snuggle against him and he moved his arm so you could lay your head on his chest, his arm wrapped around you securely. He rested his head against yours, his hair tickling your forehead lightly. He smelled like bubblegum and soap and you felt yourself relax. 

“Is this okay?” You asked softly and he replied by moving his other arm to encase you. 

“Of course, my Darling.” He whispered back to you. His steady heartbeat and warmth was enough to lull you to sleep and soon you found yourself drifting off to sleep once more. Only this time, there were no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit long but the next one will be too! 
> 
> Next chapter features Hisoka and Pakunoda :)


	8. Chapter 8: Painting a Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took way longer to write than I expected and was waaaay longer than I thought so enjoy a big chapter!

You woke to the feeling of warmth, a light weight surrounding you. You opened your eyes slowly, greeted by Hisoka’s bare chest, his arms still wrapped around you as he slept peacefully. You looked up at him, taking in his clean face and soft features, his long eyelashes and messy bed hair. He almost seemed normal like this. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer, Darling.” Hisoka mused, startling you as he opened his eyes slowly. 

“You were awake?!” You squeaked. His amused laughter filtered through the room as he shifted, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer to him. He buried his nose in your hair, eyes closing briefly. 

“Not for long, I promise.” He hummed and you relaxed into his embrace. 

“Thank you for letting me stay with you.” You mumbled, looking up at him once more as he played with you hair. 

“Of course, Darling, you’re always welcome to share my bed.” He chuckled and you rolled your eyes at his comment, yet you couldn’t help the small smile that crept across your lips. You sat up and stretched, running your fingers through your hair before you caught Hisoka staring. 

“What?” You questioned and he smiled at you. 

“You’re even more beautiful when you first get up.” He hummed, causing a light blush to dust your cheeks. 

“Well, compliment me as much as you like, we’re still getting up. We need to finish doing the room before everyone comes back. I want it to be a nice surprise.” You snorted before jumping out of bed. Hisoka groaned before covering himself with the duvet again. 

“I don’t think so!” You said playfully, moving to rip the covers from him. He whined softly before looking at you with a pout. 

“You’re so cruel, Darling.” He reluctantly stood, towering over you as he moved to pat your head. 

“Perhaps that’s why I’m so interested in you.” He chuckled as he moved to get dressed. You excused yourself back to your room to change before meeting him in the hallway. You grabbed some fruit from the kitchen to eat before starting the day. 

“What are we doing today, Darling?” Hisoka asked, following you into the large room. The plaster was now dry and ready to paint and the floor was ready to be finished too. 

“We’re doing the floor and painting the walls. We can add furniture to make it a bit better once everyone gets back. I want to make sure everyone likes it.” You walked with him before entering the room. 

“I’m sure they will. All of this hard work you’ve put in just for us. We’d be fools not to appreciate it.” Hisoka moved to grab some power tools and you both set to work on the flooring. 

The flooring was uneventful and less time consuming than you though and you both decided that a well deserved lunch break was needed once midday rolled around. Hisoka followed you to the kitchen, dusting himself off. 

“What would you like for lunch today?” You asked, looking through the cupboards. 

“Surprise me. You always make wonderful food.” He mused. 

“Well, there’s not too much in since everyone is gone but I can make grilled cheese sandwiches? Simple but tasty.” You offered and he nodded. 

You whipped up lunch before sitting opposite Hisoka as you both ate, talking leisurely about your current task. 

“So, Boss makes it seem like you’re out of the base a lot. How comes you’re sticking around now?” You hummed, taking a bite of your sandwich as you watched Hisoka. He hummed in thought, squeezing his sandwich between his clawed fingers; watching the melted cheese ooze out. 

“To put it simply, you have captured my interest. The base is boring and I need entertaining. Since you’ve been here it has been less boring.” He shrugged, eating his sandwich. 

Hisoka seemed like he didn’t fit with the group well. To you, he seemed more of a loner rather than a team player like the others. You wondered what his goal was. You finished eating quickly before getting back to your task. 

You grabbed a roller and popped open the can of paint, mixing it before pouring it into a tray. 

“It’s a little darker than I had in mind but it’ll do.” You commented, dipping your roller into the grey paint and covering it before moving to begin painting the walls. 

“Anything is better compared to what it was before.” Hisoka replied, following you in beginning to paint. 

You’d almost finished painting the entire room in a couple of hours and it went without a hitch. You climbed up a stepladder, ready to paint the last little bit of wall when your foot slipped, you braced for the hard impact to the floor however it never came. You opened your eyes slowly to see Hisoka looming over you, one arm around your waist as his free hand held the paint tray and roller you had dropped. He smirked, tongue darting out to lick his lips quickly. 

“My, my, falling for me already?” He teased, humming as he set the paint tray down carefully, still holding you delicately. 

“Are you hurt, my Darling?” He asked, humming as he examined you briefly, you were still in shock from him saving you. Your arms wrapped securely around his neck as he pulled you to stand. 

“I-I’m fine, thank you.” Your mind was still processing the events, his speed must have been unbelievable for him to catch you that quickly and before you could hurt yourself. You glanced at the ladder, falling from that high up you could have broken a bone, or worse, your neck. You looked at him and he caught your eye. 

“Something wrong?” He arched a brow, brushing your hair from your face as he looked at you with what could be mistaken for concern. 

You moved into his space, one hand wrapping around his neck as the other caressed his sharp jawline, you reached up, pulling him into a searing kiss. He groaned against your lips, tugging you forward so he could press against you. 

“Mhm, someone’s grateful.” He mused, moving to bite your bottom lip gently. You shuddered beneath him, letting out a soft gasp and he took the opportunity to slide his velvety tongue into your mouth. 

Your fingers came up to tangle in his hair, tugging lightly, the action elicited a growl from Hisoka, his hips rolling eagerly against yours and you could feel you weren’t the only one aroused. 

“H-Hisoka.” You panted, breaking the kiss to look at him. His clawed fingers came up to stroke your cheek gently. 

“Mhm, keep looking at me like that and you’re really going to turn me on.” He gruffed out, voice laced with arousal and you bit your lip. 

“Good.” You ran your fingers over his chest, moving down before slowly stroking your fingers over the outline of his cock. Hisoka moaned softly, his eyes rolling back as you gave him attention. 

“Naughty girl.” He grabbed your wrist, spinning you around so your back was flush against him. His cock nestled between your ass cheeks as he slowly ground himself against you, his hands sliding up your figure, under your shirt and bra, squeezing your breasts between his hands before teasing your nipples. 

You leant back into him, moaning softly as he gave your body attention, your back arching to grind down onto him. He rested his chin on your shoulder as one hand slid down into your pants, fingers sliding over your panties and pushing them aside so he could feel your slit. He moaned heavenly. 

“Dripping already, just for me.” He licked his lips before pulling away from you and walking you backwards to the step ladder. He tugged your pants and panties down in one swift motion before pushing you back against the ladder, forcing you to sit. 

He bent down, fingers parting your folds as he looked at your glistening pussy with a hungry gaze. He was on you in an instant, mouth suctioned over your pussy, tonging your clit messily as two fingers slipped inside you. You threw your head back, letting out a soft wail as he devoured you, switching between lapping your hole and your clit. You moaned his name eagerly, bringing your hips up to meet his face, fingers tangled into his hair. 

“Hisoka- His-o-ka!” You screamed his name in pleasure as he pressed his tongue inside you, fucking you open with it. 

“Yes, yes!” You whimpered, feeling him slide his fingers in alongside his tongue, his other hand stimulating your clit. You were close already and you knew you couldn’t hold on much longer. Hisoka sensed this and withdrew with a wet pop, standing and licking his fingers clean before turning his gaze to you. 

“The only way you will be cumming, my Darling, is with my cock inside you.” He pulled you up into a hot kiss, his tongue devouring your mouth before you were bent over the ladder. 

You heard the rustling of clothes and the tearing sound of a packet as he slipped a condom on before Hisoka’s hard cock pressed against your folds. You pressed back into him as he rubbed the head between your slit, groaning as your wetness coated the tip. 

“Are you ready for me, Darling? Mhm, I can’t wait to stuff you with my cock.” He was losing control of himself, his fingers gripping your hips tightly before he rammed into you with a loud moan. Tears pricked your eyes as you stretched to accommodate him. With how hard he was gripping you, you were sure there would be bruises by morning. 

“Ooh, Darling~” Hisoka bit his lip, sliding out almost all the way to the tip before ramming into you once more, you cried out his name, which only proved to spur him on as his hips snapped against yours quickly. 

“Ah, you feel so good, so tight! I’ll fuck you so good, you’ll be begging for me to cum in you. Fill you up till you’re leaking. Would you like that, Y/N? Would you like to be my little slut?” He growled and you moaned out a quick ‘yes’ as he pounded into you. 

“Good girl, let me take care of you.” He pulled you flush against his chest, the new angle allowing his cock to slide deeper into you and you let out a high pitched scream at the pleasure. His hand moved to wrap around your throat, choking you as he fucked into you fiercely. You could only moan his name, your hands tangling into his hair as he moaned and panted in your ear. 

Fuck he was hot, his soft pants against your ear was driving you crazy, you wished you could see his face. He bit your neck, causing you to gasp out as he marked you before he bent you back over roughly and ploughed into you. His hand came up, spanking you roughly in time with his thrusts before soothing your skin. 

“Such a good girl, are you ready for me to fill you?” He groaned, and you swore his filthy mouth could make you cum there and then. 

“Yes, please, please let me cum too!” You begged, your legs shaking from the brutal sex and sheer strength of the man behind you. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” His hand came around to rub at your clit as he whispered in your ear. 

“Cum all over my cock like the little slut you are, you think any of the others could fuck you this good? Imagine their faces if they saw you now, bent over and taking my cock so nicely, begging me to fill you with my cum.” He moved to press your back against him once more, picking you up by your thighs, hands resting in the crooks of your knees as he pressed you against the wall and fucked you, pulling you down on his hard cock over and over again. It felt so good, and you felt yourself getting close. 

“Hisoka- I-I’m gonna cum!” You whimpered and he thrust into your dripping pussy quickly, hips snapping against your ass. You let out a long moan as you came, cumming over his cock and squirting onto the wall you were pressed against. Hisoka’s hips were messily thrusting into you before he let out a soft groan, pressing as far as he could inside you as he came; filling the condom. 

You both panted as you recovered from your orgasm, Hisoka moving to kiss your shoulder gently before sliding out of you and putting you down. He peeled the condom off and discarded it in a trash bag that was in the corner of the room as you wobbly made your way to grab your pants. Your front half was covered in paint from being pressed against the wall and Hisoka admired his handiwork, his eyes grazing over the wall before looking at you. 

“You’ve made a mess of the wall.” He mused, and you shot him a small glare. 

“I think that’s your fault more than mine.” You pouted and he chuckled. 

“Go shower, I will clean up here. Pakunoda will be back soon I’m sure.” He hummed, watching as you left for the bathroom. 

Walking into the bathroom, you expected to be alone, however, you saw Pakunoda sitting in the large bathtub, eye closed, relaxing. Heat radiated off her body as steam swirled up from the water. Upon hearing you enter, she cracked open an eye to look at you. 

“Ah, Y/N. Have you and Hisoka finished?” She hummed, a slight hint of amusement to her voice. You flushed a deep red. 

“Oh God, I am so sorry, I didn’t think you were back yet.” You looked away, embarrassed, however she waved you off. 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about. We all have needs that require attending to.” She paused. 

“Are you going to join me? You’re covered in paint.” She smirked and you bit your lip before beginning to strip off, joining her in the tub. 

You sighed softly, sinking into the hot water and feeling your sore body relax. It was then that you realised Hisoka had really done a number on you. Your knees and shoulders were aching and your neck was tender. 

“How are you settling in? Is everyone being nice?” Pakunoda asked. She was looking directly at you, if she saw the marks Hisoka left, she didn’t comment on them. 

“Yeah, everyone has been so nice and friendly, it’s a little hard to divide my attention to everyone but I’m grateful that everyone has been so patient with me.” You smiled as you spoke, thinking to all the fond memories you had made thus far. 

“Uvogin has calmed down a lot since you have been with us. He used to be a lot more boisterous, serious. He’s a lot more laid back now.” Pakunoda gave you a small smile, sitting up in the water to focus on your better. 

“He’s a big softie really.” You laughed softly, tucking a stand of hair behind your ear. 

“Well your presence here has undoubtably had a positive affect. Even the Boss seems happier.” She closed her eyes as she smiled before running her hands through her damp hair. 

“How long have you worked for the Boss... if you’re allowed to tell me that is.” You asked curiously. You hadn’t had much time to talk with Pakunoda, so you were taking the opportunity to now. 

“Hmm, many years, these people have grown to be my family over the years. Boss has been so kind and understanding toward us, offering us work and shelter and friendships. I wouldn’t choose anything else.” She smiled fondly as she spoke. 

“I don’t mean to sound out of place, and I don’t know what kind of you work you do, but you’re so kind and you’re very beautiful, so why this place?” You asked, bringing your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around your legs. Pakunoda laughed at your comment. 

“Thank you, Y/N. To tell you the truth, Boss found me when I was down on my luck and I happened to just fall into working with him. I haven’t looked back since, nor would I want to.” You nodded as she spoke, swirling the water idly with your fingers. 

“Boss really does sound like an interesting person, I wish I could spend more time with him. He’s hardly here. He said I can ring him whenever but he always sounds busy and I don’t want to waste his time.” You sighed and Pakunoda raised a brow. 

“Well, if Boss has said you can ring him then I’m sure it’s okay. None of us ever call him for a casual conversation, only in emergencies or to give a report, so I would say that the Boss is fond of you.” She chuckled and you bit your lip gently. 

“Maybe you’re right.” You laughed quietly before Pakunoda stood from the bath. You flushed before averting your gaze. 

“I’m going to go change now and get some rest. I’m tired after working. Don’t worry about making dinner, I have already eaten. I got you and Hisoka some takeout too, it’ll need warming up but I’d you’re hungry you’re welcome to it.” She wrapped a towel around herself before walking to the door. 

“Pakunoda!” She stopped and turned to face you. 

“Feel free to visit my room whenever, I liked chatting with you. We can talk or.. do other things.” You smiled at her with aflush and she hummed. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She chuckled before opening the door. 

“Oh, and Y/N?” You looked up at her. “Call me Paku.” You both shared a smile before she left. 

You finished bathing and changed into something comfortable before going to the kitchen, Hisoka had already eaten his share and retired to his room for the night so you just reheated your food and ate quietly before retreating to your room to get some rest. 

You laid in bed, unable to sleep. Thoughts of your conversation with Paku earlier swarmed in your mind. If Boss had said you could call him whenever then that must mean you’re not bothering him. Right? You sighed, rolling onto your side and looking at your phone on the nightstand. 

Reaching across, you grabbed it, flicking through your contacts before pressing the call button and holding it up to your ear. The phone connected almost instantly, a smooth voice filtering through the speaker. 

“Hello, Little Mouse, I was wondering when you would call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter will feature more characters as they come back from their various missions and, of course, your phone call with the Boss ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Phone Calls and Waterfalls

“Hello, Little Mouse, I was wondering when you would call.” Chrollo’s smooth voice sounded across the line and you bit your lip; tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Are you busy?” You asked quietly, sitting up in bed, the covers falling around your waist. 

“Never when you call.” He chuckled lowly and you swallowed hard. 

“Is there something you need?” He added once your silence met his ears. 

“I...” Why had you called Chrollo again? Your mind fizzled out as you drew blank. 

“I don’t know,” You confessed, laughing awkwardly, “I don’t know why I called you. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” You found yourself rambling but his light chuckle stopped you from talking. 

“Did my Little Mouse just want to hear my voice?” You flushed at the insinuation, quickly stuttering out a response. 

“N-No! I mean, no, that’s not why I called. I mean- I don’t know why I called but-“ You sighed as his amused chuckled sounded over the phone. 

“Are you going to be coming back to the base soon?” You found yourself asking, cheeks burning hot. 

“Why? Do you miss me?” His voice was low and sultry and you shivered unconsciously. 

“I just haven’t gotten to see you as much as the others. Are you avoiding me?” You joked, hearing him inhale sharply. 

“Avoiding you? Oh, Bunny, no. Believe me, I would be there if I could. You have captured my full attention, I assure you.” He hummed and you bit your lip. 

“What are you implying?” You whispered, almost falling silent at his words. 

“What I’m implying, Little Mouse, is that you have crawled your way into my mind and thoughts of you often distract me from my work.” His sultry voice was low, predatory and you gulped. 

“I-I’m sorry.” You mumbled and he laughed at your response. 

“Mmm, I’ve lost many hours that I could have been working to you. Wondering if you’d call. Are you going to compensate?” He mused and you gasped, flushing red. 

“I- How?” You stuttered. 

“Well, tell me, what are you wearing, Bunny?” He growled out and you flushed even darker. 

“J-Just my panties. It’s hot tonight.” You mumbled, embarrassed. 

“Even better, take them off for me.” You could practically feel the smirk on his lips. 

“What?” You were shocked. 

“You heard me. I don’t repeat myself, Little Mouse.” He mused and you slowly pulled your panties off. 

“D-Done.” You mumbled, and he hummed happily. 

“Good, so obedient. Mhm, now I want you to spread your legs for me. Touch yourself.” He commanded, and you did as he asked, sucking in a breath as you slowly rubbed your clit. 

“Are you wet for me, Little Mouse?” Chrollo smirked and you whined softly. 

“Y-Yes.” You whimpered. 

“I wish I was there, Bunny. I’d be between your legs in an instant, my tongue sliding over your swollen clit as you shuddered beneath me. My fingers slowly pumping into you. Mhm, you’d make a mess all over my hand.” His voice was low, laced with lust. 

“B-Boss-“ You started but he interrupted you. 

“Chrollo. Call me Chrollo.” He hummed. 

“C-Chrollo-“ You gasped as you rubbed your clit and you heard him growl. 

“I could listen to you moan my name all day.” He sighed. 

“Finger yourself for me, Bunny. I want to hear you.” His voice was like silk and you shuddered, doing as he asked, panting softly into the receiver. 

Suddenly, Shalnark’s voice interrupted. 

“Boss, could you check this- Oh sorry, I didn’t realise you were on the phone.” You heard him say. 

“No, no, it’s fine. What do you need?” Chrollo hummed and you stopped, holding your breath. 

You heard the low mumbling of Chrollo talking to Shalnark before his voice sounded over the phone. 

“Did I say stop?” He challenged and you whimpered softly before continuing; praying Shalnark couldn’t hear you. The sound of your fingers sliding in and out of your dripping pussy sounded loudly in the room and you heard Chrollo chuckle. 

“How fun, I can’t wait to see this in person.” He said, amused. You heard Shalnark ask him what he was talking about. 

“Oh, just something intriguing on the phone. No need to worry, Shalnark.” He hummed before the sound of the blond retreating faded from earshot. 

“Naughty Little Mouse, you sound so wet for me. Do you wish I was there? Forcing your legs open and ramming into you? I bet you would look divine with your legs over my shoulders. Shall we try it some time? Would you like that?” He teased and you whined softly. 

“Y-Yes, very much... Please, please let me cum.” You begged, stimulating your clit as he spoke to you. His words were driving you crazy. 

“I can’t wait to devour you, just the thought is making me hard.” He groaned and you whimpered. 

“Now look, not only have you plagued my thought but now I have to deal with this.” You heard the clinking of his belt as he undone it, followed by the shuffling of clothing in what you assumed was him reaching under the band of his boxers to touch himself. 

“If you were here, I could help you.” You moaned and you heard his breathing hitch. 

“Oh? And how would you help me?” He teased, you bit your lip, pumping three fingers into yourself. 

“I could use my mouth, have you fuck my throat raw and cum on my face, or you could fuck my pussy and watch me writhe under you, helpless-“ Your breathing hitched as you let out a moan, his name on your lips; you were close. 

“-under your control, have you fill me, but it won’t be enough, I’d want more, I want you to wreck me, Chrollo. I can’t stop thinking about the thought of you. Maybe that’s why I called tonight.” You stretched yourself on your fingers, listening to him panting into he phone as he jerked himself off at your words. 

“That little mouth of yours is so naughty, I might have to stuff it with my cock to teach you a lesson. You’d enjoy that though wouldn’t you? Maybe I’d have to spank you instead. You want me to wreck you?” He chuckled darkly and you felt arousal spike in your core. 

“Oh, Bunny, I won’t wreck you, no, I’ll destroy you. I’ll fuck you so hard and fill you so good that you won’t be able to walk. I’ll leave my mark on every inch of your delectable body.” He laughed threateningly, but it only served to turn you on more. 

“No one will compare to me after I’m finished with you.” His words held promise to them and you moaned his name. 

“Chrollo, please let me cum!” You begged, his words tipping you over the edge and you tried to withhold yourself. 

“Scream my name, Little Mouse, I want to hear my name as you cum.” He growled and you couldn’t hold back any longer, you back arched as you threw your head back against the pillow, shuddering out a moan, repeating him name as you came. You legs shook and slowly you relaxed, your pussy spasming at such a violent orgasm. 

“The things I’d do to you if I were there.” Chrollo groaned, and you listened as he came too, panting softly before the sound of his belt buckle signalled him doing up his pants. 

“I’m glad you called me, Little Mouse. I had a nice chat. I have to go now, I have some business that requires my attention. Sleep well, Bunny.” Chrollo’s smooth voice filled your ears and you said a quick goodbye before he hung up, leaving you flustered on the bed. 

You’d just had phone sex with your boss... Your very hot Boss... Your very hot boss that had asked you to call him by his name while making you have possibly the best orgasm you’d had and he didn’t even do anything. 

You really hoped Hisoka and Pakunoda hadn’t heard you. 

The next morning you awoke with a small stretch. You’d slept incredibly well, you felt well rested and you were thankful for your lack of nightmares. Had Chrollo helped with that? 

You left your room after getting ready, going into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. You decided on something simple and light - scrambled eggs on toast. Both Pakunoda and Hisoka filtered into the kitchen while you were making the eggs, each getting themselves a drink before sitting at the table. 

You dished up the food and set it in front of each of them before sitting down yourself. Hisoka was looking at you, a playful glint in his eye. 

“What?” You questioned, shifting awkwardly in your seat. Something about the way he was looking at you was a little off putting. You took a bite of your food. 

“Fun phone call with the Boss last night, Darling?” Hisoka mused, shit-eating grin spread across his supple lips. 

You choked on your food, coughing dramatically as you tried to swallow. Pakunoda patted you on the back to help, offering your drink to you. You downed at least half of it before wiping your mouth. 

“T-That is none of your business!” You spluttered, cheeks flushing a dark red in embarrassment. 

“Mhm, it is when you kept me with your adorable begging~” Hisoka licked his lips before leaning back in his chair. 

“Did I not sate your appetite? I’m hurt.” He feigned sadness, and you kicked him under the table. 

“Mhm, harder, Darling.” Hisoka smirked and you glared at him. 

“What ever Y/N does with others is none of our business-.” You turned to thank her before she spoke again. 

“-However, could I ask that those... activities are not done in the common rooms? I saw more of Hisoka than I ever wanted to see, and I’d like to never see it again.” Pakunoda sighed, playing with her food before nibbling at it. 

“I- I’m really sorry you had to see that, Paku, I didn’t know you were back. It won’t happen again.” You placed your hand on hers, squeezing lightly and she smiled. 

“That was more aimed at Hisoka than you. I know you have respect for the common areas.” She smiled at you, lacing her fingers in yours before Hisoka cleared his throat. 

“Paku, if you wanted a threesome you only had to ask~” Hisoka mused and Paku scoffed. 

“I don’t recall saying you call me Paku. And believe me, having a threesome with you involved is quite possibly the worst thing I could think of.” You could help but let out a small laugh, covering your mouth with your hand as Hisoka looked at you. 

“You weren’t laughing last night when you were begging for my cock and screaming my name, Darling. I’d watch that pretty mouth of yours.” Hisoka smirked, standing from the table and leaving. Once out of sight, you risked a glance at Paku before you both burst into a fit of giggles. 

“He’s so sour!” You giggled, and Paku nodded in agreement. 

“Hisoka has always been that way. You get used to his antics.” She smirked. The two of you ate in comfortable silence before you washed up the plates. 

“Y/N, would you like to take a walk in the garden with me?” Paku asked, her arms folded beneath her chest, seeming to accentuate her bosom. You flushed lightly before nodding, drying your hands off before following her out. 

The air was crisp and fresh, the weather was warm, the sun beating down on the earth, warming the grass. You walked side by side, past the area that you watched Hisoka and Uvogin train, past your tree stump and towards the back of the garden that led to a more secluded area. 

“I’ve not been over here yet.” You commented, following her through the dense trees. She turned to smile at you before grasping your hand gently. 

“Hold my hand, I don’t want you to trip and hurt yourself. There’s something I want to show you.” She turned back, leading the way as you held her hand tightly, stepping over uprooted tree roots and ducking under branches. 

After some walking, the trees opened out to a small clearing with a stream running across it. Following the water, Paku brought you to a set of boulders, pulling you round the other side of the where a lush waterfall was hidden. The water was clear and cool, the grass warm from the sun with various colourful foliage dotted around. Smooth rocks lined the waterfall and small pool below it, forming a cold spring. You gasped at the beauty of it. 

“Wow, I didn’t know there was anything like this here! How did you find it?” You looked at her and she smiled warmly at your reaction. 

“I was exploring while everyone was out a while ago. No one else knows it’s here. I come here sometimes to relax, it’s peaceful.” She then began stripping off her clothes and you flushed, averting your gaze. 

“Come on, Y/N, the water is lovely, there’s no need to worry, no one will find us.” She giggled, sliding her panties off before delving into the water and submerging herself. She came up out of the water, slicking her hair back as she looked at you expectantly. Water droplets formed on her skin, running patterns down her body before disappearing back into the water. 

You sheepishly began to strip, folding your clothes haphazardly before joining Paku in the water. You sighed softly as you welcomed the cool water on your skin. It was refreshing, and the ambient sound of the waterfall was relaxing. You could definitely see yourself returning here for some alone time. Having a picnic and reading a book here sounded like a great time. 

“Thank you for showing me this. It’s beautiful.” You looked up at the waterfall before looking at Paku. 

“I wanted to share it with you. I thought you would appreciate it as much as I do.” She smiled shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. A light flush crossed her cheeks and you looked at her. 

“Is something on your mind?” You waded towards her, running your thumb across her pink cheeks. 

“I would very much like to kiss you, Y/N... If that’s okay?” Paku laughed shyly, and you nodded, watching as she leaned in, foreheads pressed together and noses brushing briefly before your lips met hers. 

Her lips were plump and soft, her hand coming up to caress your cheek softly. You gasped into her mouth as she ran her tongue along your bottom lip, lips parting before allowing her tongue to slid in and meet your own. You pressed your chest against hers, moaning softly at feeling your breasts pressed together, skin slipping against each other. Paku looped her arms around your waist, wading backwards with you until she came to sit on a shelf of rock in the water. You followed her lead, sliding on top of her lap. 

Your hands came up, shakily sliding over the curve of her breast before squeezing them in your hands. Your thumb flicked her perked nipples gently and you lavished in the way she moaned beneath you. 

“Maybe we should get out the water?” You suggested, climbing out the pool and offering her a hand. She took it and you pulled her up, you both falling into the soft bed of grass. You both laughed gently as you laid there naked, bathed in the heat from the sun. 

Paku moved so you were beneath her, looking down at you fondly before kissing you again. You moaned, arching your back as she played with your breasts before her fingers moved down between your legs. You opened them for her and she played with your folds gently, rubbing her fingers up and down the slit before squeezing your lips together, creating a little friction on your clit. 

She moved on top of you, latching her lips onto your erect nipple, sucking at it softly before biting gently. You moaned at the feeling, your fingers combing into her hair. She pulled off your nipple with a pop before parting your legs and sliding herself between your legs. 

She parted the lips of your pussy and you gasped as cold air rushed your heated core before she slid her own arousal onto yours. She rolled her hips and you gasped loudly as your clits rubbed together. She repeated the action, both of you gasping and moaning at the pleasure. Your hands came up to play with her breasts, mesmerised by the way they bounced with each roll of her hips. Your buried your face between them, sucking on the soft flesh of her breast before running your tongue over her nipple, sucking eagerly on it. 

Paku moaned your name, pressing your head closer to her chest as her hips sped up, your swollen clits sliding each other as your pussies dripped with arousal, creating a wet mess between your legs. 

“P-Paku I’m close, God, that feels so good.” Your whined, your hands coming down to hold her hips, your own moving against hers in an attempt to create more friction. 

“I-I’m cumming, Y/N! Ah! Yes!” Paku threw her head back, hips stuttering against your own as you felt her hot cum across your clit, causing you to finish. 

You both panted, bathing in the afterglow as your cum dribbles down into the grass beneath you. Paku moved to lay beside you and both of you laid there in silence until your breathing evened out. You looked at her with a small smile. 

“That was... Amazing. I’ve never done anything like that before.” You confessed with a shy smile. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Perhaps we could do it again sometime?” Paku smirked, sitting up and making her way to her clothes to redress. You followed. 

“I’d like that.” You dressed quickly before Paku led you back to the base. 

You were cooking dinner when you felt warm strong arms around you. You gasped, not hearing the person behind you. You jumped slightly at the touch, watching as a beautiful sunflower was sheepishly held in front of you. You gasped, taking it and turning around to see who had gifted you this beautiful flower. Your eyes lit up immediately. 

“You’re back!” You wrapped your arms around Uvo’s thick neck, screaming playfully as he picked you up and spun your around in his arms. 

“Miss me?” He grinned cockily, placing you back on the floor. 

“You bet I did!” You pulled him down for another hug, fingers burying in his unruly hair, his struggle scratching softly against your cheeks. You sighed happily against him, breathing in his scent. 

“I missed you too.” He smiled softly, kissing your forehead as he pulled away.


	10. Chapter 10: Dessert After Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Uvo. That is all.

“Where’d you get this then?” You teased, twirling the sunflower between your delicate fingers as Uvo leaned against the counter opposite you. 

“That’s a secret.” He winked, chuckling softly as he watched you place it in a vase of water. 

“Well it’s beautiful. Thank you.” You smiled, going back to cooking dinner, making sure it wouldn’t burn. 

“Almost as beautiful as the lady I got it for.” He hummed and you felt your cheeks heat up. 

“Oh stop it, you big softie.” You mumbled, embarrassed

“It’s true!” He moved to encase you in a hug, resting his chin atop your head. 

“So, did you have fun while I was gone?” He teased and you felt yourself flush again. 

“You could say that... It’s been an interesting time I’ll tell you that.” You laughed softly. 

“Oh yeah? Tell me about it.” Uvo smiled, and you recounted getting Hisoka to help you do up the room and your walk with Paku, leaving out the obvious private time you spent with them. Uvo hummed as you finished, watching you dish up the food. 

“I’m jealous. I wish I could have you all to myself in the base.” He pouted and you laughed softly, pushing him playfully. 

“I’d probably bore you to death.” You set the table and placed the food down. 

“You could never bore me.” He smirked, taking a seat beside you as the others filtered in. You frowned, noticing the vacant seat opposite you. 

“Where is Hisoka?” You looked to Paku and Nobunaga who both shrugged. You sighed, standing from your seat. 

“I’ll go see if he’s in his room.” You walked off whilst everyone began to eat, trailing down the corridor before stopping at Hisoka’s door. You knocked lightly but heard no response. You frowned, opening his door quietly and calling out for him. No response. 

You slipped into his room, looking around. It looked a lot different when it was light, you remembered coming to Hisoka after a nightmare, you’d been too sleepy to notice anything but now, looking around, various trinkets and playing cards were scattered around. You stood by the edge of his bed, noticing a small cat plushie you picked it up and examined it. 

You didn’t take Hisoka to be the type of guy to enjoy plushies, he continued to surprise you. The plushie was soft, an orange cat with white patches and large brown eyes, a piece of felt was poking out of its mouth, resembling a tongue, you smiled at it, gently stoking back some of the fur around its eyes, it smelled faintly of him. 

“It’s rude to go around touching other people’s kitties when they’re not around.” Hisoka’s voice made you jump, clutching the plush tightly as you span to the door. He was leaning against the door frame with a smirk, arms folded across his bare chest. A towel was tied tightly around his waist and his hair was wet. 

“A-Ah, Hisoka, sorry I-“ You placed the plushie back on the bed, awkwardly brushing out the lack of wrinkles in your apron and averting your gaze. 

“Dinner is ready but you weren’t at the table. I came to get you but you weren’t here. I didn’t realise you were showering. I’ll leave you to get dressed, um, there’s a place for you at the table.” You stuttered out awkwardly before moving to go past him. He grabbed your wrist gently, your eyes meeting briefly before his gaze trailed down your body before looking at you once more. 

“You look cute in that apron.” He hummed, and you felt your cheeks heat up at the comment. 

“You’d look better if that was the only thing you were wearing.” He smirked and you deadpanned, snatching your wrist from his hand. 

“Well, this apron is for cooking purposes only, sorry to disappoint.” You sighed before leaving to go back to the kitchen. 

You sat back down at the table, telling everyone Hisoka would join them soon. You all chatted idly while eating, and you told Paku and Nobunaga about doing up the large room when you felt a warm hand slide up your thigh. You cut off your sentence, causing Paku and Nobunaga to look at you. 

“Something wrong?” Paku asked, and you felt Uvo’s hand squeeze your leg gently, slipping up your skirt. 

“I-I, no, I just lost my train of thought, aha.” You stuttered out, looking down at your food with embarrassment. You side-eyed Uvo and saw a small smirk curve his lips. The three of them spoke between them while you tried to focus on what they were saying. Your dinner was long forgotten and the feeling of Uvo’s thick thumb pressing against your panties had you squeezing your legs together in an attempt to not make any noise. However, Uvo pushed the fabric of your panties aside, and rubbed gently at you clit causing you to gasp loudly. Everyone at the table turned towards you, and you flushed a dark red. 

“No need to get so excited by my presence, Darling~” Hisoka mused as he walked into the kitchen, taking the attention away from you. You glared at Uvo, who gave you a cheeky grin in return. Dinner went by agonisingly slow and soon it was just you and Uvo left in the kitchen. 

“You- You...!” You stuttered in embarrassment, standing in front of him. 

“Mm? What?” He chuckled lowly, leaning down to look into your eyes. You stared back at him for a moment before pouncing, pulling him into a heated kiss. 

He immediately pulled you into him, lifting you and allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck, his hands cupping you ass. He ground his hips against your own and you shuddered above him. 

“You couldn’t have just waited until after dinner?” You said, voice breathless before pulling him in again for another hard kiss. 

“I wanted my dessert first, Kitten, what can I say?” He growled against your lips before moving to attack you neck, biting and licking softly at your skin. 

“Ngh, Uvo, not here. Someone might catch us.” You whimpered as he slid you onto the countertop, pushing your skirt up to your hips.

“They wouldn’t dare step foot in this kitchen.” He growled, practically ripping his shorts open, his large cock springing free. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you.” He whined softly against the skin of your neck, pushing your panties aside as two of his fingers teased your entrance. You groaned against him. 

“If we go somewhere private, I’ll give you something special.” You whispered softly and his eyes snapped up to yours. 

“Something for me?” He tilted his head to the side and you nodded. He scooped you up in his arms without a second thought and practically ran to his room, laying you gently on the bed. You were engulfed in his scent, the sheets thick and warm beneath you. 

“Stand here.” You sat up, pointing to the edge of the bed and he followed your instructions. You moved to the side of the bed, watching his cock bob in your face before you looked up at him. 

“Are you ready for your special present?” You hummed, licking your lips seductively and he nodded. You grasped his cock, moving forward to wrap your lips around the tip, tongue flicking against the slit. He groaned softly, eyes fixated on your actions. 

He was large, you were unsure if you could fit him all in your mouth but you were more than willing to try. Saliva dribbled down your chin, jaw slack as you moved up and down his length, moaning softly at the feeling of his sliding over your tongue. Pre cum leaked from his slit, dripping down your throat and you swallowed enthusiastically. He choked out a groan before pulling himself from your mouth. 

“You’re going to make me cum if you carry on, Kitten.” He moved to lavash your mouth with his tongue, pushing you back onto the bed so he could loom above you. 

“I want to feel that tight pussy. Be a good Kitty and take it all.” He slipped two fingers inside and pumped you, stretching you out as his thumb rubbed at your clit. You writhed beneath him, gasping and moaning at his touch, back arching as he stretched you out. 

He ripped your shirt open, pulling your bra down and moving to your nipple, nipping and sucking on it intensely as he added a third finger. You whined, moaning his name quietly as he left hickies across your breasts. You pulled him back into a heated kiss, your tongue pressing against his own as you fought him for dominance, however, you soon gave up, allowing him to take the lead. He added a fourth finger and you clutched his shoulders, nails scrapping his skin, causing him to groan sinfully into your mouth. 

“Please, Uvo, I can’t wait any longer. Please fuck me.” You begged, rolling your hips up against his fingers. He didn’t question you, pulling his fingers out and leaning over you to open his bedside drawer, producing a bottle of lube and a condom. 

He skilfully put the condom on before drizzling lube over his hard cock and you gulped at his size, laying back and watching him. 

“Are you sure you can take me, Kitten?” He was leaning back over you, rubbing his head against your entrance and you nodded eagerly. He kissed you passionately as the tip breached your entrance and you moaned loudly into his mouth, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He waited a moment before pushing in once again, stopping once he was half way. 

“Just a little more, you’re doing so well.” He praised, rubbing your clit gently before bottoming out inside you. You both moaned. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Kitten.” He groaned, giving you a minute to adjust to his size before he began thrusting. Delicious moans fell from your lips as he fucked you, his eyes watching your breasts bounce violently at each of his thrusts, hips snapping against your own, creating a lewd squelching noise. 

“You’re sucking me back in, fuck, you feel so good. Waited so long for this.” He pounded into you, pulling your ass up to rest on his thighs as he sat back, placing both of your legs on his shoulders as he held your waist, beginning to thrust once more, setting a fast and rapid pace. You moaned incoherently, unaware of how loud you were being until his hand clamped over your mouth to muffle your noise. 

You moaned, gasping and writhing beneath him as his cock stretched your tight pussy, your wetness seeping into the covers as he pounded deep into you. You’d never felt so full, tears gathered at the corners of your eyes, back arching in bliss. 

“Fuck I’m close.” He groaned, uncovering your mouth. 

“I wanna hear you.” He growled, and you moaned loudly beneath him as he began to rub your clit. 

“You wanna cum, Kitten?” He teased, chuckling lowly as you nodded quickly. 

“Yes! Please, please let me cum!” You begged, mouth open as lips moist with saliva as he fucked into you. 

“Want me to cum? Want me to fill you up till you’re bursting? Fuck, just the thought it making me close. I’d kill to see my cum dripping from your pussy after I’ve pounded into you.” He hissed out and you knew he meant it. 

“Please, please cum in me. I want your cum inside me. Uvo, please!” You cried, nearing your orgasm as he continued his assault on your clit. 

“You want it that badly, Kitten? I’m going to give it to you. Fuck- say my name.” He growled and you whined as he brought you over the edge. Your vision went white as you screamed in bliss. 

“A-Ah, yes! Yes, Uvo! Fuck, fuck, cum in me!” Your cried, his name falling from your lips repeatedly. He gave a few more sporadic thrusts before burying himself deep inside you and letting out a low growl as he came. 

You both laid there for a moment to catch your breath before he looked down at you.

“You’re so perfect.” He whispered, kissing your forehead before pulling out of you gently. You twitched as he moved, your pussy spasming at the loss before you relaxed against the bed. Uvo disappeared for a moment before returning with a warm cloth, wiping your pussy and discarding the condom before wiping himself down. He helped you undress properly before climbing into bed beside you. 

“Stay tonight.” He whispered, and you nodded. You doubted you would be able to walk back to your room anyway, even if it was only next door. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his broad chest. 

“You’re making me crazy.” Uvo muttered, and you looked up at him, not quite catching what his said. 

“What was that?” You asked sleepily. He smiled down at you softly before pulling your head into his chest. 

“Nothing Kitten, go to sleep now.” He sighed softly. God, he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Phinks and Feitan return home!


	11. Chapter 11: Degrading and Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a tad carried away with writing Phinks so enjoy!

The next morning you awoke, surrounded by warm heat, the feeling of soft kisses being pressed against your face as Uvo’s strong arms curled around you. You looked up at him sleepily, noting his cute bed hair and smiled. 

“Morning, sweetness.” He hummed, nuzzling into the side of your neck, you hummed back in response, wrapping your arms around the large expanse of his back. 

“Morning to you too, handsome.” You chuckled as he peppered soft kisses along your neck, his hand sliding up your thigh to cup your ass. 

“Last night was amazing.” He whispered, voice muffled as you stroked his untameable hair. 

“It really was. And your bed is so comfy.” You sighed happily, enjoying the plush pillows and mattress. 

“Oh I see, you just wanted to come in here to steal my bed, huh?” His tone was playful, his deft fingers coming up to tickle your sides. You tensed, fidgeting to get away from him as you shrieked, laughing loudly and screaming. 

“No! That was just an added bonus! Uvo! Please! Stoooop!” You hollered as he tickled you and he soon caved, choosing instead to wrap his arms around you and pull you into his chest. 

“Do we have to get up. Can’t I keep you to myself just a little longer?” He sighed, nuzzling his face into your hair and inhaling, letting out a small gruff. 

“Unfortunately not. I have to get up and make breakfast for everyone. Aren’t you hungry?” You smirked, his stomach grumbling loudly at the mention of food. 

“Come on, up you get!” You said in a sing-song tone, gently pushing against his chest, when he didn’t move you applied more pressure and he grinned wickedly. 

“I’ll get up if you can get me out of bed.” He challenged and you looked at him with a smirk. 

“Oh, is that a challenge?” You questioned and he smirked with a nod. 

“Give it your best shot, Princess.” He teased and you gasped. 

“Princess? Oh you’re so on!” You pushed against him, using your full strength to try and tip him out of bed, however he didn’t budge. You attempted to tickle him, however that failed too. You go out of bed, grasping his hand in both of yours as you tried to pull him; but that failed too. You watched as he moved to get more comfortable on the bed, a cocky grin on his lips. You stood by the desk in his room, secretly grabbing a cup of water that was on the side and hiding it behind your back. 

“I really didn’t want to have to do this...” You sighed, walking over to him, sultry gaze locked on him as your hips swayed seductively. His eyes widened as he watched you move closer. He gulped as you leaned down. 

“Last chance to get out of bed, handsome.” You hummed, licking your lips. 

“I’d rather see where this goes.” He smirked, reaching out to lightly gaze your thigh with his fingertips. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” You smirked before quickly pouring the glass of water over him and sprinting over to the door. Uvo let out a holler, wiping water from his face with a splutter before jumping out of bed. 

“Just you wait, Kitten, I’ll get you back for that!” He smirked, his voice gruff. 

“I win.” You smirked before leaving to go back to your own room and get ready. He stood there in shock, slightly impressed, before grumbling to himself and getting ready for the day. 

You walked into the kitchen to see Feitan and Phinks sitting at the table with a cup of coffee each. You paused in the doorway. 

“You’re back! How was your trip?” You grinned, making your way over the the stove as you tied the apron around your waist. They both perked up at your entrance and Phinks whistled at you. 

“You look good in that apron babe. Doesn’t she look good Fei?” Phinks smirked, looking at his partner. Feitan idly sipped his coffee, placing the mug back down on the table with a clank. 

“The trip was successful.” Feitan simply stated, paying no mind to your or Phinks’ words. 

“I’m glad to hear. I bet you boys are hungry now, I’ll make you something nice.” You smiled before writhing through the cupboards and fridge. 

“We’re absolutely ravenous.” Phinks looked at you with a hungry gaze, eyes raking over you. 

“Calm down there, Phinks. You need to eat. I bet you haven’t had a proper meal in a while.” You scolded, waving your spatula at him while you cooked some French toast. Feitan let out a small chuckle and your eyes widened at the sound. You didn’t draw attention to it however, smiling softly as you revealed in your small victory to make Feitan laugh. 

Once you were finished making breakfast, everyone was seated at the table and eating. You were sandwiched between Phinks and Uvo, quietly nibbling at your food as you listened to everyone’s idle chatter. 

After breakfast, Phinks hung around in the kitchen, helping you with the dishes as Uvo and Nobunaga sat chatting quietly at the table. 

“Uvo, might I speak to you?” Nobunaga asked, fidgeting with his hands. Uvo’s gaze was on you as he listened to his friend. 

“We are speaking.” He gruffed back, arm slung over the chair beside him as he watched you scrub the dishes. 

“Well yes, but I was hoping we could speak in private?” Nobunaga chuckled, and Uvo reluctantly tore his eyes from you to look across the table at his best friend, his brother - not by blood but by companionship, built upon layers of gruelling battles and trust. 

“Of course. What’s up?” Uvo stood from the table, following Nobunaga out of the kitchen, their voices disappearing down the hall. Phinks let out a pleased sigh. 

“Ah, finally alone with my babe.” He hummed, drying the last plate and wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. 

“I’m back later than I wanted, but seeing you here almost makes it worth the wait.” He hummed, nuzzling your hair gently. 

“You could have called you know.” You chuckled, bringing your hands up to rest on his chest. 

“Ah yes, but they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and baby, my heart has been dying to see you again.” He smirked and you laughed, pushing out of his hold. 

“You’re so corny.” You chuckled and he pouted. 

“What, you don’t like me being corny? Well, I’m something else that rhymes with corny and it starts with a ‘h’.” He smirked and you laughed again. 

“I can’t take you seriously when you say things like that.” You giggled as he wrapped his arms around you once more, pressing his forehead to yours. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” He grinned and you nuzzled your nose against his before he took the initiative to kiss you. It was soft and sweet, entirely unexpected by you considering Phinks’ nature but it was a nice surprise. 

“Why don’t we take this to your room?” He suggested and you nodded, letting him guide you by the hand to your room. 

As soon as the door to your room closed, Phinks pressed you against it, caging you in with his arms and pressing a hot kiss to your lips. You whined softly at him, feeling him press his hips against yours and grinding. 

You sunk to your knees, undoing his pants and pulling them down, letting his cock spring free. You bit your lip, moving to pump him a few times while your lips encased his balls, sucking eagerly before moving to stretch your lips around the tip of his cock. Phinks groaned softly, fingers tangling into your hair as you took him in your mouth, thrusting his hips shallowly in your mouth. 

You paid special attention to the head of his cock, swirling your tongue around it before deepthroating him. He threw his head back and cursed softly, tugging your hair. You repeated the action a few times before his gruff voice interrupted you. 

“Stand up and strip.” He growled. You did as you were told, stripping down to your underwear before slowly pulling your panties down and unclasping your bra; dropping them to the floor. Phinks licked his lips, stripping himself quickly before guiding you over to the bed. He took a condom from your desk draw and slid it on quickly. 

“You’re so hot, babe. Can’t wait to fuck you.” He growled in your ear before pushing you down onto the plush mattress. He knelt in front of you, dragging your hips up to him as he rammed into you fully. Your back ached and you let out a high pitched moan as he sheathed himself fully inside you. He gave you no time, beginning to thrust, parting your legs so he had a full view of him entering your tight pussy. 

“Fuck- so tight, baby. Feels so good.” He groaned, hips snapping sharply into you. He wrapped his arms around one of your legs, using it to ram deeper into you, his eyes fixated on your chest as your breasts bounced wildly at each of his thrusts. His gaze was dark, predatory. 

You moaned his name beneath him, begging for more as he hit deeper and deeper inside you. Your hands moved to grip the headboard, grounding you as he pounded relentlessly. The tip of his cock brushing against your g-spot caused you to moan erotically, eyes rolling back into your head. He smirked.

“Oh? Give me more of that baby, scream my name.” He growled, moving to repeat the action, the soft head of his cock grinding deliciously against the spot, making you twitch beneath him. He pulled out suddenly, causing you to whine at the loss and he smirked. 

“Ride me babe.” He watched you move, allowing him to lay down before you repositioned on top of him. He lined up his cock, groaning as he watched you sink down on him. You let out a soft moan, beginning to moved your hips slowly. His hand came up to spank you before grabbing handfuls of your ass and pulling you down on him repeatedly, thrusting up into you at a brutal pace. 

You moaned incoherently, eyes rolling back as your breasts bounced wildly at his movements. He pounded into you and you tried you best to keep up with him, desperately moving your hips against his. 

“Yes- Phinks, oh god.” You moaned loudly. 

“You’re taking my cock so good baby. My little cockslut.” You moaned erotically at his words, feeling your wetness seep out onto his cock as you rolled your hips enthusiastically. He moved to wrap a hand around your neck, choking your gently. 

“You like that?” He growled and you nodded, moaning weakly as he tightened his grip. 

“I knew you would, dirty slut. How many others have you fucked while I’ve been gone hm? Couldn’t wait for me to get back?” He moved to bite the lobe of your ear, almost cutting off your breathing. You choked out a whine and he smirked. 

“Bet you’re going to fuck someone else once I’m finished aren’t you? Fuck, baby, I’d love to see you on another cock, begging for it like the whore you are.” His thrusts were becoming sloppy. 

“Yes, ngh, I’m close!” You cried out, and he speared into your pussy roughly, grip tightening on your throat. Your vision blurred as you came hard, squirting over his cock, your juices soaking into the sheets below him. He moaned, giving one final thrust before spilling into the condom. 

You panted over him, both of you laying in silence for a moment before he spoke. 

“Fuck, I made you squirt. That’s so hot, babe.” He gently helped you off him, discarding the condom before pressing a kiss to your cheek. 

“I didn’t know you were so freaky. You like being choked and degraded, huh?” He smirked and your flushed softly. 

“I could say the same about you.” You chuckled softly before sitting up, kissing him gently. 

~meanwhile~ 

Nobunaga led Uvo to his room, welcoming him in. Uvo sat on the bed with familiarity, looking at his brother with confusion. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Uvo frowned, clasping his hands together as Nobunaga sat on a chair nearby. 

“I have known you for many years.” Nobunaga started and Uvo nodded. 

“You are like a brother to me. I care deeply for you and would never want to upset you.” He looked at Uvo. 

“What are you getting at?” Uvo asked, confused. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Uvo tensed, glancing away. 

“I know it must be difficult. Caring deeply for someone who must share their attention with others.” Uvo shook his head. 

“It’s not like that. We just get along. She’s not scared of me. I don’t care deeply for her.” Uvo tried but Nobunaga laughed softly. 

“You and I both know that isn’t true, Uvogin. I have known you long enough to know how you are feeling. It’s okay, my lips are sealed.” Uvo was silent and Nobunaga leant forward slightly. 

“Which leads me to why I asked to speak to you. You are my brother, and I would never want to interfere. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t dare get in the way. But, not to sound crude, this is her job and I have my own needs too...” Nobunaga trailed off. 

“You’re asking me if you can go to her.” Uvo stated flatly and Nobunaga nodded. 

“Perhaps, we could go to her... together?” Nobunaga suggested. 

“That way, I don’t feel as though I am intruding, and you get to watch her.” Nobunaga offered and Uvo leant back. 

“You want to fuck her while I watch?” Uvo smirked and Nobunaga folded his arms across his chest. 

“Well, when you state it so bluntly, yes.” The samurai sighed. 

“Okay.” Uvo said simply and Nobunaga looked at him quickly. 

“Really?” He questioned. Uvo shrugged. 

“You came to ask me, even though you have no need to.” Uvo stood moving to pace a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“We are not together, and it is her job. Personal feeling are dangerous in a job like ours. I do... care deeply for her. But, we could never work. I could never leave this life and she would always been in danger. It’s much better like this.” He smiled and Nobunaga looked up at his friend with a frown. 

“Uvogin-“ 

“Now, come on, we’ll ask her when the time is right. For now, let’s just go back to the others.” Uvo left no more room for discussion, walking to the door. Nobunaga followed, both of them returning to the group. 

Phinks left your room shortly after so you could clean up and have time to relax before preparing dinner. Upon exiting your room, you ran into someone. 

“Oh- Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” You laughed softly before looking up at the person. 

“Don’t worry. I was actually coming to see you. Shall we?” Feitan’s hand was on the handle of your door and you nodded nervously, following him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Fei needs to ‘talk’ to you ;)


	12. Question!

Hello Dearest Readers, 

Soda here, I just wanted to ask you all a question. 

Would you prefer me to update chapters as and when I finish them (this could mean double updates or maybe a week without an update) or would you prefer a little space between each chapter? 

I aim to have a chapter finished a week from when I have first started writing it, however, I often get excited to share the next chapter with you all which is why my chapter uploads have been very frequent. Because of this, I was wondering if you would all like me to just upload the chapter as soon as it has finished being written or would you prefer to have time to digest the previous chapter? 

Let me know in the comments down below! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it so far, you’re in for a wild ride! If you would like a one-shot doing, I take requests so feel free to comment on this chapter! 

See you in the next upload,   
Soda~


	13. Chapter 12: Games with Fei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked you guys about uploads and you all wanted me to just update as and when the chapter is finished so have some Fei! 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support <3

“I was wondering, would you like to play a game with me?” Feitan stopped in the middle of your room, turning to face you with a stoic look as you closed your door. 

“A game? Sure, what kind of game?” You felt giddy, finally getting chance to spend some time with Feitan. He was a mystery to you and you were intrigued to get to know him better. 

“You shouldn’t agree to things without knowing what they are. That can be dangerous, you know.” He mused, smirking. You went to retort, but quickly closed your mouth. He did have a point. You folded your arms across you chest, leaning back against the door as you eyed him suspiciously. 

“What is this game then?” You asked. 

“It’s a simple game, really. I will tell you to do something and you will do it. Or I will do something to you and you will take it.” His eyes dropped down, looking at you. 

“No matter how hard, or how much you beg. Is that clear?” He finished and you blinked a few times. 

“Oh, so it’s one of those games.” You hummed, tapping your finger on your chin. 

“I said, is that clear?” His voice was commanding and you looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Y-Yes.” You stuttered. 

“Good. Now strip. Slowly.” He wakes over to your desk and opened the top door, eyes grazing over the sultry items Chrollo had supplied you with. He pulled out a lace babydoll, it was black and crouch-less, straps fitting so it would cup and accentuate your ass. He turned to face you as you stood in your panties. 

“I thought I said slowly?” He growled before tossing the bodysuit to you. 

“Take your panties off and put this on.” He moved to take a seat beside your desk, cloak fanning around him. He looked powerful, in control. 

You did as he asked, shuddering as the lace slipped over your body. Once finished, he motioned you over to him and you complied, awkwardly holding yourself in embarrassment. 

“If you would like me to stop at any point say ‘mercy’.” You nodded and he leaned forward to hardly grip your face in his hand. 

“I want to hear you. Confirm you acknowledgement.” He hissed and you whined softly. 

“Y-Yes, Feitan.” He let you go and tutted. 

“That won’t do. You will not refer to me by my name in the bedroom. You will call me ‘Master’. Is that clear?” He eyed you and you nodded quickly. 

“Yes... Master.” You flushed as you spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Good. Now bend over my lap.” You did as he asked, positioning yourself so your breasts were pressed against one of his thighs, while the other propped your body up. 

“Like this, Master?” You asked, raising your ass. He chuckled darkly. 

“Such a filthy little girl.” His hand came down on your ass with a large smack causing you to gasp. 

“Sticking your ass up for me, begging to be spanked.” He tutted. 

“Count for me, Doll. Nice and clear.” He spanked you once more and you moaned softly, a red mark beginning to form on your skin. 

“O-One...” His hand came down again, harder. You screamed into his cloak. 

“T-Two!” Again and again, his hand slapped your skin until it was hot and red raw. You panted, face flushed and ass stinging. 

“T-T... Ten.” You whimpered and he rewarded you by smoothing his cold hand over your abused skin. You sighed softly before yipping as his pinged the strap of your babydoll. 

His hand smoothed across your skin and slipped between your cheeks to your pussy, fingers sliding over your lips. 

“So wet for me already. So dirty.” He pulled his hand away, rubbing his fingers together as he looked at your wetness on his hand. He brought his fingers to your face. 

“Clean them.” You immediately wrapped yours lips around his fingers, sucking them eagerly. When he deemed your job done, he yanked your head back by your hair and you moaned. 

“Get on your knees.” He growled and you scrambled to the floor, sitting in front of him. You watched as he undone his belt and pulled his cock free. 

“You know what you need to do.” He leant back, allowing you to touch him. His hand went to the back of your head as you brought him into your mouth. He thrusted up into your mouth and you gagged as his tip hit the back of your throat. 

“Mhm, take it all, you Dirty Little Girl.” Feitan groaned and your eyes watered as he set a brute pace, pulling you down around his cock and forcing himself deeper into your throat. When he pulled you off, strings of saliva bridged between his cock and your mouth and you panted heavily to regain your breath. 

“Look at you.” He moved his booted foot under your chin, tipping your head up to look at him. 

“Absolutely filthy.” He tucked himself back into his pants before standing, motioning for you to get on the bed. 

“Hands and knees, eyes forward.” He commanded, and you heard the sound of him removing his belt and shrugging off his coat. You get the bed sink as he got behind you. You heard the cling of his belt buckle fore the smooth leather smacked against your ass. You cried out, gripping the bedsheets as the leather dragged across your skin before he spanked you again. You mewled, legs shaking as he smoothed your skin with his hand. 

“Arms behind your back.” 

“Yes, Master.” You whimpered, moving your arms behind you, causing your face to press into the sheets. You felt him tie his belt around your wrists and you gave an experimental tug once he was finished. You were thoroughly secured. 

You heard the crinkle of the condom packet as he opened it, followed by a moment of silence in what you assumed was him putting it on before you felt the tip of his cock slide over your entrance. He tapped his cock against your folds before sliding himself up and down your folds, your slick coating him as the tip bumped your anus. You gulped and his hand came down again, hard on your ass and you yelped. 

“Still going hm? I’ll give you a reward then.” He commented before sliding into you, you felt your pussy sucking him in, stretching your walls to accommodate him and you let out a long moan. He was bigger than average with a slight curve to his cock that allowed him to rub against your g-spot with ease.

His hand took hold of the belt, pulling you up as he began to thrust, using you as a weight to keep him thrusting deep into you. His other hand gripped your ass, spanking you every so often before coming to grip your throat, pushing your face into the bed. 

“You like that? Filthy. Little. Whore.” Each word was punctuated with a thrust and you cried in pleasure beneath him. God it felt so good, the pain was just enough to be pleasurable and you secretly hoped there would be bruises by morning. 

“Look at you. Disgusting. You want my cum too? I bet you do, beg for it.” He hissed and you whined loudly. 

“Please, Master! I want your cum. I’m your filthy girl.” You whimpered, your pussy spasming as he took you over and over again. His grip on your throat tightened to the point your face was going red. But you didn’t want him to stop. 

“When I’ve given you my cum you will lay on the bed and finger yourself until you finish.” He growled, tugging on your wrists. 

“Yes, Master! Give it to me please!” You begged as he gave a few more final thrusts and spilling into you with a groan. 

He pulled out of you, undoing your restraints and moving to dress himself once again as you laid back on the bed and began rubbing your clit. He moved to stand over you before wrapping his hand around your throat again. 

“Go on, Doll. Cum for me.” He smirked as he watched you, and you rubbed quickly at your clit before you felt yourself cumming. 

“A-Ah!” You squeaked, coming down from your orgasm. Feitan let go of your throat, gently running his hand across your cheek. 

“You did so well, Doll.” He praised. 

“I had fun with our little game. Maybe we can play again sometime.” He mused before seeing himself out. You laid there for a moment before reluctantly sitting up. You hoped you could still make dinner for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Things get a bit angsty and Chrollo is your knight in shining armour, coming to your rescue and sweeping you off your feet ;)


	14. Chapter 13: Tears and Ballgowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit angsty I apologised but Chrollo makes everything better! This chapter doesn’t have toooo much smut in it because I felt like it would be a really long chapter so more Chrollo in the next chapter!

Luckily, you were able to make dinner for everyone after your experience with Feitan, however, you use of a cushion on your seat at the table did not go unnoticed. 

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Pakunoda asked, a small frown on her lips as you winced when you sat down. 

“Your neck is red, have you hurt yourself?” Uvo placed his hand over yours and you flushed softly. 

“N-No! I’m perfectly fine. Just... um...” Everyone’s eyes were on you, except Feitan, who ate his food silently. Phinks eyed you before looking at Feitan. 

“No way.” Phinks stated, before laughing loudly. 

“No fucking way!” He pounded his fist on the table as he cackled, everyone exchanging confused looks. 

“You fucked Fei, didn’t you! Aha! You and Fei- No way!” Phinks burst out, causing a few people to stare wide eyed while others began laughing. You furrowed your brows as the others continued teasing, nudging Feitan who ignored their attempts to jest, some exchanging money as they lost secret bets made against one another. 

“Why is that so funny?!” You slammed your bowl down, everyone turned to look at you. 

“No, babe it’s not that. It’s just, we never expected Feitan to-“ You cut Phinks off. 

“To what? To sleep with me too? Like everyone else has?” You clenched your fists. 

“You seriously bet money on this? How dare you. I’m not some toy for you all the rag around, I’m a human being too!” You glared at them all. 

“Well, to be fair, Chrollo hired you to-“ Phinks was cut off as you slapped him across the cheek; nothing hard, you didn’t have it in you to hurt him, but his words hurt. 

“How dare you! Is that what you all think then? That I’m some whore to warm your bed at night?” The table was silent. 

“Unbelievable.” You stood, chair clattering to the floor as you turned to walk away. Uvo caught your wrist gently but you ripped it from his grip. 

“Don’t.” You hissed, walking off and leaving your food at the table. 

You curled up in your bed, tears in your eyes as you wept quietly. You knew, deep down, they were right. You had been hired to attend to their needs. You were nothing more than a glorified prostitute. You felt your phone buzzing and palmed the bed in search for it, wiping your tears away, you answered. 

“Hello?” Your voice wavered as you sniffled. 

“Little Mouse, I hear someone has upset you.” Chrollo’s voice sounded across the phone. 

“I-No, it’s-“ You sighed. “It’s nothing. Really.” You curled up in your blankets, sniffing quietly. 

“It doesn’t sound like nothing to me. Are you crying, my Bunny?” Chrollo’s voice was soft, calming. 

“Maybe.” You whimpered. “But I’m fine, really.” You tried to sound happier but you couldn’t bring yourself to. 

“Open the door, Bunny.” Chrollo asked, and you looked up at your door before shuffling off your bed. You padded lightly to the door and opened it, revealing Chrollo. 

“Y-You’re back!” You squeaked in surprise, wiping your tears and trying to look less of a mess. Chrollo held a finger to his lips to silence you as he slipped his phone into his back pocket, holding his hand out to you. You took it without hesitation and he led you to the front door and outside of the base to his car. 

He opened the door for you and you slid in, thanking him quietly before he got in the driver’s side and began to drive away from the base. 

“No one knew I was coming back to get you. When Phinks phoned, I couldn’t bare to just leave you.” Chrollo sighed. 

“Where are we going?” You mumbled, wiping your eyes once more. 

“To my hotel, Bunny. We’re going out to cheer you up.” He smiled. 

“Oh, Chrollo I- That’s really not necessary.” You frowned. He came all this way just to take you out? 

“Nonsense. There’s a beautiful dress waiting for you in my hotel room. I have a ball to attend tonight on business. You’ll be my date.” He smiled, leaning his hand over to squeeze your thigh gently. 

“You want me to go with you?” You couldn’t quite believe what he was saying. 

“Of course, you’d make the perfect plus one, my Little Mouse. Besides, it might do you well to get away from the base for a little while. Even you need a break sometimes.” He chuckled and you looked dow at your lap. 

“Thank you.” You whispered. 

“What for?” He glanced at you briefly before looking back at the road. 

“For everything. For giving me a job, for being so nice to me, calling me, taking me out...” You sighed, staring out the window at the moon. 

“Well, it isn’t the most glamorous job, I know, but everyone seems to like you.” He hummed. 

“Probably not anymore.” You sighed, bringing your knees up to your chest. 

“I... was pretty mean to everyone. I slapped Phinks.” You placed your hands over your eyes. 

“Oh god, I slapped Phinks. I bet he hates me now.” You whimpered and Chrollo frowned softly. 

“Phinks is the one who called me, Bunny. He was worried, he regrets upsetting you.” Chrollo hummed softly. 

“I suppose he should be telling you this himself, but for tonight just forget everyone, okay? Tonight, it is just me and you and a lovely ball full of dancing and wine.” He smiled as he pulled up to the hotel and you gasped at the magnificence of it. It was grand and beautiful and that was just the outside. 

He whisked you inside and up to his room, presenting your dress to you. You gasped in awe, running your fingers over the delicate fabric. It was a rich deep blue, with a sweetheart neckline that would curve around your bust, pulling you in at the waist before puffing out slightly. It was full length, and you had no doubt it would touch the floor, the straps were loose, made up of blue roses that would line the side of your arms rather than sitting on your shoulders. The corset was decorated in the same embroidered roses, leading down to your waist before trailing to a halt, leaving an ocean of blue fabric from your mid thigh to the floor. 

“Chrollo this is- I can’t accept.” You looked up at him and he draped the dress over the bed before stepping towards you, cupping your cheek gently. 

“Nonsense, Little Mouse. It’ll look beautiful on you.” He then moved to usher you into the bathroom to change, handing you the dress and a pair of heels. You undressed, putting the dress of you and looked at yourself in the mirror. It really was a beautiful dress and it fit perfectly. You messed with your hair a little before exiting the bathroom. 

“Um, could you zip me up?” You asked shyly, eyeing him. He was wearing a blue suit that matched the colour of your dress, his white dress shirt had a few top buttons popped and his hair was down rather than the slicked back style you were used to. 

“Of course, Bunny. Turn around.” You did as he asked and felt his fingertips run across your skin as he zipped up the dress before turning you too look in the full length mirror. He stood behind you, hands on your shoulders. 

“You look absolutely exquisite, Little Mouse.” He hummed and you looked away shyly. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” You turned to face him, smiling. Chrollo laughed softly. 

“I’m glad you think so. Now, shall we be on our way?” He hummed, offering you his arm which you took gladly. 

The journey was short and soon you arrived at a large estate, expensive cars lined the courtyard, in the centre was a large fountain and the building was lit with small feature lights. Chrollo helped you out of the car and into the building, guiding you into a large hall that was filled with guests wearing the most expensive jewellery and finest clothing you had ever seen. Chrollo wrapped your arm around his, guiding you around the hall and greeting various guests. In the corner, a band played gentle serenading music and some guests took to the floor to dance. 

A server approached you and Chrollo with a tray of champagne flutes, offering you each one which you gladly took, hoping the alcohol would quell your raving heart and your nerves. Chrollo noticed this and gently moved to press a kiss to your temple, pulling you into him slightly. 

“You look beautiful, Bunny. Don’t be nervous, you’re the best one here.” He murmured softly before offering his hand. 

“Shall we dance?” He hummed and you flushed before taking his hand. 

He guided you out to the dance floor before putting one hand on your waist, the other clasping your hand. You placed a hand on his shoulder and let him lead. You didn’t know much about ballroom etiquette so you left it to him to guide you into the dance. Soon you found yourself having fun, your worries and anxieties slipping away as you eased into the dance with Chrollo, he twirled you around before his hand went back to your waist. 

“Have you done this before, Bunny, you’re very good.” Chrollo teased and you shook your head as he lifted you gently. Your dress swayed around the floor, ballooning beautifully as you twirled and you felt everything slip away. Like it was just the two of you in the room. You’d completely forgot about what had happened earlier and for the first time in a while, you could confidently say you were happy. 

It almost felt surreal being here with Chrollo. Without him, you would have never experienced anything like this, would never have had this much fun dancing or felt this beautiful. You looked up at him to see him looking at you, gaze intense as he pressed his forehead to yours. Perhaps, under different circumstances, you could have been together, no doubt Chrollo was a brilliant man, intelligent, handsome and no doubt would have given you the perfect life. You felt the pit in your stomach return, the anxieties closing in as the dance ended and you found yourself breaking away from him quickly. He looked you, confused and slightly hurt. 

“I-I’m sorry.” You stuttered out before turning and running off. You couldn’t breathe, everything felt tight and the air felt thin. You needed to get outside. You weaved through the maze of corridors, becoming more uneasy and panicked. You saw a stray server and approached them quickly. 

“How do you get to the garden?” You pleaded and the server pointed you in the direction with concern. But before they could say anything, you picked up your dress and fled. You felt a gust of wind blow in from the open doors as you approached the exit to the garden, running out onto the porch and stopping when you reached the stone bannister that lead to a set of steps that would take you down into the garden. 

You looked around, spotting a small lake nearby that was covered by trees, somewhere private where you could sit. You ran down the steps and towards the lake, stopping when you reached the edge of the water. There was a marble bench beside the waterline and you sat there, staring at your reflection in the dark water as your breathing calmed. 

“This is my job. Don’t get attached, don’t have personal feelings. They can replace you in an instant. This is your job. You’re getting paid to do this.” You repeated to your reflection as tears welled in your eyes. God, what had your life become? 

Your voice died in your throat, and you sat there staring at your disheveled reflection until your tears dried and you began to feel cold from the evening breeze. 

“There you are. I was beginning to worry when I couldn’t find you. Bunny, you’ll catch cold out here.” Chrollo stood behind you, taking his jacket off and draping it over your shoulders. 

“May I sit?” He asked and you nodded, looking away as you wrapped his jacket around you. He took a seat beside you, hands in his lap as he watched your reflections. 

“Is there anything I can do?” He asked, not taking his eyes from the water. 

“No. It’s just me being... me.” You ran your fingers through your hair. “Whenever something good happens, I always try to sabotage myself. I feel like I don’t deserve all of this.” You brushed your hands over your dress, sighing heavily. 

Chrollo moved to place his hand over yours, entwining your fingers together. You looked up at him and he was looking back at you. The moonlight cast his skin in a pale glow, his eyes dark. He looked almost like a demon, beautiful but deadly, ready to devour you whole. 

“You are beautiful. You have been an incredible help around the base and everyone seems so much happier and focused on their tasks. Y/N, this isn’t just a job anymore, you are apart of our family, you belong with us now, with me.” He looked at you, moving to cup your cheek gently. You leant into the touch. 

“You are so powerful without even knowing it. One flick of your wrist and you would have all of the Troupe down on their knees, willing to answer your every beck and call. I’ve never seen everyone get along so well. You being here, keeping us company, is more than enough. You are enough.” Your eyes widened at his words, a small gasp escaping your lips. 

“Chrollo-“ He hushed you, pressing a finger to your lips before swiping his thumb across your bottom lip. He pressed your foreheads together, eyes closing as you basked in the moonlight. 

“Even I would get on my knees for you, Little Mouse.” He whispered before pressing a kiss to your forehead. You held his hands in your own, looking at him before biting your lip gently. 

“I’m happy, being here with you, with everyone. I’m scared you’ll all get tired of me and cast me away.” You mumbled and Chrollo’s grip tightened around your hands. 

“Never. Even if they all got tired, I would never. You will always be by my side, Bunny. You are irreplaceable.” He kissed your knuckles gently and you felt yourself flush. 

“You really do have a way with words. It’s not professional to be seduced by your Boss, you know.” You laughed quietly and Chrollo moved to tilt your chin up so he could look at you. 

“Fuck professionalism.” He whispered before kissing you deeply, dragging you onto his lap. Your dress spilled over his thighs, bunching around your waist and exposing your thighs to the crisp air. You shuddered and Chrollo took the opportunity to run his warm hands across your skin, his tongue grazing your bottom lip. 

“What if we get caught?” You pulled back briefly, hand on his chest to stop him. 

“That’s the thrill of it all, Little Mouse.” He pulled you forward again, lips crashing to yours as he nipped your bottom lip gently, moving to unbuckle his pants. 

You ground your hips against him as he pulled his cock free before he pulled your hips forward, wasting no time in seating you on his dick. You both moaned in unison as he filled you, before you began moving your hips, riding him slowly as he gasped beneath you, burying his face in your chest. His hands wrapped around your waist as he took control of the pace, ramming into you at a delicious speed that left your mind blank as you aimlessly clutched his shoulders, moaning his name. 

“Careful, Bunny, we’ll get caught if you keep moaning my name so erotically.” He smirked before bringing his hand up to cover your mouth, muffling your moans. You were practically soaked for him, and he was filling you so perfectly it’s like you were made for him. He left gently kisses down your neck and across your breasts, giving you a few hard thrusts before pulling you off of him. You whined at the loss, looking at him in confusion. 

“That is just a little taste, Bunny. You can receive the full experience back at the hotel.” He smirked, kissing you softly, his tongue lazily pressing against your own. 

“Are we leaving now?” You questioned, eager to get back and continue your fun. 

“Patience, Little Mouse. I have some business to finish and then we can leave. I promise I will make it worth the wait.” He hummed, seating you beside him once more and straightening his clothes out. You pouted as he stood, unsure if you could wait to get back to the hotel, you were dripping already just from the small taste he had given you. 

He held his hand out, and you took it, standing up and walking back to the main building. You moved to hand him his jacket back but he stopped you. 

“Keep it. It looks much better on you.” You doubted his words but draped it back over your shoulders anyway, enjoying the warmth from it, the smell of his cologne soothing you as you walked back to the main hall with him.


	15. Chapter 14: Calls and Balls

As you as you entered the hotel room, Chrollo stripped off his shirt and belt, kissing you hungrily as his fingers fiddled your zip before undoing it. 

“I thought this evening would never end.” He growled, stripping you of your dress. You watched it pool around your feet before you moved to lay on the bed in your underwear. He watched you with dark eyes. 

“Touch yourself for me, Bunny.” He smoothed his hands through his hair briefly before palming himself, watching as you moved to rub your fingers over your panties, moaning softly before dipping your fingers into your underwear. You gasped, moaning his name as his eyes scanned over your body. 

His eyes narrowed into a glare upon seeing light bruises from your time with Feitan. He moved over the the bed, light touches brushing over your skin. 

“What are these, Bunny?” He hummed, scanning the rest of your body. You flushed. 

“F-Feitan...” You confessed, biting your lip gently. 

“He hurt you?” He growled and you shook your head quickly. 

“N-No! We- um...” you trailed off and Chrollo’s face grew dark before he gripped your throat gently. 

“You tell Feitan that I am the only one that can leave these marks on you. Do I make myself clear, Little Mouse?” You nodded, arousal spiking in your core as you felt his fingers rub your clit. 

“They can touch you, kiss you, fuck you. But if they bruise you, I will get angry.” He growled lowly and you moved to place your hand over his. His grip on your throat loosened substantially. 

“It’s okay Chrollo. Don’t think about them. It’s just me and you tonight.” You whispered, moving to kiss him gently. His hands ran up your sides, tangling into your hair as he hovered over you. 

You moved to undo his trousers, pulling his cock free and stroking him before he took control, rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. You moaned his name softly. 

“You like that, Bunny?” He asked breathily, dragging the tip of his cock against your clit, creating delicious friction that had your toes curling. You nodded quickly before crying out ha name as he pushed the head of his cock in. 

“If others are going to bruise you-“ He thrust himself further inside and you whined. 

“-then I’ll be the first to cum in you.” He growled, bottoming out inside you. 

“Would you like that, Bunny? I’ll fill you full of my cum and watch as it drips out of you. Or maybe I’ll plug you up so you can’t get rid of it, you’ll be full of my cum as we drive back home later. Everyone will know how naughty you’ve been.” He hissed as he ploughed into you and you begged for more, begged him to go harder, faster. 

“Cum in me please, Chrollo!” You moaned as he grabbed your throat, cutting off your air. 

“Daddy will fill you up till you’re bursting. Don’t you worry, Bunny.” He growled and you whimpered, clinging to his arms as his cock slid in and out of your tight pussy. 

“Yes Daddy, cum in me. You’ll be the only one!” You begged and he chuckled lowly. 

“And it better stay that way. If I find out you’ve let someone else cum inside you without a condom, Daddy is going to get very angry. Do you know what I’ll do?” He nipped the lobe of your ear, breath tickling your skin. 

“N-No.” you whimpered. 

“I’ll kill whoever cums in you. I don’t care who it is.” His words made you shudder, arousal spiking through you as you cried out, orgasm washing over you as you squirted on his cock. 

“Mhm, you’ve made a mess, Bunny. That won’t do.” His hips snapped against yours at a brutal pace and you screamed in pleasure as he worked your oversensitive pussy, lifting your legs onto his shoulders as he relentlessly pounded into you. 

“You ready for my cum, Bunny? I’m going to fill you till you’re bursting.” You looked up at him, skin hot and cheeks flushed. He looked so handsome, hair falling over his eyes as his skin glistened under the light, he panted in time with his thrusts, skin slapping against your own as he worked himself to his release. His movements were becoming sloppy, more desperate. 

“Be a good girl and take it all for me, okay?” He moved to lay over you, whispering in your ear. You moved to bite down on his shoulder as he pounded you, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed you. 

He moaned your name as he came, legs stuttering as he pressed himself deep inside, his cum spurting out, coating your pussy with his cum. He breathed heavily in your ear before sitting up, swiping his hair back out of his face as he pulled out and watched you. 

His eyes grew dark, his tongue swiping his bottom lip seductively as he watched his cum dribble out of your pussy and onto the bed sheets below you. You felt his cum leaking out of you, ribbons upon ribbons, he really had filled you to bursting. You looked up at him shyly. 

“Don’t worry about this, I’m on birth control.” You confirmed. He chuckled, moving forward to press a kiss to your forehead. 

“I wasn’t worried about that, Bunny. I just wanted to fill you full of my cum.” He smirked as your cheeks became flustered as you pushed him gently. He laughed falling back on the bed. 

“What if I wasn’t on birth control? You’d be in trouble then!” You tutted and he smirked. 

“The thought of impregnating you is turning me on. If you don’t want me to cum in you again I’d stop talking if I were you.” Your mouth hung open in shock at his words before you looked away embarrassed. You decided to get him back. 

“Okay, Daddy.” You stressed the nickname, watching his eyes flick to yours. 

“Oh, Bunny. You are walking a dangerous line.” He growled and you smirked. 

“Oh? Sorry, Daddy.” You hummed, acting oblivious. He caught your wrist in his hand. 

“Call me that again, I dare you.” He challenged and you smirked at him, leaning forward and pressing your foreheads together. 

“Was that meant to be a challenge, Daddy?” You squeaked as he kissed you ferociously, throwing you backwards onto the bed. 

“Now you’ve done it, Little Mouse. I’m going to fill you up until you’re begging me to stop.” He kissed you again and you giggled against his lips. 

“Oh, I hope you do.” You kissed him gently as he eased his cock back inside you. You gasped softly, humming in pleasure as he began to thrust gently into you. 

Your phone began buzzing and he reached onto the bedside table while still inside you, looking at the caller ID. 

“It seems that Hisoka is trying to contact you.” He mused, answering the call before pressing it to your ear. You flushed. 

“H-Hello?” You bit your lip as Chrollo continued thrusting into you, hoping your voice didn’t waver too much. 

“Darling, where are you? I come back and the base is in shambles and you’re missing.” Hisoka’s voice spoke through the phone. 

“I’m with C-Chrollo!” You practically squeaked down the phone as Chrollo snapped his hips against yours roughly. 

“Is everything okay?” Hisoka asked quickly and you let out a shaky ‘yes’. 

“I’m- Ah! I’m a bit, mhm, p-preoccupied at the moment, H-Hiso-ka ah!” You covered your mouth with your hand as you listened to silence on the other end of the line. 

“I see. Well, call me when you’ve finished with the Boss. I will come and get you.” His tone was flat before he hung up and you tossed your phone to the side. 

“You’re so embarrassing!” You whined before he began brutally pounding into you. 

“You’ll get over it, Bunny, now take my cum like a good girl.” He growled, the bed shaking with each of this thrusts as he set a fast and brute pace. 

~meanwhile~ 

Hisoka sat in his room, a scowl on his face as he clenched his phone in his hand. Here he was, actually worried about someone other than himself, and you were getting fucked to oblivion by his boss. He tutted, throwing his phone down on his bed before beginning to shuffle a deck on cards. 

He was going soft. Maybe he needed to spend more time with Illumi, maybe go out and look for some prey to sink his claws in to. A knock at his door broke his thoughts. He played with his cards absentmindedly, beginning to build a card tower as he called for the person who knocked to enter. Uvo’s hulking figure stood in the doorway. 

“Have you managed to contact her?” He asked, and Hisoka smirked, nodding. 

“Yes. It seems our Darling is getting to know the Boss better.” He hummed, balancing two cards together as Uvo gruffed. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He scowled at the magician before him as Hisoka continued building his card tower, paying little mind to Uvo. 

“What I mean, Uvogin, is that Chrollo made her answer the phone while he was balls deep inside her. I don’t know how I can spell it out to you anymore.” Hisoka’s tone was sour and Uvo grit his teeth. 

“Put your claws away, Hisoka. Without the Boss she wouldn’t even be here. I’m sure he has needs to.” Uvo mumbled before Hisoka gave him a piercing glare. 

“Is that all you came in here for? If you’re done then close the door on your way out.” He went back to building his card tower and Uvo tutted, leaving and slamming the door with a rattle, causing Hisoka’s cards to fall, scattering across the desk. He tutted unhappily, tossing the card to the floor, watching them scatter across the carpet. How annoying. 

He leant back in his chair, chin propped on his hand as his clawed fingers tapped gently on his cheek in thought. He hadn’t realised how long had passed until his phone began buzzing. He answered almost immediately. 

“Yes?” His tone was annoyed and you paused for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” You asked. 

“No, my apologies Darling. Are you finished?” He asked, slipping back into his playful mood. 

“Yeah, Chrollo wanted me to stay but I need to talk to Phinks and be there to make breakfast for you all in the morning so I told him I was going.” You sighed into the phone. You sounded tired. It was late after all, coupled with your time spent with Chrollo, no doubt you would head to bed once you returned home. 

“Okay, Darling. I’m on my way.” Hisoka then hung up the phone and set off. 

Upon returning, the Troupe timidly looked at you as you made your way to the kitchen to make some tea. Your neck was marked with hickeys and you looked disheveled. You turned towards the table where Uvo, Nobu, Paku and Phinks sat. 

“What is it? I can feel you staring at me.” You sighed and they all averted their gaze. 

“Nothing, you just seem tired.” Nobunaga gave a small smile and you ran your hand through your hair, finishing making your tea before picking up the cup and making your way to the kitchen door. 

“I am tired. I’m going to bed.” You looked at each of them and turned to exit. Just before you could though, Phinks called you. 

“Can we... talk?” He looked sad, brows furrowed and mouth turned down. 

“In the morning. I really am tired. I promise everything is okay, I’m sorry for overreacting. We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?” You gave him a comforting smile and he nodded, seeming to relax a little. 

“Good night everyone.” You bid everyone goodnight before retreating to your room, your tired body barely able to gulp down your tea before you collapsed into bed and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Breaking the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Soda here! 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I didn’t want to leave you all gagging (no pun intended) for too long so I decided to upload the chapter as it is while I work on the next part! 
> 
> Enjoy my simps <3

The morning had passed suspiciously quietly. You’d woke to a note on the door of your room stating that everyone had left. Where they had gone, they didn’t say. You ate breakfast alone, cleaned the base alone, did chores alone. You sighed heavily as you looked at the clock. It was nearing lunch time and no one was back yet. You couldn’t help but be a little worried. You decided that baking would take your mind off it. You made chocolate chip muffins, putting them in the oven and setting the timer before walking over to the table and sitting down. Hisoka entered the kitchen just before the timer went off. 

“Mhm, smells divine, Darling.” He hummed and you turned to face him before getting the muffins out the oven. 

“Hisoka! I was starting to think no one was coming back.” You sighed, placing the muffins on a cooling rack before turning to look at him, wiping your hands on your apron. He approached you. 

“I could never leave you for too long.” He chuckled, bringing you into a gentle kiss. You hummed softly against his lips before looking at him suspiciously as he moved behind you, beginning to massage your shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” You questioned. 

“What ever do you mean, Dearest?” He hummed, face coming down to hover above your shoulder and his fingers continued to dig into your shoulders. 

“You’re being suspiciously nice.” You moved to look at him and he smiled slyly. 

“I’m always nice.” He moved to kiss your neck, hands sliding down to your waist. 

“Debatable.” You smirked and he squeezed your hips, causing you to gasp softly. 

“I can show you how nice I can be, Darling.” He mused before bending you over the table quickly, slowly moving to grind against you. You pressed back into him with a soft sigh. 

“It’s dangerous to wear a skirt and that cute apron around me. I can’t control myself.” Hisoka moaned, rolling his hips against yours, erection sliding against your ass through the fabric of his trousers. 

“What if the others come back?” You looked to the door as he pushed your skirt up over your ass, pulling your panties down. 

“I’ll be quick, Darling.” You felt his bare cock slide against your folds and you gasped softly before he pressed inside, your pussy wrapping around him. 

“Yes!” He cried, bottoming out into you, the raw feeling of his cock inside you was intense, feeling him sliding against your tight walls as you sucked him inside. 

“Oh, Darling~ I’m going to cum inside you today.” He growled, moving to wrap your hair in his grip, tugging slightly. 

“Ah! You- You can’t!” You moaned. 

“Oh? Says who? Chrollo? I’d love to see him stop me.” He hissed, tugging your hair harshly as he slammed into you, setting a fast and brutal pace. 

“You want my cum, Darling? Beg me to fill you.” He teased, moving to rub your clit gently. 

“Hisoka! Please, oh-! Fill me up! I want you cum!” You begged, body shaking against his own as he slammed into you repeatedly, rubbing your clit relentlessly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes!” You squealed, backing up against him so he could go deeper into you. You moaned his name, begging him to fill you repeatedly as his thrusts began to grow sloppy, less rhythmic. 

“I’m cumming, Darling! Take it all!” He shouted, back arching as he came in you. His cum spurted into your pussy, filling you up rapidly before it ran down your lips, coating his cock.

“Mhm, I came quite a bit.” Hisoka smirked, slowly pulling out and admiring his work, scooping up some cum that was running down your legs before pushing it back into your dripping hole. He slid your panties back up, patting you ass gently. 

“Don’t let any leak out now, Darling.” He smirked, slipping his cock back into his pants before pulling your skirt down. You had just enough time to stand before multiple footsteps coming down the corridor alerted you. 

You straightened yourself, messing with your hair and smoothing your apron out as the Troupe came into the kitchen followed by Chrollo. 

“Everyone is back!” You smiled happily, noting that Chrollo and the others that had been gone were now present. 

Chrollo made his way to you, his hand slipping over your ass as he moved to kiss your cheek. You flushed as you felt his hand move under your skirt, swiping over your cum soaked panties. You felt his grip tighten on your sex, face remaining stoic as he moved to whisper in your ear. 

“Did you let that clown cum in you?” He growled lowly, only audible to you as the others mingled around the kitchen. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” He hissed before letting you go and moving away, your eyes followed him as he moved to sit at the table, not sparing you a second glance before you felt yourself wrapped in a warm embrace from behind. You looked up to see Uvo smiling down at you. 

“Hello, Kitten.” He gruffed and you smiled. 

“Hey big guy.” You chuckled before he spun you round to face him. 

“Might we take a second of your time, Lotus?” Nobunaga hummed as he approached you. You looked between the two of them with a curious smirk before nodding. 

“Sure, what’s up?” You asked and Nobunaga moved to exit the kitchen, Uvo leading you to his room. 

The two sat across from you on the bed whilst you took a seat at Uvo’s bed, it almost felt as if you were at another job interview. You chuckled nervously. 

“I feel like you’re going to question me about something.” You rubbed the back of your neck. 

“Is there something you should be questioned about?” Nobunaga teased and you flushed, looking away quickly. 

“N-No! I just mean- Well, it’s just odd that you wanted to talk to me alone.” You stuttered awkwardly, fiddling with your skirt. 

“Relax, Lotus, there’s nothing to worry about.” Nobunaga chuckled before turning to his partner. 

“Uvo and I wished to discuss something with you.” Nobunaga looked back at you as Uvo took over the conversation. 

“You see, Kitten, I have really enjoyed out time together so far-“ Your heart swelled at his words and you smiled shyly. 

“-And I’ve grown quite, er, happy, to be around you. Nobu noticed this and suggested that we... well, that we ask if we can both sleep with you. At the same time. Together.” Uvo played with his hands nervously. 

“That way, Nobu and I can be closer like brothers and still have our needs met without causing arguments.” Uvo risked a glance up at you and you chuckled softly. 

“So, tell me if I’m wrong here, but you two basically would like to have a threesome with me?” You mused. 

“Y-Yes. That’s right.” Uvo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Okay.” You said simply. 

“If you need time to think I understand, take all the time you need, don’t feel pressured.” Uvo rambled and you moved over to him, placing your hands on his broad shoulder. 

“I said okay, Uvo. I’d be happy to fulfil your requests.” You stroked his cheek gently as he blushed. 

“Wonderful, I look forward to it, Lotus.” Nobu smirked before standing, placing a kiss on your forehead. 

“I shall return to the kitchen now.” He hummed before leaving, leaving the two of you alone. You looked down smiling at Uvo gently. 

“You really are a big softie, huh?” You teased and he grumbled, burying his face in your shirt. 

“Only to you.” He huffed, wrapping his arms around your waist. You ran your fingers through his hair. 

“Anyone would think you have a crush.” You smirked, teasing him once more. Uvo stiffened for a moment before hiding his face. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He muttered and you laughed softly. 

“Hey, I’m only teasing.” You patted his hair before pulling away. 

“I need to get shower and get changed before dinner. Don’t miss me too much.” You gave a cheeky grin before leaving. 

You went to your room to grab a towel before making your way to the bathroom. You threw your towel down on the floor and moved to strip your clothes when you heard the door open. 

“H-Hey! That was locked you know!” You chided before quickly swallowing your words as Chrollo entered the bathroom. 

“I’m aware, that’s why I picked the lock.” He closed the door behind him and looked at you. 

“Trying to get rid of the evidence, Little Mouse?” He asked, referring to Hisoka’s cum that was currently sliding down your legs now you had no panties on. 

“N-No, I- Well I just... I wanted to clean up...” You wrapped your arms around yourself as Chrollo stared you down, eyes raking over your body. 

“I meant what I said, Bunny. I will kill anyone that cums in you. Only I was allowed to. And you broke the rules.” He moved towards you and you found yourself stepping back. 

“I think some punishment is in order. Don’t you?” He mused, tilting your chin up to look at him.


	17. Chapter 16: Messy Cleanup

“Chrollo, please, it was an accident. It won’t happen again, I promise.” You whimpered, moving back as he made his way towards you. 

“You words mean nothing to me, Bunny.” He grabbed you by your wrist tugging you forward. His fingers ghosted over your skin before parting your folds, sliding his fingers along your pussy. He tutted in distaste. 

“Only I was meant to fill you. Are you begging to be fucked raw so badly?” He thrust his fingers into your roughly and you moaned, pressing against his chest. 

“You only had to say, and I would lock you away. Take you over and over, raw and rough, until you were bursting with my cum. Fuck- Maybe I’d fill you so much that you’d be impregnated. Is that what you want, Bunny? Do you want me to fill you so full that your stomach swells?” You could feel his erection against your bare stomach, whimpering slightly at his words. You shuddered as he glared down at you, bringing his cum soaked fingers in front of your face. 

“But instead, I find this.” He rubbed Hisoka’s cum between his fingers, face hardened in a scowl. 

“I know it’s not my cum, and that clown is the only other person around when we came back. So tell me, Little Mouse, why is there someone else’s cum in you?” He moved to grab your face tightly, smearing Hisoka’s cum on your skin. You looked at him with wide eyes. 

“I-I...” You were lost for words, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Use your words, Bunny.” He growled. 

“I don’t know.” You cried, defeated. 

“I told him he couldn’t.” You murmured and he let go of your face, eyes softening. 

“And what did he say?” He moved to caress your cheek gently. 

“T-That he’d like to see you try and stop him.” You bit your lip, looking away. You saw Chrollo’s entire body stiffen before he moved to kiss your forehead. 

“Okay, thank you. I’m sorry for scaring you, Bunny. This isn’t your fault, have a relaxing shower and go to your room. I’ve left a gift for you.” He moved to kiss your lips gently before moving away, going to the door. 

“Chrollo!” He stopped, facing the door still as you called him. 

“You’re not going to kill Hisoka are you?” Your voice was laced in worry, you knew the magician was difficult sometimes and that his playfulness got him into trouble, but a mistake shouldn’t cost someone their life. 

“We’re just going to have a little chat.” His voice was sickly sweet and it made your stomach drop. Somehow that felt more threatening that if he had just stated that he was going to kill Hisoka. 

“Don’t fight.” You begged. 

“Oh, Bunny, there’s not going to be a fight. I promise.” He smiled at you before leaving. You couldn’t ignore the awful feeling in your gut as you showered quickly. Doing as Chrollo said and returning to your room. 

You saw a large box on the bed and moved to open it carefully, eyes widening as you took in the garment. It was a beautiful floor length dressing gown made of beautiful red silk that had a faux red fur trim around the edges. The sleeves were long as the fabric pooled on the floor, no doubt forming into a small train of fabric once it was on. The belt was made of the same red silk and the garment screamed high class. You were shocked to say the least. You moved to try it on, the fabric swaying beautifully as you twirled in it, looking at yourself in the mirror. It fit you perfectly, accenting every curve of your body. You felt beautiful. Your ran your fingers over the fabric, smiling softly before you heard a loud commotion down the corridor followed by shouting. 

You shot out of your room, your dressing gown clinging to you as you ran to the kitchen were the troupe as gathered in a large crowd. You pushed past until you saw that Chrollo was pressing Hisoka against the wall by his shirt collar. Hisoka’s hair was messed and his lip was cut and bleeding. His eye looked swollen, forming the beginnings of a black eye and his makeup was smudged. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled as if he had been in a scuffle and his knuckles were red. Chrollo was in a similar state. His hair was messed compared to the neat slicked back way you were used to, he had a thin cut on his cheek and from the playing card sticking out of the wall behind them, you guessed Hisoka had thrown it at him. His cheek was blossoming a bruise and he had a small amount of blood on his chest. You weren’t sure who’s blood it was. Hisoka tried to move but Chrollo gripped his throat, slamming his head back into the wall, causing the magician to gasp. 

“Mhm, keep choking me like that and you’ll make me cum, Boss.” Hisoka smirked, licking the blood from his bottom lip as he moved to place a hand around Chrollo’s arm. A crunching sound filled your ears and you looked away quickly as you heard Machi scream at Hisoka. You looked back to see Chrollo’s arm hanging limply at his side, teeth grit together before he grabbed Hisoka by his hair, forcing him down so his knee connected with Hisoka’s nose. You heard the sound of his nose breaking and you felt yourself pale. 

“Stop it!” You rushed forward, only to be pulled back by a stern looking Uvo. 

“Don’t kitten, I don’t want you to get hurt. We’ve tried to stop them.” Uvo held you against him as you looked desperately at the two men before you. Was this about what happened this morning? They were fighting, breaking each other’s bone just because Hisoka had cum inside you. 

“If- If you don’t stop fighting then- then I’ll- I’ll do anything for you again! No attention, no love, you’ll even have to cook your own food!” You screamed at them. Hisoka looked at you briefly, blood streaming down his face as Chrollo grabbed him in a headlock. 

“I don’t think you’re in a position to deny me, Bunny.” Chrollo growled, slowly cutting of Hisoka’s air. 

You looked around desperately before pulling yourself out of Uvo’s grip. 

“Fine. If you won’t listen then... Then I quit. If you can’t set rules and sort it out like gentlemen, then I’m done.” You announced hastily, watching as everyone moved to look at you. 

“You can’t leave!” Shalnark cried. 

“Please reconsider.” Pakunoda looked at you, a frown on her face. 

“Babe...” Phinks’ saddened eyes looked at you. Feitan didn’t say anything, he just looked away, hiding his expression. 

You looked at Chrollo but he didn’t speak. 

“So that’s how it is then.” You sighed heavily before turning to leave, going straight to your room. You didn’t stick around for the uproar of shouting and arguing that followed as you closed your door behind you. 

You didn’t know what you were going to do. You had no home, barely any belonging. You probably had enough wages to secure you in a hotel for a while but you needed to find a job as soon as possible. You chewed on your lip anxiously as you moved to change, placing the dressing gown back it’s in box neatly before gather your things together. Chrollo probably wouldn’t want you lingering around if you quit so it was best to just pack as quickly as possible. A knock at your door alerted you, causing you to stare at it for moment. 

“Go away. I’m not a maid anymore.” You heard shuffling. 

“It’s me.” Uvo’s soft voice called back and you hesitantly made you way to the door. 

“What do you want?” You asked through the door and you heard him sigh. 

“It’s a little hard to talk through a door, you know. Open up.” He gently tapped the door and you hesitated before slowly opening it and allowing him inside. He seemed shocked to see you packed, your room bare. 

“You’re not really leaving are you?” He turned to look at you as you shut the door. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I quit, remember?” You saw him frown and you sighed moving over to him. 

“I don’t want anyone to fight, especially over me. Everything was fine before I came along and disrupted everything.” You sighed, moving to look up at him. 

“I’m gonna miss you, you know?” You smiled sadly and he moved to embrace you tightly. 

“Please don’t go. Things weren’t fine before you came here. They were worse. I-“ He sighed heavily, burying his face in your hair. 

“I don’t want you to leave. Stay. You can live in my room, I’ll pay for everything you need.” He clasped your hands in his. 

“I’ll- I’ll protect you, you won’t have to do any maid duties. I’ll worship you and give you everything you could ever want.” He looked at you pleadingly. 

“This almost sounds like a confession.” You joked before looking away sadly and shaking your head. 

“It wouldn’t be right for me to stay here.” You tried to pull away but Uvo clung to you. 

“Don’t leave me. Please.” He sounded so small. 

"I need you, we all need you." He clasped your face between his hands gently, moving to kiss you gently. It was slow and sweet; conveying the emotions he was struggling to say aloud. 

You sighed softly as he pulled back, giving you a little space before another knock sounded at your door. Both you and Uvo turned as the door opened, revealing Chrollo. 

"What are you doing?" His voice was sharp, cold. 

"Packing." You quipped back, zipping up your suitcase as if to reaffirm your point. Chrollo ran a hand through his hair, mostly to compose himself. 

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier, Sweetheart. There will be no more fighting." He said calmly. 

"Where's Hisoka?" You folded your arms across your chest. 

"He took a walk to calm down." You stared at him, and he sensed your distrust. 

"You don't believe me?" He almost seemed hurt but Uvo stepped in to confirm that Hisoka was okay. You breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at Chrollo. 

"Is that all?" You hummed, still mad at him. 

"I was hoping we could talk, Bunny. In my room." You'd never been to Chrollo's room and your interest was piqued. 

"Fine. But I'm still mad at you." You pouted, moving to the door. 

"I know, Bunny. Let me try to make things right?" He moved to rest his hand on your waist as he guided you to his room, opening the door and allowing you inside before shutting the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 17: Indulgence and Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a Hisoka/Chrollo threesome was obviously coming so enjoy this chapter with a lil cute Uvo at the end ♡ 
> 
> I take requests for one shots if you want one comment below and I'll work my magic! I also take ideas for how you would like the story to proceed so comment below what you would like to see more of/what you would like to happen! 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support!

After Chrollo invited you into his room you felt a wave of anxiety pool in the pit of your stomach. To talk was one thing, but to be invited to his room was another. You took in the decor of the room. It was dimly lit with a large mahogany king size bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were clearly silk and the colour almost reminded you of Hisoka's hair. You stood awkwardly in the center as Chrollo moved to look at you. 

"I hope you're not still thinking about leaving." His voice was calm, yet you felt slightly threatened by his tone. 

"That depends. Are you all going to fight, or are you going to get along? If you can't play nice, then I leave." You stood your ground. Chrollo closed in on you, almost like a predator honing in on his prey. 

"You keep stating these demands, but like I said earlier, I don't think you're in a position to make them." Chrollo hummed, tilting your head up to look at him. His eyes were dark; lustful. 

"And you seem to believe you control me." You blurted out before flushing in embarrassment. Chrollo let a small growl slip past his lips. 

"I'll show you real control, Bunny. Keep testing my patience." His tone was sharp. 

"I won't allow you to leave me." He pulled you into a searing kiss, his hand tangled almost painfully in your hair as he guided you to the bed. 

"In fact, you won't be able to walk after I am finished with you." He practically threw you onto the bed and you yelped in shock as he stripped you. Manhandling you until you were both naked, him kneeling behind you as he pushed you down into the mattress, ass presented for him. 

"I'll be the one making the demands now, Bunny. Now, take my cock like a good little girl and scream my name from that pretty mouth of yours." He moved to bite the lobe of your ear, shoving his hard cock into you. You whined at the stretch, a slight pain crawling up your spine as he entered you with no foreplay. 

His hips slapping against the back of your ass filled the room along with your wanton moans, his dick dragging deliciously against your walls as he moved inside you. He moved to lay over you, his chest pressed to your back, face buried in your shoulder as he pounded into you, his soft pants filling your ears and making you groan with want. 

The sound of the door swinging open caught your attention and Chrollo growled animalistically at seeing Hisoka at the door. He didn't stop his thrusts, continuing despite the audience. 

"Get out." He warned, voice low and gravelly. 

"And miss the show? Mhm, I'm enjoying myself here." Hisoka palmed himself openly, his cock straining against his pants tightly. 

"You take his cock so well, Darling. Is there room for another?" Hisoka mused as Chrollo grit his teeth, moving to clench your face between his hand; forcing you to look at Hisoka. Your eyes rolled back at Chrollo's pounding, a trail of drool slipping from your lips and onto his fingers. 

"I think my cock is all she needs." You moaned softly at his words. 

"Don't fight." You gasped as Chrollo pinched your nipple, rolling it between his fingers. 

"I agree." Hisoka shut the door, stripping himself as he walked towards the bed. 

"Let's settle this the good old fashion way, shall we?" Hisoka mused, moving to kneel on the bed, grabbing Chrollo by his hair and forcing him into a burning kiss. 

Chrollo growled against him, nipping harshly at Hisoka's lip, enough to draw blood, and the magician moaned loudly as he tasted copper on his tongue. 

"Mhm, that's more like it." He pulled him back into the kiss, clawed fingers moving to pinch gently at Chrollo's nipples and you heard him moan quietly. Hisoka's blood smeared across his lips, leaving a smudge of red on Chrollo's lips and you whined softly as they turned to look at you. 

Before you knew what was happening, you were sandwiched between them, your chest pressed to Chrollo's and your back pressed to Hisoka's chest. Hisoka licked a stripe up your neck, biting softly at your neck before moving to kiss you, forcing his tongue into your mouth as Chrollo mounted you on top of him, his cock stretching you and you moaned into Hisoka's mouth. Chrollo slowly moved his hips, cock dragging slowly across your cliff at the angle, causing Hisoka to growl softly. 

"I think she could take another cock, don't you?" His gaze pierced Chrollo's and the Boss moved to press his forehead to yours. 

"She's so tight, but she could take both of us. She's so greedy, sucking me in everything I pull out." Chrollo groaned before looking at you. 

"What do you think, Bunny? Be a good girl and take both of us." You shuddered in response, feeling Hisoka press the tip of his cock against your pussy. He moaned in delight, arms coming around to squeeze your breasts. 

"Darling, you're so wet. I could fill you up right now." Hisoka moaned crudely, beginning to push up inside you. The stretch was immense, a burning sensation making you hiss as you dug your fingernails into Chrollo's shoulders, leaving angry marks across his skin as you took in Hisoka. You shook against them and Chrollo moved to rub your clit gently to soothe you before Hisoka was fully sheathed inside you. 

"Oh yes, you're so tight, Darling. Mhm, I can't wait to fuck you senseless. You won't be able to walk once were finished with you." He moved to suck your neck greedily, leaving a large hickey behind and Chrollo moaned softly as he felt you clench around them both. 

"Let's fill her so full with our cum that she bursts. You'll be leaking for days after we're finished, Bunny. Would you like that? Do you want us to fill you?" Chrollo growled and Hisoka groaned softly. 

"Keep talking like that and you'll make me cum." He rolled his hips against yours and your back arched, causing the three of you to moan in unison. 

"Cum, Hisoka. She's not getting away with us just filling her once. I want to see cum gushing from her. Maybe I should invite everyone in here once were finished and let them see you? Or maybe I'll stuff you so that nothing can leak out." Hisoka shuddered at Chrollo's words, letting out a long moan as his cock twitched, spurting hot cum inside you, coating your pussy and Chrollo's cock with his cum. He gasped softly, giving a few shallow thrusts as he milked himself inside you, his clawed hands coming down to caress your stomach. 

"Lets make her stomach bulge with cum. She'd be our perfect little cum whore, so full and wet. Mhm, thinking about it is making me want to cum again. I want to ruin you, Darling." Hisoka growled, lavishing you with wet kisses as both he and Chrollo began to thrust into you. 

Time was a blur and you didn't know how long had passed but you were a mess. You were sweaty and out of breath, littered with scratches, bites and bruises and you had lost count of how many times Chrollo and Hisoka had cum inside you. The sheets below you were sopping wet with cum that dripped from your raw and abused pussy but they kept going. Your stomach was swollen with cum, your walls wet and coated with their release, your entire lower half soaked with their cum. You allowed them to handle you, moving you to where they wanted before proceeding to fuck into you and release, spurting into your womb over and over again. The both came in unison once more, causing you to squirt over the bedsheets from the overstimulation, giving you their final strings of cum as they dried up, finally pulling out of you. You felt empty as they pulled out, a puddle of cum gushing out of you onto the bedsheets as they watched. 

"Try and leave again and I will chain you up and fuck you raw. Ill fill you more than this if it happens again, Bunny, and it won't just be in that pretty pussy of yours." Chrollo moved out of the bed and Hisoka followed, both dressing and making their way to the door. 

"Rest now, we have things to take care of." Chrollo gave you a longing stare before leaving, Hisoka following. You laid there in a daze, too tired and sore to move, your throat raw from moaning. You didn't know how much time had passed until you heard the door open quietly. 

"What have they done to you?" Uvo's concerned face loomed over you as he scooped you into his arms, brushing your hair from your face. He was warm and comforting and you found yourself snuggling into him. 

"It's okay, I've got you, let's get you cleaned up and comfortable, yeah?" He moved to carry you to the bathroom and cradled you while he ran a bath, giving you soft kisses on the forehead and cursing under his breath about Chrollo and Hisoka. His fingers grazed over your bruises and he flinched when you winced at his touch. 

"I'm sorry, Kitten. Here, let me help." He stripped down and got into the bath with you, letting you lay against his broad chest as he cupped water in his hands and poured it carefully over your hair and body, washing away the sweat. 

He gently washed your hair, his deft fingers massaging your scalp before he moved to clean your body, taking extra care as he pampered you. After washing away the suds, he lifted you out of the bath and wrapped you in one of his large towels, burying the two of you beneath the fabric as he trudged to his room. 

He laid you on the bed gently before disappearing, coming back with a set of bed clothes and underwear as well as a glass of water and some pain killers. He delicately dried you off before helping you into your clothes and helping you take your tablets and water before gently towel drying your hair and moving you under the covers of his bed. He slid in beside you, allowing you to snuggle into him as he wrapped his arms around you protectively, resting his chin on your head. 

"Thank you..." You whispered tiredly, curling up against him. 

"Shh, Kitten. It's okay, I've got you." Uvo stroked his fingers through your hair as he lulled you to sleep, his scent encompassing you, making your eyes heavy as your body relaxed. 

"I love you." You mumbled, voice slightly slurring with slumber before you crashed, falling into a heavy sleep as Uvo stared into the darkness of the room, shocked by your words. He felt a harsh blush rise onto his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around you a little more, kissing your head gently as he snuggled his cheek against your hair. 

"I... love you too, Kitten." He whispered, falling into his own slumber shortly after, your limbs tangled in his as he encompassed you in his warmth and feeling of safety.


	19. UPDATE

Hi! 

I've made this work part of a series! The other series includes one shots, chapter alternatives and chapter ideas that I had that didn't make it into the Madame Maid series! 

I will also take requests there as well if you would like me to write something! 

Thank you for your support, I'm working on the next chapter of Madame Maid and it will be uploaded soon! 

Stay Safe! 

Soda 0w0


	20. Chapter 18: Misunderstanding

You woke early, feeling sore and your throat dry. You groaned as you rolled over, feeling a large mound beside you and you quickly realised you weren't in your room. You sat up quickly, slightly disorientated. The last thing you remembered was your time with Chrollo and Hisoka. Uvo stirred next to you, sitting up and letting out a sleepy yawn, his hair messy from sleep. 

"You okay, Kitten?" He mumbled, voice laced with sleep as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you back into his chest. 

"Y-Yeah... How did I get here?" You laughed nervously, snuggling down into him as he ran his fingers through your hair. 

"You don't remember?" He furrowed his brows, though you couldn't see this. 

"I was with Chrollo and Hisoka, they left and then uh... blank." You pondered, attempting to remember what happened. 

"I came in after they left and... did what they should have." He had a bitter tone to his words. 

"I carried you to the bath, washed you, dried you, got you into clean clothes and made sure you were okay... You don't remember anything? Not anything you said?" His arms tightened around your waist and you felt yourself flush in embarrassment. 

"I- Oh god thats so embarrassing that you had to see that..." You whined, hiding your face with your hands. 

"Did I say anything weird?" You buried your face in his chest and he heaved a soft sigh. 

"No, nothing like that." He patted your head softly. 

"What did I say?" You poked, moving to look up at him but he quickly pressed you just to his chest again. 

"Nothing. Don't worry. It can't be important if you don't remember." He gave a small chuckle but you could tell something was off. 

You sat up, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. 

"Something's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" You pressed and Uvo moved to lay on his back. 

"Upset me? Never." He stroked his thumb across your thigh gently and you moved to lean over him. 

"Then why can't you tell me? Something is off." You continued to press and he turned his face away from you. 

"Drop it." He grumbled and you pressed your hands against his chest. 

"I won't! Not until you tell me!" You pouted, cupping his face in your hands and forcing him to look at you. 

"Come on big guy... Do I have to tease it out of you?" Your voice was a breathly whisper as you moved to slide your hand across the front of his boxers. He breathed in sharply before catching your wrist. 

"You've had a rough evening, I don't want to hurt you more than you already are." He frowned but you quickly pulled your hand free and went back to teasing him, running your fingers over his slowly hardening cock. 

"My mouth is working perfectly fine." You moved to slide down to his waist, leaning down to mouth wetly over his cock. He let out a soft groan. 

"Kitten, I don't want-" You cut him off. 

"Dont want to hurt me? Then tell me whats bothering you." You were growing frustrated with him. 

"You... Ugh." He ran his fingers through his hair. 

"You told me..." His voice grew quiet. 

"... that you loved me... and I, I said it too." He mumbled and you looked at him with a shocked expression before your eyes became teary. 

"Uvo..." He quickly got up, padding to the door. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" You frowned, staring at him, the bed seemed cold now he wasn't there. 

"To get a drink." He didn't say another word before he left and you sat back against the headboard, turning to look at the bedside table. Two glasses of water sat on the top and you sighed heavily. You stood up, legs a little shaky as you made your way to the door, leaving quietly. You figured he wouldn't want you there when he came back, instead you padded across the hall. 

You heard muffled voices coming from Nobunaga's room and you frowned, clearly hearing Uvo's voice. You turned, making your way down the hall before knocking delicately at the door in front of you. It swung open almost immediately. The smell of rose and bubblegum engulfed you. 

"Hello, Sweetness. Back for more?" Hisoka teased before his face fell. 

"Whats wrong?" He asked, letting out a small noise as you engulfed him in a hug, causing him to step back to balance himself. He slowly wrapped his arms around you, closing the door and guiding you to the bed. 

"What's wrong, my Darling?" He asked softly, stroking his clawed fingers across your face. He sat down on the bed, laying back and you moved to cuddle into him, buryinh yourself into his side as his scent engulfed you. 

"I said something stupid and Uvo and I are fighting I think? I don't know, I just... Can I please stay here? I don't want to be alone." You mumbled and he kissed your head gently. 

"Of course. You are always welcome in my bed." He played with you hair gently as it lulled you to sleep, putting thoughts of Uvo far from your mind. 

When you next woke, it was to heavy pounding on Hisoka's door, causing you both to stir. You groaned softly as Hisoka rubbed sleep from his eyes, the duvet falling down to reveal his bare chest. He must have changed once you were asleep. The knocking subsided and Hisoka moved to cuddle you, pressing you into his chest and you revealed in the warmth, your finger coming up to tangle into his hair. He kissed your forehead softly, moving down to your cheek before finally capturing your lips. You hummed softly against his lips, pressing back into him as you tugged lightly on his hair. 

"Ngh, so naughty in the morning, I should have you stay all the time." Hisoka groaned against your lips, his tongue gently poking out to lap at your mouth. You sighed happily, allowing him to take control, his hand coming down to grope your ass. 

The door to Hisoka's room swung open to see Uvo, Machi, Shizuku and Pakunoda squeazed into the door frame. 

"Absolutely not! I don't think so!" Machi declared, marching over to the bed and whipping the covers off of the two of you. You hissed at the cold air before large arms lifted you and you realised Uvo was carrying you out of the room. 

"What the hell! I was busy if you hadn't noticed. You looked back to see Machi glaring at Hisoka, lecturing him about his and Chrollo's antics from last night. 

"Hisoka!" You whined, seeing him give you a small shrug before you disappeared down the corridor. You were placed on the sofa in the large communal room where Uvo gave you a prompt "Stay." Before leaving. You sat, a mixture of shock and annoyance flooding through you. 

You heard footsteps approach you and you prepared to tell Uvo exactly how you were feeling in that moment. 

"You had the audacity to run off wanting a 'drink' last night, which, by the way, was a terrible excuse, and now you barge into Hisoka's room unannounced and pick me up like I'm some rag doll? Whisking me off to sit on this cold sofa alone while you tell me to stay! Stay! Am I an animal? If you think you can just-" You words died in your throat. 

"Chrollo- I-I thought you were someone else." Your cheeks grew hot as you looked away. He smirked, amused by your little outburst. 

"I do hope whoever has annoyed you is ready for a real telling off, you sound rather annoyed." He mused, making his way over to you and gently rubbing your shoulders. 

"I-It's fine... I ow!" You yipped, moving away from Chrollo quickly, rubbing your shoulder, it was sore, most definitely caused from last night. 

"I'm sorry." His eyes were widened slightly before he relaxed into his normal calm demeanour. 

"I did go a little too rough last night, I apologise." He moved towards you once more, gently pulling you into his chest. 

"Forgive me, Bunny?" 

"It's nothing, really, I'll be fine by tomorrow." You gently smoothed his cloak with your hands relishing in the warmth he was producing. 

"Good." He moved to kiss you softly and you melted against him. However, your time was once again spoiled as the girls along with Uvo, came bundling into the room. 

"Boss, I mean this in no disrespect but I'm going to have to take Y/N away." Machi moved to pull you from his hold gently. 

"Oh? And why is that?" He mused, letting you go. 

"We flipped a coin with Hisoka and he lost so the two of you are banned from Y/N for the day as punishment for your rough behaviour last night." Shizuku pushed her glasses up as she spoke and Chrollo hummed in acknowledgement. 

"I see, then it can't be helped. I shall speak with you later, Little Mouse." Chrollo smirked, exiting the room. 

"You too, Uvo, us girls are having some time together now shoo." Machi waved him away and he hesitated, looking at you before leaving.


	21. Chapter 19: Girls Girls Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took waaaay longer than expected and I had to keep rewriting it because I wasn't happy with it but I think its okay now! 
> 
> Enjoy

"What the hell have they done to you?" Machi stood in your room with you as you undressed, wrapping a towel around yourself. You'd all decided to start off the night by having a soak in the bath. You looked up before placing a hand over your neck, self conscious. 

"Ah... They got a little carried away..." You stated shyly, avoiding eye contact with her as you quickly made your way to the door. 

"Lets forget about this, we're meant to be having a fun night." You smile at her and she ponders for a moment before dropping it, following after you. 

You met up with the rest of the girls and made your way to the bathroom, going to the back of the room where a large square pool sat, luckily it was full of steaming water, most likely Uvo's doing. You all hung your towels up and made your way into the water, if any of them noticed the marks on your body, they didn't comment on it. 

You felt yourself relax into the water, the steam and heat from it was doing wonders on your aching body. You fell into a comfortable silence as you all relaxed into the water but after a while Shizuku broke the silence. 

"How are you finding things here?" She wasn't wearing her glasses now, it took you by surprise and you had to take a moment to register what she said. 

"Oh, yeah, it's great! I mean, there's nothing to really dislike, I get a roof over my head, food, company, it's nice." You smiled. 

"And... How are the boys treating you?" Pakunoda asked and you laughed awkwardly. 

"They're fine, Uvo is lovely, Phinks is quiet but charming in a weird way, Feitan is a mystery to me but he seems sweet. Nobu is great to have a laugh with, Shal is so smart I get lost sometimes talking to him." You laughed as you spoke. 

"Hisoka is a handful but he really is sweet when he wants to be and Chrollo is..." You paused and they all looked at you. 

"I don't even know how to describe him really, he keeps me on my toes that's for sure, but he can be so kind and gentlemanly but also intimidating but at the same time he's a mystery to me. I never know what he's thinking." You chuckled and they all smiled. 

"Boss is a different breed." Machi agreed, and you all fell into a discussion about the boys, what weird habits they have, who snores and other secrets. 

You'd all continued your gossiping outside of the bathroom, dressing in comfy clothes and moving to Machi's bedroom with all the girls. You took a backseat, listening to the others share stories about the boys, embarrassing them. You didn't hear Shizuku talking to you until Machi nudged you gently. 

"Hm?" You asked. 

"What would you do if you had to choose one of us?" Shizuku asked quietly and the room fell into silence. 

"Why would I have to choose?" You frowned. 

"Well, we're not always going to stay together forever, we'll split eventually, we always do... So, who would you go with?" Machi looked down and you bit your lip gently. 

"I... I don't know." You said quietly. 

"You have to choose someone, we won't get moody if it's not us." Machi nudged you gently and you felt your mood drop, retreating into yourself. 

"I don't know, okay! I don't want to think about everyone leaving!" You stood quickly, looking at the girls briefly. 

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." You murmured before leaving. The girls called after you, but you ignored them, moving across the hall to your room. 

On the way to your room, Uvo stopped you, tilting your head up. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He caressed your face gently but you moved away, pushing his hand away. 

"Please don't, I don't want to talk." You tried to move past him but he grabbed your wrist, pulling you into his chest. 

"Come here. I'm not leaving you." He meant well but you pushed away from him. 

"Yes you will! Everyone will, the girls told me you would all leave." Uvo paused before sighing heavily. 

"Okay, listen... There's time when we do scatter... but now you're here it's different. I don't want to leave. Everyone else can but I don't want to go back to being on the road, I want to stay here, with you. I told you I would never leave, you don't believe me?" He crouched down, looking up at you as he took your hands in his own, gently rubbing his thumbs over your skin. You looked down at him, nodding before wrapping your arms around his neck, burying your face in his hair as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"That's my girl. Now, go back and have a fun night okay? You know they didn't mean to hurt you, they're probably feeling pretty dumb right now." He stood and you nodded, pulling him down to place a kiss on his cheek. He blushed, turning his head to the side. 

"Go on now, go have fun." He ushered you away before moving to his own room. You moved back to Machi's room, knocking lightly. 

The door opened quickly and Machi smiled softly, moving to the side to allow you in. 

"We're sorry, let's not talk about anything like that anymore okay?" Machi offered and you nodded, moving over to the girls once more. 

"We love you, and we all want to stay here with you." Pakunoda moved to hold your hand and you blushed softly. 

"She's right. We wouldn't know what we'd do without you." Shizuku said shyly, moving to cuddle into you, playing with your hair. 

"Forgive us?" Machi crawled over to you on the bed and you nodded gently, cheeks flushed at the close proximity of all of them. 

"Lets show you how much we all love you." Machi whispered softly, he breath fanning across your face as she spoke before pressing a kiss to your lips. 

You gasped softly, tilting your head back as Machi kissed you, her tongue sliding across your bottom lip slowly. Shizuku moved to place kisses across your neck while Pakunoda slowly kissed up your arm. They all moved as Machi moved to pull your t-shirt over your head, all of them doing the same as you bit your lip softly, fingers tracing Machi's nipples, tweaking them softly. You moved to suck on Shizuku's nipple, moaning softly as Pakunoda did the same to you. 

You moved one hand down Shizuku's chest, slipping into her shorts and pushing her underwear aside, sliding your fingers over her folds. She was wet already and you moaned softly, popping off her nipple as you slowly played with her clit. Your other hand moved to slip into Pakunoda's panties, pushing your fingers up into her wet entrance, you all moaned in unison as you fingered them both, stretching them out with your fingers before Machi moved over you, and you opened your mouth willingly as she perched on top of you, spreading her pussy in front of your face. 

You licked your lips, rolling your fingers over Shizuku's clit before pulling your hands off the two girls and moving to rub Machi's thighs, moaning as she moved to kiss Pakunoda. You moved to swipe your tongue over her folds, pulling them apart with your fingers before delving into her pussy with your tongue, sucking on her entrance before flicking your tongue over her clit. She moaned above you, rolling her hips against your mouth as you felt Shizuku move between your legs, her breath fanning across your pussy, causing you to moan. 

You pressed your tongue against Machi's clit, delving the tip into her entrance before fucking her with your tongue, she panted about you, rolling her hips as she fucked your face, moaning loudly into Paku's mouth. 

"Yes, oh fuck... I'm going to cum baby!" Machi moaned, grinding down onto your face. You moved to finger her, tongue focusing on her clit as you pumped your fingers into her and she shook above you. 

"Yes, yes, yes, oh baby, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Machi whined, her hips stuttering against your face as her cum filled your mouth. You swallowed it all, licking her gently as she panted softly before moving off you. Shizuku tongue fucked your entrance, bringing you back into reality and you arched your back, moaning. Machi and Paku latched onto each of your nipples. 

"You look so perfect." Paku whispered against your ear, moving to kiss your neck, nipping gently. Shizuku's tongue swirled over your swollen clit, and you shuddered, growing close. 

"Paku, sit on my face." You whined, and she complied. You wasted no time in sliding your tongue into you, licking enthusiasticly, moving down to tease her entrance before sucking loudly on her clit, slurping her wetness. 

Shizuki continued to fuck you with her tongue while Machi moved down to suck on your clit and your moaned against Pakunoda's pussy. She rolled her hips, riding your tongue as she moved to rub her clit quickly, her breasts bouncing with each roll of her hips. 

You moaned softly, the pleasure overwhelming you as you felt Machi's tongue slide along Shizuku's, entering you as they both tongue fucked you. You bucked your hips wildly, using your fingers to fuck Paku as you licked and sucked wildly at her clit. 

"I'm gonna cum!" You squealed, thrusting into Machi and Shizuku's mouth and Paku panted above you. 

"M-Me too, Ah! Ah, I'm going to cum, Y/N, please, ah!" Paku whimpered, squirting into your mouth and you swallowed enthusiastically, licking her clean as she came down from her high. 

You gasped, moaning against her pussy as Shizuku and Machi brought you closer to your orgasm. You panted, moaning loudly. 

"Yes, oh fuck- I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" You cried, squirting over their faces as you rolled your lips, your hot release coating their tongues as the swallowed it, licking your sensitive pussy as you came down from your high. They moved off of you as you all laid together, blissed out as you all came down from your high. 

Later, you each returned to your rooms, with you going to Uvo's, knocking gently. The door opened almost immediately and you looked up at him before holding your arms out. He picked you up, closing the door with his foot as he moved over to the bed, snuggling down into the covers as you wrapped yourself around him. 

"I love you all so much." You sighed happily, moving to nuzzle his neck. 

"L-Love?" He questioned and you hummed. 

"Yes. I love you." You moved to look at him, his cheeks were flushed as he looked back at you. 

"I love you too..." He mumbled shyly and you chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lips before you both settled back down to sleep.


	22. Chapter 20: Sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter upload to make up for my shoddy time keeping and taking ages with the previous chapter, Woo
> 
> Enjoy my darling simps

"Good Morning, Darling. You look absolutely divine." Hisoka walked up behind you as you prepared your morning coffee, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

"Mhm, you smell divine too." He growled quietly against your ear before kissing your cheek. 

When you had woke this morning, Uvo was gone, along with Chrollo and the girls. They'd all had to do something work-related, obviously you couldn't know the details but Uvo had left you a sweet note detailing his plans to take you on a date as soon as he returned. 

"Good morning." You turned, handing him a cup which he took gratefully. 

You both sat in silence at the table, you reading a book while Hisoka played with his cards, taking sips of coffee every now and then, though, you weren't sure it could be called coffee anymore with the amount of sugar he had dumped into it. Once your cup was drained, you marked the page you were on before closing your book. 

"Would you like to accompany me to the city today?" Hisoka asked casually and you looked at him, not quite believing you had heard him correctly. 

You hadn't been out in a while, and you were growing tired of being cooped up in the base. You'd been meaning to ask someone to take you out, but everyone seemed preoccupied and you didn't want to pester. Hisoka was looking at you with a raised brow, awaiting your answer. 

"Y-Yes, I'd love to, let me just get changed." You patted down your skirt awkwardly, jeans would be better, but Hisoka shook his head. 

"You look fine as you are, come on." Before you could complain further, he took your hand, leading you off to town. 

It took a while to reach York New, but when you did you were in awe of the tall buildings and busy streets. You trailed behind Hisoka until the crowd became dense and he took your arm in his and led you so you wouldn't get separated. You soon found yourself in a quiet townsquare, it was lined with various shops and hosted a large fountain in the centre. Hisoka treated you to crepes, and you both sat down at the fountain edge to eat. 

It was a messy meal to say the least, Hisoka had not skimped on the absurd amount of whipped cream and strawberries that filled your crepe and you hadn't realise you'd made a mess of yourself until you saw him fixated on you. 

"You have some cream on your face, Darling." He mused before leaning forward, his tongue swipping out to lick at the corner of your lips, bringing the cream away with it. You flushed red and were about to speak when a loud voice sounded in front of you. 

"Eh?!" A tall, lanky man with glasses stormed over to you wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase, beside him was a silent blond followed by two young boys. They stopped in front of you and Hisoka smirked. 

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" He said smoothly. 

"Miss, is this clown bothering you?" The tall male ignored Hisoka, turning to look at you. You briefly looked at Hisoka before looking at the man before you. 

"N-No... I'm sorry, do I know you?" You asked awkwardly and Hisoka let out a laugh and Leorio spluttered, pressing his glasses up. 

"Forgive me for saying, but this man here is dangerous and such a beautiful woman as yourself could only be in his company if he done something to you." Leorio stated and Gon moved forward, looking between the two of you before looking up at Leorio. 

"I think they're friends, Leorio!" He stated cheerily before looking at Hisoka. 

"Mhm, more than friends actually. He moved to press his forehead against yours, nuzzling his nose against yours before moving to look at the group. You were red with embarrassment. 

"No. There is absolutely no way. I don't believe it." Leorio shook his head before leaning in close to you. 

"If you're in danger, blink twice." He whispered, hand on your shoulder, but you were quickly pulled away from him when Hisoka wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into him. 

"Touch my wife again and you won't have a hand." Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he became possessive. 

"W-Wife?!" Both you, Leorio and the two young boys said in unison. 

"How long have you been married?" Gon questioned. 

"I don't believe it." Leorio bellowed, mouth agape. 

"There's no ring..." Killua frowned. 

"Yes, she's awfully clumsy, aren't you, Darling? She lost it while we were having some fun in the woods so I'm getting her a new one today." Hisoka purred against you, but you were lost in thought. 

Wife? Wife?! You stomach churned in excitement and your arousal spiked at the thought. Everytime Hisoka called you his wife it made your breath hitch. 

"Come now, Darling, let's get you a new ring." Hisoka stood, pulling you up before clasping your hand in his and leading you away. You were still dazed as you walked but after a few steps, Hisoka stopped, pulling you into him and kissing you passionately. You snapped out of your thoughts when his tongue slid across your bottom lip and you gasped softly before he pulled away, looking behind him briefly to see the group's faces before continuing to walk. 

"Where are we going?..." You asked after a few minutes. 

"To the jewelers, we're getting my precious sweetheart a ring." You looked up at him, confused. 

"You don't have to actually get me a ring we're not-" He shushed you before pulling you into a jewellery store. 

"Dont you want to be my wife?" He mused before looking over his shoulder. You followed his gaze, noticing the four from earlier quickly ducking down out of view. 

"Ah, I see." You giggled before looking at him. 

"Friends of yours?" You asked before examining the rings before you. 

"Something like that." You didn't press after he gave his answer, quickly choosing a ring and getting it fitted in your size. Hisoka made a big deal about putting the ring on your finger himself and you couldn't help but smile. You knew it was all fake but the thought of actually being married made you happy, and you had to admit that the ring looked good on your finger. 

After an hour or so of shopping, Hisoka pulled you aside. 

"Darling, do you trust me?" He hummed, casually pretending to look at a shirt that was hanging on a rail. 

"With my life." You looked up at him and he smiled, taking your hand and leading you out of the store. 

"On my count, I need you to jump in my arms so we can run, they're still following us and its ruining my good mood." He hummed and you nodded, sliding the bags up your arms in preparation. 

"On the count of three." You both turned down a side street lined with large dumpsters. 

"One..." You prepared yourself. 

"Two..." Hisoka pulled you close. 

"Three!" You jumped into his arms and he wasted no time in hopping up onto the dumpster, running along the line of them before jumping onto the roof of the building next to them and hopping down on the street. You laughed and giggled, screaming on occasion as your adrenaline rushed through you. 

Soon you found yourself back at the base, your heart pounding as you walked through the forest, Hisoka chuckling beside you. You still felt the adrenaline, your body shaking from the rush as you looked up at him. 

"Hey, how did I lose my first ring again?" You asked casually. 

"In the forest, while we were having some fun." Hisoka quirked a brow, picking up on your mood. 

"Want to test if it will really come off?" You hummed, dropping your bags down before retreating behind a bush. Hisoka followed immediately. 

"Mhm, such a naughty little wife." He growled as he rounded the bushes, grabbing hold of you and pulling you into him. 

You giggled, yelping as he impatiently tore at your clothes and you did the same, stripping each other until you were naked. Hisoka moved you onto your hands and knees, sliding his cock over your folds and groaning at how wet you were. 

"My wife is a dirty little thing. How long have you been thinking about me fucking you?" He pushed into you, gasping at your tightness. 

"Fuck- so tight, ngh!" Hisoka shuddered, wasting no time in setting a fast pace, spanking you occasionally. 

He flipped you onto your back, thrusting back into you quickly as he buried his face in your neck. You moaned his name loudly, your hands tangling together as he held your hands, pinning them above you. 

"My cute little wife, such a tight pussy for me. Want me to fill you up? Ngh, I could cum right now just thinking about my little wife full with my cum, maybe we'd make a baby. We'd be a proper family then." Hisoka growled, lewd slapping and squelching filled the air as you panted, back arched as he kisses you ferociously. 

"You're perfect. Ah! Mhm, /my/ perfect wife." He panted in your ear, balls slapping heavily against you as he felt himself coming close to his release. 

"Take it all for me." He growled and you mewled in response. 

"Fuck- I love you, I love you Y/N. My gorgeous little wife!" He came heavily, his hot seed filling you as the tip spouted long streams of his cum. You felt his cock spurting into you, rope after rope of cum. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he had a fetish for calling you his wife. 

He gasped and panted, feeling himself go soft inside you before pulling out and kissing you deeply. 

"I love you." He whispered, pressing his forehead against yours. 

"I didn't think I was capable of such an emotion but I think this is what love is." He had his eyes closed, breath fanning across your lips. 

"I love you too, Hisoka." You moved to caress his cheek, smudging his little star in the process before chuckling. 

He opened his eyes to look at you, and you held up your hand, showing the ring was still firmly on your finger. 

"Don't ever take it off." Hisoka whispered, kissing you softly. 

"You will be my wife one day. Even if I have to share you." He nuzzled against you. 

You both cooled down for a while before dressing and making your way back home. Upon opening the door, Uvo and Chrollo were lingering in the kitchen, perking up as you came in, dropping your bags on the table. 

"What is that?" Chrollo's gaze zeroed in on the ring, the small diamonds glinting in the light. You opened your mouth to speak but Hisoka got there before you. 

"Isnt it beautiful? I got it for her as a gift." He hummed, though Chrollo ignored him, awaiting your response. 

"It was a gift... we went shopping and Hisoka's friends thought he had kidnapped me so we pretended I was his wife..." You looked away briefly before Chrollo moved to stand before you, grabbing your hand so he could examine it. 

"A necklace wouldn't have worked?" He was looking past you at Hisoka. 

"Afraid not." The redhead hummed. 

"It is nice, given your poor taste, Hisoka." Chrollo gave his backhanded compliment and you frowned at him. 

"Claws away." You warned and he smiled softly, kissing your knuckles. 

"I apologise, Bunny." He moved to kiss your forehead gently, humming slightly. 

"I have to leave again. I will be back in a couple of days, okay?" He stroked your face gently and you sighed softly. 

"But you've only just got back." You whined. 

"It won't be long, I promise. I'm always a phone call away." He smiled softly, kissing your cheek gently before leaving. You watched him go before picking your bags up. 

"I'm going to have a shower and sit in my room for a while." You retreated, doing exactly that.


	23. Chapter 21: The Beast Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if it wasn't obvious by now, I love Uvo, so have this totally self-indulgent smut threesome between reader, Nobu and Uvo where Uvo goes animalistic. 
> 
> My fellow uvo Simps, this one's for you ♡

You were drying your hair when a knick sounded at your bedroom door. You were wearing your new pyjamas that you had brought, baby pink satin shorts with lace trim and a crop top in the same colour, the waist pulled in and delicate pink buttons trailed down the center of the garment, the same lace secured your waist and laid over your breasts. You flushed softly, grabbing the dressing gown that Chrollo had brought you and wrapping it around yourself before opening the door. 

Nobunaga and Uvo stood their, taking in your appearance with flushed faces and sheepish glances over your body. Uvo ran his hand through his tangled hair shyly before scratching his cheek. 

"You look... beautiful." Uvo slipped out, his hands moving to trace the small amount of lace that was peaking out of your dressing gown. You blushed softly. 

"T-Thank you, but I don't think you came here to stare at me in my pyjamas... Is there something you need?" You asked, looking between the two. 

"Remember what we discussed before, Lotus? About the three of us... indulging in one another?" Nobunaga recalled, gripping his waist belt. 

"O-Oh... yes... Come in." You flushed, moving to the side to allow them to come into your bedroom. 

"If I'd known it was tonight I would have prepared a little better." You motioned to your damp hair and laughed softly. Uvo moved towards you once the door was closed, deft fingers releasing the belt around your waist and sliding the gown off your shoulders. He sucked in a breath as his eyes raked over you. 

"You're always perfect in my eyes." He whispered, leaning down to kiss you slowly. You practically melted against him, fingers carding through his hair as he pressed you back against the wall. You gasped as he rolled his hips against yours, and you mewled at the feeling of his hard cock against you. Nobunaga cleared his throat behind you both and you flushed softly as you broke apart. 

"If you cannot control yourself now, I don't know how you'll fair when you're having to watch the two of us." Nobu teased and Uvo let out a laugh, kissing you gently before making his way over to the chair that was in the corner. 

"Is that a challenge, my dear friend?" Uvo hummed and Nobunaga moved towards you, caressing your cheek gently before looking back at his friend. 

"Do you want it to be?" He teased once more and Uvo flushed a gentle pink, remaining silent before Nobunaga moved to kiss you softly. 

You whimpered at how soft his lips were, moaning loudly as his silk-like tongue delved into your mouth. Your arms moved to pull his belt and he caught your wrists, breaking the kiss to tut playfully. 

"Now, now, Lotus. Impatient girls get punished." He spun you around so your back was pressed to his chest, his chin coming to rest on your shoulder as you both faced Uvo. His hands moved to trail your body before coming up to squeeze your plump breasts, pressing them together, causing them to spill over the top of your pyjamas. Uvo openly palmed himself through his pants, watching intently as Nobu perked your nipples, slim fingers teasing them through the fabric gently before slowly undoing the first few buttons of your top. 

Your breasts spilled out of the fabric and Nobu pressed his hips against your ass, moving to suck on your neck hungrily as he played with your now exposed nipples. You panted softly against him, occasionally catching Uvo's eyes. 

You moved to the bed, Nobu close behind as you kissed him roughly, needily before he spun you around once more onto your hands and knees before removing his clothes and positioning himself in front of you. His heavy cock bobbed in front of your face and you moaned softly before taking him into your mouth and sucking enthusiastically. His hands came up to grab your hair, controlling your movements as he thrust into your mouth. 

"Look at the way she takes my cock, Uvo, such a good little girl for me." He growled and you heard Uvo pant softly, the sound of his zipper undoing as he pulled himself free from his pants and openly jerked his cock. 

"Do you wish it was your cock stretching her lips?" He made a show of thrusting deep into your throat, causing tears to well in your eyes as strings of spit fell from the corners of your mouth. 

Uvo gruffly, hand coming up to clench tightly as the chair arm as he fisted his cock in his hand. You looked over at him, making a show of slurping and moaning loudly before Nobunaga pulled his cock from your mouth and ordered you on your hands and knees. 

You did so immediately and whined as he shoved his cock into your tight pussy, you mewled, arms giving out so your ass was displayed in the air as Nobunaga began pounding into you. 

"God, you're so tight, Lotus." He gruffly, looking up at Uvo. 

"You were going to keep her all to yourself? I don't blame you... I might just have to snatch her away." Nobu chuckled darkly and you heard a loud cracking noise from Uvo's direction. The chair arm that he had been clutching had splinted into pieces, chunks of plastic scattering along the floor as he growled darkly, looking like a predator ready to pounce. 

"Kidding..." Nobunaga mused, watching as Uvo eyed him for a moment before going back to jerking his cock. You hated to admit it, but when Uvo's pure strength shattered that chair arm, you felt yourself grow wetter than you ever had before and Nobu picked up on this. 

"Oh? Does his brute strength make you wet, Lotus? That those hands he wraps around you so delicately could shatter your windpipe in an instant?" He leaned over you, clutching your face tightly as he forced you to look at Uvo as he pounded into you. 

"Does the danger excite you? Look at him, he's more beast than human now, all because I'm fucking your pretty pussy and threatening to whisk you away." He growled in your ear as you took in Uvo's appearance. His eyes were blown wide with lust, a sheen of sweat glistening his caramel skin and his hair matted and wild, his fangs were exposed as he snarled, his self control an inch away from snapping. Youd never seen him so predatory. You bit your lip, whining softly as you clawed at the sheets. 

"Tell him how good my cock feels, Lotus. Tell him how wet you are." Nobu growled I your ear and you whined softly. 

"S-So good! Ah, give it to me, I want to cum all over your cock!" You squealed as he spanked your ass, grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling you up so you were facing Uvo as he pounded into you relentlessly. 

"How does it feel to see me fucking the woman you love, dear friend?" Nobu was staring at Uvo, panting softly as he was greeted with a primal growl from Uvo. 

"If you don't use your words, I'll cum inside her." Nobunaga threatened and Uvo sat forward, teeth bared and cock straining for attention. 

"Cum inside her, dear friend, and you will not live to see the sunrise." His voice was deep, you barely recognised it but God, did it turn you on, if he ever go like this when he was alone with you, you think you'd ask him to fuck you go death. You could imagine his thick hands around your throat, fangs bared above you as he broke you little by little, you shuddered at the thought. 

"Oh? I think she likes that idea, what do you say Uvogin? Wrap your hands around my throat and we'll see if I cum inside her or not." Nobunaga challenged and Uvo was on the bed in an instant, you barely registered him moving until you heard the sharp intake of Nobunaga as Uvo's hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Uvo's cock bobbed angrily in front of you, his thick thighs quivering as he pressed his forehead against Nobunaga's. 

"Do not threaten me, Brother. This is a contest of strength and you have already lost." Uvo growled and you moved to take his cock into your mouth, whining as the show of dominance spurred you on, just a little more and you'd cum for sure. Uvo's growl was directed at you this time, his large hand resting at the back of your head as he thrusted into your mouth, choking you with his thick cock. 

"Will you take my cum then? It would be wasteful to cum over her body." Nobunaga smirked and Uvo hissed softly moving to pull you off him before you felt Nobunaga's cock pull out of you. You whined at the loss turning to see Uvo's lips wrapped around Nobunaga's cock instead. 

You couldn't help but rub your clit, panting softly at the sight before you. Uvo sucked Nobunaga's cock, his tongue lapping heavily at the tip before devouring him once more. Nobu moaned, his hips slapping against Uvo's face in quick succession. 

"I'm going to cum, take it all, ngh!" Nobunaga thrust once more, filling Uvo's mouth with his cum. The larger man drank it down with no complaint, sucking him clean before his predatory gaze fell onto you. 

"Mine." He growled, shoving Nobunaga out of the way as he crawled on top of you and positioned himself above you, sliding his cock in quickly. 

You both moaned in unison as he stretched you, hissing as he began pounding into you without a second to spare. You clawed at his back, leaving red scratches across his skin as he pulled your legs onto his shoulders before leaning down to kiss you, claiming your mouth with his own. 

You squealed at the new position, his cock thrusting deep inside you, bumping your cervix. You whimpered his name, kissing him sloppily as he devoured your noise with his tongue, lapping into your mouth. 

"Ngh, ah, mine, /my/ princess." He growled against your lips. 

"Only mine, hah, no one else." He hissed, his balls slapping heavily against your ass as they tightened, ready to spew his load. 

"Cumming- nnngh!" Was all the warning you received before Uvo bit down roughly on your neck causing you to cum as he brokethe skin, cumming heavily inside you. You felt his cock twitched as he spilled his load, over and over cum pouring from his cock until he softened. He panted above you before slowly pulling back, blinking a few times before his eyes zoned in on your neck, his bite having drawn blood. 

"Oh god, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He moved to lap up the blood, kissing your skin gently as he cradled your body. 

"That was a mindblowing experience, Lotus. Thank you for sharing it with me." He looked to Uvo as he tied his robe. 

"My dear friend, don't take my words to heart, I was just playing." He smiled and Uvo nodded softly before Nobunaga took his leave, leaving the two of you alone. 

"That was amazing." You panted, patting Uvo's hair sweetly as he placed soft kisses on your neck. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you, seeing you and him together... I don't know what came over me, I lost control." He bit his lip, worry etched across his face. 

"Hey, come on big guy, don't beat yourself up. I loved every second of it, you didn't hurt me, okay? It's okay, I... found it really hot." You confessed shyly and Uvo flushed a deep shade of red. 

"When you broke my chair, I thought I was going to cum right there and then." You but you lip softly before looking at Uvo. He lunged forward, kissing you deeply and pulling you into his chest, cradling your body delicately. 

"I would do anything for you. Steal for you, kill for you, die for you." He pressed your foreheads together. 

"You are my everything." He whispered and you blushed a deep shade of red, flinging your arms around him as you hugged him tightly. 

"Lets get you cleaned up and tucked in bed, princess." He kissed your forehead before scooping you up and carrying you off to the bathroom.


	24. Chapter 22: Player Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short I wasn't really sure how to write out this chapter but I wanted it to be fluffy 
> 
> Enjoy 0₩0

"What?! You totally cheated!" Shalnark whined, his arms wrapping around your waist as you sat on his lap. You were playing video games and he'd just lost to you again. 

"How could I cheat? You know this game better than I do!" You defended, quickly smashing various buttons as the next round started. 

"I don't know how you're cheating but you are." Shal huffed, trying to fight back against your character as it did a special move. 

"How did you even do that?!" He cried and you shrugged with a laugh. 

Shal grumbled under his breath before moving to kiss up the side of your neck. You shuddered softly, your attention swaying. 

"Shal... I'm trying to concentrate..." You breathed, biting your lip as his teeth grazed your neck, arms curling around you as he discarded his controller. 

"And I'm distracting you." He stated with a smirk, laying wet kisses across your skin. 

"Who's cheating now?" You whined, moaning softly as he sucked the base of your neck. 

"Are you complaining?" He hummed, before pulling back and you whimpered at the loss. He picked up his controller, flicking the console to the menu to change the game to one player. You moved to question him before he placed the controller in your hand. 

"If you lose, I'll stop." He challenged and you quickly moved to fight the character controlled by the computer AI, stuttering out a complaint. 

"That's not fair!" You whined, trying to keep your health bar from depleting. 

"When did I say it would be fair?" His hands roamed over your body, delving under your sweater and cupping your bare breasts. 

"No bra? Naughty." He teased and you flushed a dark pink, ignoring him in favour of concentrating. 

You hated to admit it, but Shal was good with his hands, and even better at distractions. You'd come close to losing a handful of times but it was when he had you naked on top of him, his bare cock teasing your folds, that you felt yourself sweat. You caught a glimpse of your reflection in the computer monitor as he pressed into you, a soft whine falling from your lips as you stuttered with the buttons on the controller. 

"No losing remember..." Shal groaned against your ear and you hissed in protest as he lazily rolled his hips up into you, fucking you slowly. 

You panted above him, hands shaking as you tried to remain focused on your game, your character was drawing closer to death by the second and you concentration was wavering to say the least. 

"Please, Shal... I'll do anything if you let me put this damn controller down." You whimpered and he paused for a moment. 

"Do you love me?" He asked suddenly, and your cheeks flushed. 

"What kind of question is that?" You huffed. He was silent for a minute. 

"Answer the question. Then I'll let you put the controller down." You were silent for a minute. 

"Of course I love you, I love all of you." You murmured and Shal sat in silence for a moment. 

"I... really like you, Y/N. And I've never felt like this about anyone, ever. I didn't think that lifestyle was for me. Sure, I played those cheesy romance games but... it kind of feels like I'm in one myself. You, the main character, with all of these people as your potential love interests, battling for you attention... and then at the end of the game..." He trailed off. 

"What are you talking about?" You frowned, spying his reflection in the monitor. 

"At the end of the game, the protagonist always chooses one of the love interest options and they live happily ever after. But what happens after that? What happens to the others that get left behind, that weren't chosen? They don't get to be happy with the protagonist. The game ends." Shal mumbled, and you couldn't help but have an inkling that this was some sort of metaphor for your current predicament. 

"You think I'll leave you and go with someone else? That you'll be left alone?" You placed the controller down, turning to face Shal. 

"I can't say that I will or that I won't, I don't know what will happen. But right now, I'm here with you and I don't plan on leaving any of you. I will stay for as long as you will all allow me to, okay?" You stroked his cheek gently and he leant into the touch, closing his eyes. 

"I can't imagine going back to life before you came along. Everyone was so distant and no one has ever taken an interest into my tech before... You're my Player Two." He kissed your knuckles gently before smiling up at you and you flushed. 

"And you're my Player One." You grinned, pressing your foreheads together briefly before sitting up. 

The Game Over screen came up on screen, 8-bit pixels flashing across the monitor as corny 80's music played. 

"I think I lost..." You sighed, looking over at the screen before chuckling. Shal looked up at you, burying his face into your neck. 

"Too bad, Player Two, looks like you don't get anything." He chuckled and you whined. 

"Really?!" You pouted and he nodded. 

"Really really! If you want me to carry on then you have to beat me at Mario Kart!" He declared and you snatched your controller up. 

"You're so on! Prepare to lose, I'm great at Mario Kart!" You declared. 

Shal looked at you, a part of him content with just staying by your side, whether he was your chosen love interest or not.


	25. UPDATE 2

Hello my lovely Simps! 

So, we are drawing near to the end of this story. There are just six chapters left! I have decided to end the story with a choose your own ending! Each ending will have an option where the reader chooses who they would like to be with, as well as an option of reader choosing to have things remain as they are. 

Because of this choose you own ending, there will be a lot of characters to write for and so I want to know which characters you guys would like endings for! I am definitely going to write ending options for: 

\- Chrollo  
\- Hisoka  
\- Illumi (he is coming in the next couple of chapters) 

And I have already written the ending option for my darling Uvogin. 

However, what other endings would you like me to write and I shall be happy to note them down! I would also like to add that my requests for Madam Maid (in training) will close after the final chapter before all the endings so if you would like to request something then you only have six more chapters to do so! 

I would also like to add that all the endings will be uploaded at the same time so that everyone will have an option they will like and they won't have to wait for me to write it! Because of this, after the initial six chapters it may take me a little bit to write all the endings depending on how many there are but you've all be so patient with me up to now and I appreciate it ♡ 

Thank you for all your support and love on this story and I hope you stay around as we move into the final arc of the story,

Stay Safe, 

Soda 0₩0


	26. Chapter 23: Dinner Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter for this upload! I hope you enjoy!

You had woken to an empty base, confusion maring your face as you look around, knocking on various doors, greeted with overall silence. You bit your lip gently. 

Did everyone leave? 

You wandering into the kitchen, seeing a piece of paper delicately folded and addressed to you. You picked it up, unfolding it carefully. You instantly recognised the handwriting as Chrollo's. 

'Dear Bunny, 

I apologise for leaving you to wake alone. As you will have noticed, everyone is out on a job for me. You know I hate leaving you but some of them should return later tonight. Unfortunately I won't be back until the end of the week. 

Remember, I'm just a phone call away.  
Yours Always,  
Chrollo.' 

You sighed, putting the note down on the table and moving to make yourself some tea. You couldn't complain, this job was extremely easy. You barely cooked or cleaned since the Troupe were often away. 

You took your drink and moved to sit at the table, circling the rim of the cup with your finger as you waited for it to cool. Being alone was incredibly boring, it didn't feel normal. Youbwere so used to being around the large group that being trapped here alone felt... creepy. It didn't help that it was especially windy, causing the base to make various noises. 

You decided to retreat to the safety of your room. 

You sat on your bed, a book in hand to pass the time... You hadn't realised you'd fallen asleep until you heard hushed whispering and footsteps outside your door. You sat up quietly, stilling as you listened, you didn't recognise them. You heard the footsteps retreat into the main living area and you got enough courage to sneak to the kitchen and grab a large knife, creeping into the living area. 

From where you hid, you could see a tall man, with long black hair and large black eyes. He was pale and you could tell he was strong. From where you stood, you couldn't see who he was talking to, you didn't get much chance to try either as those emotionless wells flickered over to you, brow arching. 

"And who is this loitering in the shadows?" The man produced three needles, holding them between his fingers expertly. The golden tops glinted menacingly, ready to strike. 

"Darling? I thought you were out." Hisoka moved into your view. The man he was with spotted the knife. 

"You won't get very far with that." The man motioned to your weapon and Hisoka played a hand on the man's shoulder. 

"Stand down, Illumi. She's not an enemy." Hisoka stared at the man you now knew as Illumi, watching him hesitantly place his needles away. 

"A friend of yours?" You motioned to Illumi and the black haired male scoffed slightly. 

"Another pet, Hisoka? You never knew how to control yourself." Illumi sighed and you frowned, stomping over to him and jabbing him in the chest. You couldn't help but feel disappointed when he didn't even flinch. 

"Listen here you... you... weirdo! This is my house and I am not a pet!" You snapped your gaze to Hisoka. 

"Another pet? What the hell does that mean?" You growled out and Hisoka held his hands up. 

"Nothing, my love." He chuckled but you weren't buying it. 

"You sleazy clown! What have you been telling everyone to make a complete stranger think I'm your pet?!" Your anger quickly subsided when you heard a laugh come from Illumi. It sounded odd, like he wasn't used to the action. 

"How peculiar." Illumi hummed, placing his delicate fingers on your shoulders and turning you to face him. 

"It is clear you're weak, and yet, you're not afraid. You know he's killed people?" Illumi flicked his gaze at Hisoka briefly before looking at you. 

"But you seemed to already know that. And yet, you're not afraid." He tilted your head to look at him and you felt your cheeks flush as his eyes bored into your own. 

"Ah, now now, Illumi." Hisoka pulled you into his arms, pressing his chest to your back as he pulled you away from Illumi. 

"You're not here to tease, Y/N." Hisoka reminded him and Illumi tilted his head slightly. 

"I'm aware." He stepped towards you, sliding a piece of paper into your hand before turning away. 

"Hisoka and I have business to attend to, would you mind leaving us to talk in private?" It wasn't much of a question, more of an order and you hastily nodded before leaving the room, allowing the two some privacy and you placed the knife back in the kitchen and retreated back to your room once more. 

Once inside, you opened the piece of paper, finding a number scrawled inside. Your cheeks flushed as you realised it was Illumi's phone number. You placed the paper on your desk and hurried to your bed, trying to bury yourself in your book, cheeks aflame as the paper seemed to call for your attention. 

Who was this mystery man that Hisoka had brought back? There was no doubt that he was attractive, and if he was friends with Hisoka then he would be equally as dangerous. You bit your lip, trying to push your thoughts away. 

You hadn't realised how much time had passed, your thoughts occupied by Illumi until a knock at your door snapped you from your daze. You called for the person to enter and was surprised to see Pakunoda standing there. 

"Paku!" You grinned, setting your book down and walking over to her. 

"What brings you to my room?" You smiled sheepishly, hands clasped in front of you as you looked up at her. She smiled warmly at you. 

"I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to have dinner with me? Hisoka tells me you've been in your room all day, perhaps a change of scenery will be nice?" She offered and you nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yes, let me just get ready, I don't think the restaurant would appreciate pyjamas." You joked, causing Paku to laugh softly. 

"I shall meet you in the kitchen." She then left you to get ready and you decided on a cute tennis skirt and a polo top. You felt cute as you took in your appearance in the mirror, applying a small amount of makeup and messing with your hair. You took one last look in the mirror, spying Illumi's number on your desk. You bit your lip, deciding against messaging him before you left, meeting Pakunoda in the kitchen. Her eyes lit up at the sight of you and you gave a small, bashful twirl. 

"You look beautiful." She complimented and you flushed noticing that she had switched her usual clothing out for a cute cream coloured suit. 

"Says you." You gave her a once over and she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear before offering you her arm. 

"Shall we go? We have reservations at eight." You checked the time. 7:15pm. 

"Yes, where are we going?" You took her arm as she led your outside and to a shiny silver car, opening the door for you before getting in the driver's side. 

"It's a surprise." She hummed, the car revving to life as she pulled away from the base.  
The sun was setting, casting a dark shadow over the sky, oranges mixed with purples. You watched in awe as the moon slowly appeared, the sky becoming completely dark, Street lamps illuminating the road as you drove toward your destination. You recognised some of the city, having been with Chrollo beforehand. Watching the bustling streets you saw an array of people dressed in gowns and suits, while the other half were dressed casually, boisterously playing with their friends on the way to a night of drinking. 

Pakunoda turned down a quiet street, the building were a lot more elegant and had an expensive feel to them. Even the street lights were different, looking like large lanterns. The streets were cleaner and the people here drove flashy cars. You pulled into a bay, Pakunoda winding the window down as a valet stepped forward. 

"Good Evening, Miss. Would you like me to park your car in the main bay?" He asked politely and she nodded before the valet opened the door for her. She handed him the keys before he ran around to open the door for you as well. You said a shy thank you before greeting Pakunoda at the entrance to the restaurant. 

Looking around at the different patrons you bit your lip. You felt severely underdressed, most of the patrons donning evening gowns and suits. Pakunoda squeezed your hand gently. 

"You are the most beautiful one here. Don't worry." She smiled and you nodded shyly as she led you to the reception desk. You were led to your table and given a menu each while Paku ordered you both some wine. You looked over the menu before realising it was written in French and flushed when you couldn't read any of it. 

"Um... Paku? I-I can't read this..." You looked at her before chuckling and she smiled, scooting her chair over to you and picking up the menu. 

"That's why I am here." She smiled before listing off the starters and mains that you could choose from. You listened to her, mesmerised by her perfect pronunciation before choosing. 

"Can I have um, the Cervelle de Canut?" You tried to pronounce it best you could and Pakunoda grinned at you. 

"Perfect, I was just thinking the same for myself. And for your main?" She asked. 

"The... Toulouse-Style Cassoulet?" You tested and she nodded. 

"Perfect choice." You watched the waiter return and Pakunofa relayed both of your orders before the waiter poured you each a glass of wine and left. 

You made small talk while waiting for your food, gawking at the plates when they came and polishing everything off. When the waiter took away your empty plates you raved about how good the food was, slightly tipsy on wine and cheeks flushed as Pakunoda watched you, a lazy smile on her lips. 

"You really are special to me." She said suddenly, causing you to go silent. You didn't think your cheeks could become any more flushed, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind you ear. 

"You're special to me too, Paku, you all are." You smiled, watching as she took your hand in hers, squeezing it gently. 

"I'm happy to know that." She kissed your knuckles gently before calling to the waiter to fetch your bill. She paid, must to your dismay at wanting to split it, and led you back to the car. 

The drive home was in comfortable silence, her hand on yours as the streetlights illuminated the inside of the car every so often. It wasn't until you stopped at some traffic lights that she turned and spoke to you. 

"Illumi was at the base today, wasn't he." Her voice was calm, but she wasn't asking, she knew he had been there. There was no point in lying. You nodded. 

"He was with Hisoka, I didn't realise it was him, I thought someone had broken in." You laughed nervously and Pakunoda's gaze widened as you recalled threatening Illumi with the knife and him with his needles in return. 

"He is extremely dangerous. More so than Hisoka. And an excellent manipulator. I don't mean to come across as bossy but... please be careful around him. Hisoka doesn't keep the best company..." She trailed off, driving once more when the light signalled green. 

"You all keep each other company. Does that mean you're dangerous too?" You meant it as a gest but Paku frowned. 

"That isn't what I meant. Hisoka isn't like us, he doesn't-" She stopped herself, not wanting to reveal too much to you. After all, Chrollo had forbidden any talk of work-related topics. 

"Why do you all hate him? Sure he's weird and he has a strange way of expressing himself but he's actually really nice if you took the time to know him..." You murmured and Pakunoda's hands clenched the wheel. 

"That is only what he wants you to believe." She stated sourly and you frowned. 

"No! You don't know him like I do. Behind closed doors he's-" Paku cut you off. 

"Different?" She laughed bitterly. "Its worse than I though. He really has his claws in you. If you knew the things he's done- That we've all done..." she trailed off, calming herself. 

"I'm sorry, I've said too much already." The car fell silent and you turned to look out the window. 

"Its fine." You murmured, watching the scenery pass by before you pulled up to the base. 

You got out of the car without waiting for Paku, going inside despite her pleas of protest. 

"I'm tired, Paku, its been a long day." You called back, moving through the corridor to your room. 

"Someone looks all dressed up, where are you off to, Darling?" Hisoka had been walking down the hall when he caught you. 

"Bed." You stated bluntly, moving to open your door, closing it behind you. 

Pakunoda came inside, closing the door behind her and walking down the corridor where she spied Hisoka outside your door, a perplexed look on his face. 

"Something I said?" He asked, motioning to your closed door and she shook her head. 

"No, it was my fault. I was just trying to protect her but... I messed things up." She ran a hand through her hair. 

"Protect her from who?" Hisoka questioned. 

"All of us... we're not like her, we're dangerous. I don't want her to get hurt." Pakunoda sighed heavily. 

"She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions." Hisoka's brow furrowed. 

"Leave it to me. I'll work my magic." Hisoka mused and Pakunoda rolled her eyes. 

"Of course you will." She sighed. 

"I'm going to bed, don't do anything reckless." She growled, turning and making her way to her room. 

"Me? Reckless? You wound me!" Hisoka smirked slyly but Paku gave him one final glare before retreating into her room. 

Now alone in the corridor, Hisoka moved to rap against your door gently. 

"Darling? Let me in." He called softly.


	27. Chapter 24: Jealousy Is A New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been updating a lot this week! So, four more chapters to go before the final! 
> 
> Writing this story has been such a wild ride for me and I have found my skills improving and it has been a challenge for me! I have enjoyed writing for all of you and thank you all again for your continued support as the story draws near to its end. 
> 
> I want to aim to finish this story before, or by, Christmas Day, with a little Christmas special that will not be Canon to the story, just a little bonus treat to say thank you for all the love and support on this fic

Hisoka let himself into your room after you didn't reply, closing the door behind him as he moved to sit beside you on the bed. You were sat, head down, arms nestled in your lap. He waited for a moment, but when you didn't more or speak, he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into his chest. 

"What's wrong, Darling?" He asked softly, clawed fingers combing your hair gently as you melted against his touch. 

How could Pakunoda, or anyone for that matter, claim that Hisoka was a horrible person? You moved to play with the hem of his shirt, the fabric soft against your cheek. 

"They all say mean things about you. They say you're dangerous and not like the rest of them... What does that even mean? You're always so nice to me, when we're alone I feel like you're really yourself. Why does no one see that?!" You were frustrated, gripping his shirt as angry tears welled in your eyes. 

"Hey, hey, shhhh, no need to waste tears on my behalf." He moved to look at you, gently wiping your tears with delicate precision. 

"They're just worried about you." He sighed heavily. 

"You're the only person who really sees me... I keep work and play separate, they only see the cruel side." Hisoka confessed and you looked at him with a frown. 

"Why don't you let them see the real you?" You leant into his touch as he brushed your cheek. 

"Because it is my weakness and it would be exploited." He looked to the side, running a hand through his hair gently. 

"Come on, let's go somewhere for some fresh air, just the two of us." He pulled you up, guiding you to the door. 

"But it's late..." You watched him look back at you with a cheeky grin. 

"Thats the perfect time, Darling. You'll see." He led you outside quietly, toward the forest. 

You struggled to navigate, luckily Hisoka was there, his warm hands grounding you and leading the way with ease. Moonlight peaked through the breaks in the dense trees above, casting spots of pure moonlight and you felt mesmerised whenever Hisoka caught the light. His skin was pale; just like the moonlight, his fiery red hair taking on a pinky tone, his eyes like yellow jasper; piercing and vibrant. He really, truly, was a beautiful being. You watched him, eyes fixated on his being as he led you to a small clearing, enclosed with trees and rich green grass. A small pond sat off to the side, turquoise under the moon, and layered with lily pads. The soft lull of the wildlife dulled your senses as a gentle breeze swayed the leaves. 

You looked at Hisoka. He'd let go of your hand and was now standing upright, head poised toward the sky and eyes closed. His soft lashes brushed his delicate cheekbones as he breathed in the night air, the breeze ruffling his hair gently. He looked like a depiction of a God, carved from smooth marble; a marvelous sight to behold. You flushed, looking away as he caught your gaze. His arm reached out, hand gently taking you own. 

"Lay with me." His voice was quiet, relaxed. He took a seat on the ground, laying back and looking to the sky. You followed suit, marvelling at the blanket of deep blue sky that clouded your vision, hundreds of stars lighting the sky. You gasped at the sight. 

"It's... beautiful." You whispered before turning to look at Hisoka. The stars reflected in his eyes, twinkling softly before he turned to look at you, a soft smile on his lips. He turned to his side, hand taking yours as he kissed your knuckles gently. 

"The only thing more beautiful than the sky tonight is you." You flushed at his words, looking away shyly. 

"Look at me." His voice caused you to follow command, biting your lip gently. 

"Never have I let anyone see this side of me. You light something inside of me that I can't explain. My stomach churns when I see you and you stop me in my tracks at a simple glance." He paused and you waited on batted breath. 

"Is this what people call love?" He chuckled. 

"How weak, to fall for someone so vulnerable and defenceless, and yet... that's how I find myself when I am with you. I never thought I would feel love, I've only know lust and violence." He moved to cup your cheek. 

"But I must admit, I'm growing to enjoy this feeling you spark inside me." He confessed and you felt a flustered wave wash across your body. 

"Hisoka..." He silenced you before you could finish. 

"I don't expect your love in return. I can imagine you've had quite a few confessions. As much as I would love to steal you away, I know it would not end well." He sighed and you frowned. 

"Why not?" You poked. 

"Because it would put you in danger. I'm sure Illumi has caught on already. He's a keen observer." Your silence made him continue. 

"He's no doubt given you his number, am I wrong?" He looked at you and you shook your head. 

"He did... but I haven't contacted him." You admitted, lying felt wrong, especially with Hisoka. 

"I won't stop you, but you should know, beneath that emotionless stature there are many emotions brewing, he's a flood gate waiting to shatter." He moved to look up at the sky once more. 

"Why are you telling me this?" You questioned. 

"Because Illumi has taken an interest in you. You think that I'm persistent, however Illumi is on a completely different level to me." You gulped at his words. 

"Lets forget about Illumi for tonight. Its just me, you and the stars." You changed the topic, just wanting to enjoy his company without the brewing topic of Illumi and his intentions. You snuggled into Hisoka's chest, his heartbeat lulling you into a sense of comfort and relaxation. Slowly, you felt your eyes grow heavy, succumbing to slumber beneath the stars. 

You stirred from your slumber, engulfed in the smell of Hisoka and something... unknown. You moved, rolling onto your side and slowly opening your eyes, soft sunlight trickling through the curtains and lighting Hisoka's room. The last thing you remembered was falling asleep under the stars with Hisoka, perhaps he'd carried you home. You brushed the sheets softly, feeling for the man in question, however the bed was empty, long since abandoned since his side was cold. 

"You're finally awake." Illumi's voice had you spinning, the covers twisting around your legs. 

"What the hell?!" You screeched, unaware of his presence. He sat on a chair off to the side, arms crossed and one leg folded over the other. He arched a brow, clearing his throat as his gaze dropped to your chest. You followed his line of sight, letting out a flustered wheeze as you covered your bare chest, your limbs retreating under the covers as you took inventory on your clothes - or rather, lack of. Curse Hisoka for leaving you in your underwear. 

"Why are you here?" You demanded, cheeks red with embarrassment as you clutched the covers, afraid they might fall and reveal your body once again. 

"You never called. I must say, I'm a little hurt to discover I'm the only party that was interested after our little interaction." His eyes were dark pools as he looked at you and you gulped as he stood, making his way over to you. 

His knee sunk into the mattress, hands either side of your form as he leant down, his hair dropping over his shoulders, spilling down his chest. You cursed yourself for wanting to brush back his hair, but you valued your hand. You watched, his eyes trained on your reaction as your cheeks grew hot, your eyes flicking to his lips briefly before he moved to delicately raise your chin. You watched him examine your face, turning your head from one side to the other before letting out a soft hum, his thumb gently brushing your bottom lip. 

"There's no doubt. You are interested too." His voice was low, barely audible and you waited, breathing hitched as his eyes flicked shut, long black lashes tickling his cheeks as he leant forward. You found yourself drawn to him, melting into his touch as your eyes closed, waiting for the moment your lips touched. 

You waited. 

And waited. 

But it never came. You opened your eyes to see Illumi's face turned toward the door, his arm outstretched, having caught a playing card between his fingers with expert precision. His face hardened as Hisoka looked in the doorway, eyes ablaze with bloodlust and aura oozing menacingly, another card poised threateningly between his clawed fingers; ready to strike. 

"I asked you to keep watch over her, not fuck her, Illumi." Hisoka growled out, and you trembled at the sound of his voice. Never had you heard him so... angry. You hated to admit that you felt arousal pool between your legs. Illumi flicked the card aside, pulling his hand back and flicking his tongue over the small cut the card had created across his fingers; swiping the blood away. 

"I didn't see her resisting me, jealously is an interesting look on you." Illumi stared at Hisoka for a moment before his gaze flicked to you. 

"I can sense her excitement already..." He trailed off before Hisoka grasped firmly on Illumi's shoulder, wrenching him away from you. You flushed as they seemed to have a stand off, chests puffed and eyes locked on one another briefly. 

"Hisoka..." You called softly, reaching out to touch his hand in a bid to calm him. He looked away from Illumi, his gaze softening as his eyes met yours. 

"No fighting." Your brow wrinkled in a frown as you looked between the two. 

"Leave." Hisoka stated, the order directed to Illumi and the black haired male sighed softly. 

"You never did learn to share properly." He commented before moving to the door. 

"You have my number, Y/N. Don't make me seek you out again." Illumi's words lingered heavily as he took his leave and you watched him close the door before Hisoka turned to you. You waited for a brief moment before he crawled beside you in bed, pulling you into a deep kiss. 

You would never have guessed Hisoka to be the jealous type, and yet here he was, pent up frustration lingering in the air as he pressed hot kisses across your skin. You could almost guarantee you wouldn't be leaving the bed for a good few hours.


	28. Chapter 25: Trouble, and Make it Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely Simps! 
> 
> I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I accidentally deleted the entire thing so had to rewrite it. Because of this, the last couple of chapters will be delayed. Thank you for your patience and continued support <3 
> 
> Enjoy 0₩0

You stood in the kitchen, mindlessly stiring simmering vegetables in a pan as they fried, your mind drifting off. 

Dark eyes that cut straight through you, slender pale fingers caressing your jaw, the smell of earthy spearmint and fresh linen. You bit your lips subconsciously. Illumi's tall height, his chest pressed to your back, soft lips cold against your fevered skin. 

"Y/N... Hey... Y/N!" You were snapped back into reality when you where shoved aside, hot pan of burning vegetables snatched from your hand and thrown into the sink. Phinks turned the water on, dousing the smoking pan before turning to look at you. 

"What're you doing?! You could have hurt yourself! Of all the times to day dream!" He scolded and you looked down. 

"I'm sorry." You said quietly, rubbing your arm awkwardly. He sighed heavily before coming over to you and pulling you into a gentle hug. 

"It's okay, I just don't want you to get hurt." He patted your hair softly before pulling away. 

"Go sit down, I'll finish up here, yeah?" Phinks ushered you to the table and you sat down, resting your chin in your hand as your mind drifted once more. 

Why now, of all times? Why did he plague your thoughts? You'd only met him briefly, and both encounters hadn't been all too pleasant. Then again, your taste in men had never been the best, and that was highly reflective considering your current job position. 

Your phone buzzed loudly, snapping you from your thoughts. A text from Illumi flashed up on the screen. 

'Dinner. 5pm. Don't make me wait. - I' followed by the location of what you presumed was a restaurant. You bit your lip softly before running a hand through your hair and sighing. 

How the hell were you meant to get him out of your head now? You couldn't help but feel a small swell of butterflies, never had someone taken such an interest in you, romantic or otherwise, and been so forthcoming about wanting your attention. It made you feel... wanted. You phone was snatched from your loose grip with ease and you moved to complain until you saw who it was. 

Hisoka loomed over you, his piercing eyes trained on the screen as they moved to read the message. His thin brows forming a scowl and his grip tightened on your phone. You gently reached out to brush your fingers across his forearm, his face softened as his eyes flicked to you. 

"I'm coming with you." His voice had a tone that didn't allow disagreement, and you feebly nodded, accepting your phone back from him as he sat beside you, his arm stretched out across the back of your chair as he flicked through his own phone idly. 

You all ate in silence before disappearing down the hall, parting your separate ways as you retreated back to your room. You didn't know what Illumi had in store for you later this evening but with Hisoka coming along, you knew it would be intense and perhaps a little dangerous. You opted to save your energy, should you need to break up a fight between the two, and sit on your bed with a book. 

Time flew and before you knew it, Hisoka was rapping on your door impatiently. You snapped your book shut and scrambled to answer the door, worried that he might break the door down with his impatience. The door opened and you looked up at Hisoka, his hair was groomed and a faint floral scent invaded your nose, you took in his appearance. His makeup was flawless and his nails freshly painted, not a crease was seen in his pristine clothing. You arched a brow, a smirk stretching your lips. 

"Dressing up for Illumi?" You teased and you saw his brow scrunch. 

"Absolutely not. I'm just further proving that I am better for you than he is." He gave you a once over before moving into your room and rifling through your wardrobe and drawers. 

"What are you doing?" You folded your arms across your chest. He didn't face you as he continued pulling out different articles of clothing, eventually settling on a cute white, pink and grey checked pleated skirt with a white ruffle blouse and grey knee high boots. He held the items out to you. 

"Change." He said plainly and for some reason, you did as he asked, quickly putting on the clothes he had chosen. You missed the way his eyes dragged across you white lacy underwear set. You tucked the blouse into the skirt and pulled the boots on, gently ruffling your hair and standing awkwardly in front of him. 

You cast a glance of yourself in the mirror and your hands moved to hold yourself, holding your body awkwardly as you tried to assess whether you liked the outfit. Hisoka came up behind you, his hand moving around your waist as he looked at the two of you in the mirror. 

He was wearing his white slacks and crop top, a pink corset underneath, had he intended for you two to match? It certainly looked like a similar colour choice, you flushed softly. 

"We look like the perfect pair." He hummed, moving to look down at you. 

"Do we have to go? I don't know if I can control myself when you look so beautiful." You gasped softly as he dragged your waist to his own, lips grazing over your skin. 

"Hisoka..." You whined softly, placing your hands on his chest before he got too carried away. As much as you would love to stay here, you knew Illumi wouldn't wait if you were late and would most likely come looking for you. And if you were being honest, you'd prefer if he didn't find you in a scandalous position. 

"Okay, we'll go, but I can't promise I won't drag you away to the bathroom for some fun." He mused and you shook your head, grabbing your purse as you grabbed his hand. 

"Best behaviour! No fighting in the restaurant." You warned and he chuckled softly as you dragged him to the car. 

"Okay, okay." He grinned before starting the drive to the city. 

The drive went quickly, maybe it was because Hisoka was speeding slightly, wanting to get the night over with, maybe it was your imagination. You soon found yourself pulling into a small car park next to a quiet, yet elegant restaurant. You moved out of the car and Hisoka met you at the end of the car, walking towards the restaurant doors. 

The building was warm, decorated simply with dim lighting while soft piano music played across the restaurant floor. It didn't take long to spot Illumi sitting comfortably in a red velvet booth, slender fingers wrapped around a wine glass. 

He brought the glass to his pale lips, the red liquid draining down his throat as he sipped the drink before setting it back on the mahogany table with a small clink. His wide black eyes trained onto your form as you approached the table before hardening as the stared above your head, no doubt looking at Hisoka. 

"You brought company." He stated plainly as you moved to take a seat beside him, leaving Hisoka the seat opposite you. You figured this would be the best placement for less opportunity of fighting. 

"He insisted." You tucked a stand of hair behind your ear as he moved to turn slightly in the booth to face you better. He didn't say anything as his eyes trained across your outfit before he let out a small hum of approval, handing you a menu. 

Your fingers caught his as you took the menu and you were startled by how warm his fingers were. You didn't realise you'd gasped until Illumi's hand still gripped the menu. 

"Dont be so on edge, I won't bite, unless you want me to." He leant in, straightening the bow on the front of your blouse as you flushed a deep red. A bang under the table signalled Hisoka had kicked Illumi in the shin and for a brief moment you could have sworn you saw a faint smirk cross Illumi's lips. He retracted his hand, letting the menu slip into your grip before moving to look at his own. 

"And do I not get a menu?" Hisoka hummed across the table. 

"You weren't invited." Illumi stated, not looking up from the menu before moving to slide his menu across to Hisoka. 

"No matter, Y/N and I can share a menu." Illumi moved, sliding you over to him, his chest pressing against your shoulder as he peaked across to look at your menu, tilting it up so that he could see, effectively covering both of your faces from Hisoka's view. 

"You made me wait and then Hisoka ruined our date." You could feel his breath against your ear, his lips grazing your skin and you shuddered out a small breath as his hand rested on your thigh. 

"As devine as the menu looks, there's something else I would much rather divulge in." His voice was barely above a whisper and your face was beet red as his tongue dipped out, lickig the shell of your ear quickly before leaning back against the booth seat. 

"I will be having the salmon." He stated casually and Hisoka clenched the menu tightly. 

"I-I will too." You muttered, not trusting yourself to choose anything else without stumbling over your words. 

"Three salmon dishes then." Hisoka's voice was slightly strained as the waiter approached and took your order. Illumi ordered another bottle of red wine before the waiter left. 

Dinner was tense, silent. The only noises were of cutlery catching the delicate china plates as you all ate. Hisoka scowled at Illumi, who occasionally rested his hand on your thigh. Unfortunately, mother nature called once your plate was finished and you excused yourself to the bathroom. You were quick, wanted to return to the table before the two would kill each other. You exited the bathroom, practically running back to the table, however you slowed, listening to the sound of Hisoka laughing. 

You approached the table, seeing a smirk on Illumi's lips as he let out a gentle laugh. Your eyes widened at the pair, each of them acting as if there were no bad blood between them. You slid into the booth, confusion written on your face as the pair looked at you. 

"Illumi had a wonderful idea." Hisoka hummed, his tongue wetting his lips as he paused, moving to slide next to you, effectively sandwiching you in the middle of the two of them. 

"O-oh?" Yoh questioned, watching as they both dipped their heads down to look at you. 

"Instead of fighting..." Illumi began. 

"... We will both have you." Hisoka finished, the two of them latching on to your neck with their lips, kissing you slowly. 

Illumi's hand moved to slide up your inner thigh, Hisoka's gently groping your breast and you mewled softly. 

"N-Not in the restaurant." You whined, trying to wrestle with them. 

"The bathroom?" Illumi suggested, his fingers pressing against your core, causing you to squeak. 

"The car?" Hisoka mused and Illumi let out a noise of agreement before slapping some bills on the table and retracting his hands. Hisoka did the same as you all piled out the booth, the two of them leading you out to the car, thankfully it was dark outside and you'd chosen a parking spot in the corner of the car park. 

The doors locked behind you as you all piled into the back, Hisoka's hands sliding over your body as he nibbled your neck, positioning you so you were straddling Illumi's lap, Hisoka sandwiched behind you as he moved the front seats forward to give you all some room. 

"H-Hi." You stated shyly, looking down at Illumi as you bit your lip. He smirked at your reaction, hands sliding up your thighs as he moved to capture your lips. You gasped softly as his tongue delved into your mouth, melting against him as his hands hiked your skirt, exposing the flesh of your thighs as he grabbed handfuls of your ass. You whimpered under his hot touch, arching your back as Hisoka rejoined the two of you, rubbing his clothed cock against your ass. 

"Do you think she can take us both at once, Lumi?" Hisoka moved forward hands caging you and Illumi against the car seats as he rested his head on your shoulder, you shuddered, letting out a soft whimper. 

"I'm sure you'll be willing to take my cock if we both don't fit." Illumi growled, fingers tangling into Hisoka's hair and tugging roughly, causing the magician to moan sinfully. 

"Still enjoy pain? You never change." Illumi hissed and Hisoka moved to pull Illumi into a fiery kiss full of lip biting and one trying to dominated the other. You flushed a deep red at the display, slightly shocked, however it made sense, the amount of tension the two shared, there must have been some history between them. They both moved to look at you as you averted your gaze, having been caught staring. 

"Don't get shy on me now, Darling." Hisoka moaned in your ear, freeing his cock from the tight confines of his pants. He pressed the head against your panties, groaning sinfully at how wet they were. 

"Naughty... Did you like seeing the two of us together?" He groaned in your ear and Illumi moved to free your breasts from your shirt, latching onto your nipple. You yelped softly, fingers tangling into his hair. It was like black silk, falling between your fingers. You whined, feeling Illumi's cock against your core, begging for attention. 

You moved to free his dick, mouth salivating at the sight. He was long, curving in a way that you knew would have you begging. Your panties were shredded, the sound of fabric tearing before they were flung over Hisoka's shoulder. You weren't sure who ripped them, and you didn't have time to interrogate the potential panty ripper before Illumi's cock filled you. You cried out, back arching, head falling back against Hisoka's shoulder as Illumi filled you. You shook against him, a giggle falling from your lips as your mind grew hazy. You felt lips on your neck, and a small burn of Hisoka entering you alongside Illumi. It stung but the two of them had nothing on Uvo's size. You panted, fingers tangling Illumi's hair as Hisoka bit down on your shoulder. Their cocks pounded your g-spot one after the other relentlessly and you felt yourself become giddy, words slurring and soft begs falling from your lips. 

Your breasts bounced frantically, and Hisoka moved to part the lips of your pussy as Illumi's delicate fingers strummed against your clit deliciously. You screamed each of their names, your noises no doubt seeping outside of the car. The vehicle itself rocked in time of their thrusts and from an outsider's perspective it was clear what was happening inside the car. Illumi's hands moved to your hips, bringing you down on his cock, spearing you repeatedly. 

"You like my cock?" He growled and you nodded frantically. He spanked your ass gently. 

"Tell me who's cock you love." He hissed and you whimpered. 

"Y-Yours." You meweled, your answer earning you another spank. 

"Wrong. Tell me who's cock you love." He growled. 

"Yours, I-Illu-" You yelped as he spanked your ass again, a little harder this time. 

"Wrong." 

"Who's cock do you love more, Daddy's cock or Master's cock?" He growled in your ear and it dawned on you what Illumi was trying. 

"M-Master?" You stuttered and Illumi smirked. 

"Yes?" He pounded into your pussy, obscene squelching filling the car as Hisoka spanked your ass. 

"You hurt Daddy's feelings, Darling." Hisoka purred into your ear, moving to rub your clit. 

"Tell Daddy how much you want to cum." He growled and Illumi moved your legs, hooking his arms beneath the fold of your knees and spearing up into you. You screamed silently, head lolling back as tears brimmed at the corner of your eyes. 

"D-Daddy! Daddy please- oh god- Illumi... M-Master, don't stop, please, I'm so close, let me cum!" You begged, almost sobbing at the pleasure the coursed through you. 

"Cum for me, Darling, don't hold back." Hisoka granted you your release as the coil inside you snapped, your orgasm crashing over you, you shook sporadically, toes curling as you threw your head back, moaning their respective nicknames as you came, squirting over their cocks, over Illumi's pants and the car seats beneath you. The two panted softly, still pounding into you and you moaned quietly as you were overstimulated, arms looped around Illumi's neck to keep you upright. The dark haired male reached up, his hand wrapping around Hisoka's throat as he choked him lightly. 

"Cum for me too, Little doll." Illumi ordered, voice hoarse as Hisoka meweled, stuttering out a strained 'Yes , Master' before he filled your pussy, cock twitching as he filled you with his load. A couple of seconds later, Illumi followed, burying himself up to the hilt, tip bumping your cervix as he filled deep inside you, small noises escaping him as your walls tightened around him, milking him. He pulled out, the last of his load squirting onto your stomach as his cock twitched, having drained everything into you. His thigh trembled slightly as he moved brush your hair from your face and you fell into him, chests pressed together as you snuggled into the croock of his neck. 

Hisoka swore quietly and he leant back against the seats, waiting for a moment before dressing, slightly wobbling as he did so. 

"I see you're still into pain." Illumi commented and Hisoka smirked as he slid into the driver's seat. 

"I see you still enjoy being called Master, Master." Hisoka teased, causing Illumi to growl. 

"Shut up and drive before I choke you again." Illumi threatened. 

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Illu." Hisoka smirked, turning the key in the ignition and driving off.


	29. Update 3

Merry Christmas my darling simps. 

Unfortunately I haven't gotten around to finishing the chapters or the Christmas special and for that I apologise. I've been really busy these past few days and unbelievably stressed so haven't had the motivation to write. 

I hope to get the Christmas one shot out in the next few days and I thank you for being so patient with me. 

As for the remaining three chapters, I aim to get them done before new year with the various endings all being released at once like previously planned. 

I will be slowly working through the requests as well and hope to get them finished by new year as well. I currently have 8 requests so please bare with me while I get through them and you should see them begin to appear on the Madame Maid (in Training) in the next week or so! As a reminder, my requests for the side fic will close as soon as the last chapter before the chose your own ending chapters get uploaded so thats only three chapters away!! Therefore if you would like a request now is the time to get it in! 

I thank you again for being so patient with me and being such wonderful readers. The overwhelming support for this story has been incredible and I hope you all stick around to the end. 

Merry Christmas and I will see you in the next chapter for a cute Phinks date and confession 0₩0

\- Soda


	30. Chapter 26: Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be a Christmas one shot but I got the better of myself and just ended up writing whatever came to mind and it ended up tying into the story so have an extra chapter! 
> 
> Sorry its a little short, I wanted to get it out relatively close to Christmas so it wouldn't escape me. 
> 
> The story will continue next with a date with Phinks ♡

You had never been one to go all out at Christmas. Coming from a poor background, your family had always tried to make it special, but as you got older, the less they seemed to try. You didn't know if the Troupe celebrated Christmas, but you wanted to give it a shot, and hopefully revitalise the lost tradition with you new family. 

You approached Uvo, asking him to accompany you to town and the two of you had spent hours in the bustling city streets gathering gifts and Christmas decorations before they sold out. With piles of presents and decor, you'd made your way home. The base hadn't taken too long to decorate, the red and gold decorations adding more warmth as you set up the tree in communal area. You'd started decorating it when some familiar faces rolled in to see what you were doing. You shyly shared your plans and they all agreed to help, wrapping lights and tinsel around the tree before hanging the decorations on the branches. All that was left was the star. You turned to Chrollo, holding it out to him and he approached you, smiling softly before he moved instead to lift you, allowing you to place it on the tree. You blushed at the gesture, securing the centerpiece to the tree before you were gently placed on the floor, Chrollo giving you a gentle peck on the cheek. 

"It almost looks as beautiful as you." He commented and you flushed. 

"I got you all gifts." You declared before handing out each person's gift. It wasn't much but with you accumulated wages you'd managed to get everyone a little something. 

For Uvo, a red checkered shirt. Chrollo recieved a tie, Shizuku, a sweater. Machi opened a delicate bracelet while Pakunoda recieved a necklace with a small jewel as the center. Nobunaga had recieved some sword polish, while Hisoka had a new pack of playing cards with gold trim. Feitan opened a new coat and Phinks recieved a book on ancient history that you'd heard him mention on occasion. You'd gotten Shalnark one of those remote helicopters and he seemed to be enthralled with it, flying it around the base. Hisoka eyed the final gift, brow arched at the suspicious green and gold wrap. 

"And who's is that?" He questioned as you swiped it before he could get it. 

"It's for Illumi." You poked your tongue out at him before he could protest. 

"If you excuse me, I do have one final gift to deliver." You excused yourself, quickly sending Illumi a message. He replied almost instantly and within the hour you were at his hotel. 

He opened the door, allowing you inside and you were surprised to find a candlelit Christmas Dinner awaiting you. You stared in awe before turning to him. 

"What's this?" You couldn't help the smile as you removed your coat and shoes and made your way to the table. Illumi poured you both a glass of wine. 

"I wanted to celebrate Christmas with you." He stated bluntly and you turned to smile at him. He held his hand out to you and you took it, letting him drag you into his arms. 

"I don't understand things like this, but you make me want to try." He hummed, stroking your cheek delicately. It was strange to see him like this, his usually stoic facade tainted by a sheen of pink across his cheeks. It was nice. 

Dinner was wonderful, peacefully silent as you just enjoyed one another's company and the good food. Stuffed full and plate empty, Illumi led you to the bed, presenting you with a long thin box. You took it delicately, opening it to reveal a dainty necklace. Thin silver chain intermingled with deep green emerald gems in the shape of teardrops. You gasped, hands shaking as you picked up the jewellery, afraid you may break it. 

"It's... I..." You looked at Illumi, who studied you curiously. 

"Is it not satisfactory?" His head tilted slightly, a small frown pulling his brow. 

"N-No, it's perfect, more than perfect! It's so beautiful." You held the necklace delicately before Illumi took it from you and put it on, securing it around your neck gently. You bit your lip, fingers caressing the gems. 

"Perfect." He commented before moving to kiss your forehead gently. 

"I got you something." You presented him with his gift and he looked confused for a moment before taking it. He unwrapped it with care before opening the box to reveal a set of gold topped needles, much like the ones you'd seen him with previously. They had a honeycomb pattern carved into the tops, while the needle point was spiralled in silver. He stared at them for a moment before looking up at you. 

"These are for me?" He asked and you nodded. He moved to stare at them again his fingers moving over the gold tops. 

"No one has ever gotten me such a personal gift." He commented, picking up one of the needles and examining it before throwing it like a dart towards a vase. It shattered beautifully, and Illumi turned back to look at you. 

"I didn't think you could be any better suited for me. But now I see that you are, in fact, made for me. You understand me without having to say anything." He gently closed the case, moving to kiss you gently. 

"I would like for you to meet my family." He said coolly and you flushed a bright red. 

"Your family?! And tell them what? That I am your friend's maid?" You looked down at yourself suddenly nervous. 

"No. That you are a beautiful woman who understands me and whom I have formed a connection with. Perhaps... a potential wife." Illumi watched for your reaction and you bit your lip. 

"I'm everyone's potential wife according to the Troupe." You chuckled and Illumi hummed. 

"Well, I shall just have to make sure I get you first." A small smile tugged his lips and you flushed softly, before nodding slowly. 

"Okay, I'll meet your family." You agreed and he moved to kiss your forehead. 

"That is a relief. You've truly given me a wonderful Christmas." 

You spent the evening with Illumi in his hotel room, cascades of snow falling outside and coating the streets below in white. Though it was cold outside, the room was warm as you snuggled Illumi under the sheets, his slender fingers playing mindlessly with your tassled hair as you drifted to sleep.


	31. Chapter 27: Museum Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how late this chapter is and how behind I am on the story, writing the multiple endings has proved to be a difficult challenge! I'm not going to give you an expected date as I'm trying to work through them the best that I can. 
> 
> Enjoy this belated chapter :') 
> 
> Up next : Chrollo's confession

When you came out of your room, ready to start the day, you were surprised to see Phinks leaning against the wall with a bouquet of flowers, waiting patiently for you. You gave him a peculiar look as he smiled, handing the flowers to you. 

"Good morning." He greeted. 

"What are these for?" You eyed them suspiciously before taking them, admiring the assorted flowers. He shrugged at your comment. 

"Am I not allowed to get your flowers?" He teased and you shook your head. 

"They're really nice, I just- nevermind." You smiled at him before going to the kitchen to place them in a vase. He followed behind you. 

"It's a nice surprise." You complimented as you arranged the flowers, Phinks watching you with a small smile on his lips. 

"Well, if you like surprises there's another one still to come." He grinned and you looked at him suspiciously once more. 

"Oh?" You questioned and he smirked. 

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He chuckled before taking your hand and leading you to the door. 

"In true mystery fashion, I'm going to have to blindfold you." He declared, producing a soft silk blindfold and you raised a brow. 

"What are you planning?" You remained still as he tied it around your eyes, blocking your vision before leading you outside. 

With a bit of fumbling you were both in the car and you felt the vehicle jutter to life, pulling out from the base and onto the smooth road. You tried to guess where you were going but Phinks didn't let up, eventually your guessing ran short of options and you opted for a comfortable silence. The drive was long, and you felt yourself become more fidgety, the idea of not being able to see where you were or knowing where you were heading starting to gnaw at your thoughts. When the car rolled to a stop though, you had to resist the urge to tear the blindfold off, instead waiting impatiently, fidgeting with your hands. Phinks chuckled. 

"We're here." You heard him get out of the car and open your door, helping you out before pulling the blindfold off gently to reveal a tall, wide building. It was grand in every sense of the word and had multiple staircases leading up to the entrance, wide wooden double doors splayed open for visitors. Banners of various exhibits decorated the front in a bid to entice onlookers and you looked at Phinks who wore an expression of child-like wonder. 

"A museum?" You asked and he nodded. 

"Not just any museum, it's the biggest museum York New City has." He declared proudly and you felt yourself smile. Phinks was adorable when he was excited about something he was passionate about. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see the exhibits. You'll tell me all about them won't you?" You took his hand and he flushed, scratching his cheek shyly. He felt his heart swell that you remembered he was nerd for things like this. 

"I'll talk your ears off if you give me the chance." He joked and you squeezed his hand gently. 

"I'd like that." You smiled at him before you both made your way inside. 

It took a moment to decide which direction of the museum you wanted to go before agreeing to just follow the paths. You slowly made your way through various rooms, admiring each civilisations creations and lifestyle, Phinks being there each step of the way to provide quirky insight that wasn't on the plaques. He was an extremely good guide, there was no doubt. 

You took in each of the exhibits, awe spread over your face as you took in all the artifacts in each cabinet, with Phinks pointing out little interesting details that made you nod along intently. You both stopped in a small cafe within the museum to drink extortionately priced drinks and cake before your eyes lit up when spotting the large gift shop. Phinks followed your gaze before smirking and moving to hold your hand. 

"Ah, not just yet. Do you think you deserve to go to the gift shop?" He hummed, eyes targeted on you as he took a calm sip of his drink. You flushed a bright red. 

"D-Deserve?" You stuttered out and he moved to lean across the table. 

"Do you think you've been a good girl?" He mused against your ear, relishing in your breath catching in your throat. You shifting in your chair, rubbing your thighs together as you shyly looked up at Phinks. 

"You want to... Here?" You whispered and he smirked. 

"You want something from the gift shop don't you? You need to earn it, baby." He hummed and you bit your bottom lip gently before looking around, spotting a bathroom. You stood up, making your way over to the bathroom as casually as you could manage with your flushed cheeks; Phinks following shortly afterwards. 

Luckily, the toilets were empty and you let out a breath as Phinks dragged you into a stall, pressing you against the door and capturing your lips in a searing kiss, locking the door quickly. You whimpered against his mouth before he moved to place open-mouthed kisses across your neck, sucking the skin gently. You shuddered against him as he moved to kiss the shell of your ear. 

"Get on your knees for me, baby." He stepped back to allow you room to sink to your knees, unbuckling his belt and pulling his cock out. It sprung out, bobbing to attention and he moved to gently slap the head of his cock against your cheek. Your mouth fell open, tongue dropping out to slide along the underside of his shaft as you took him in your mouth. You bobbed your head, sucking him in greedily as you devoured him, his hand coming to slide along the back of your neck as he arched over you. 

"Yes... Such a good girl. Take it all." Hr groaned and you rewarded him with an enthusiastic hum that vibrated through him. The lewd sucking noises spilled out of the stall as Phinks grunted, hips gently snapping against your face as you took his cock, feeling it slide down your throat. Your eyes pricked with tears as he sped up. 

"Fuck, you look so good taking my cock, gonna make me cum already." He hissed, "You gonna take it all, baby?" You nodded, whining around his cock. 

The bathroom door swung open and people bustled in, causing you and Phinks to freeze in place in the stall. His cock twitched against your tongue as the unknowing person on the otherwise of the stall wall went about their business. Phinks looked down at you with a devilish smirk and you looked at him with pleading eyes. He brought his finger to his lips, motioning to be quiet before he began to thrust his cock into your mouth once more. You tried to silence the lewd noise of his cock sliding down your throat, drool pooling on the tiles beneath you as he held you head firmly, setting a brute pace, his hips snapping quickly against you, forcing his cock down your throat. You tried not to choke, moving your hands to squeeze his thighs, looking up to see his eyes glazed with lust. You flattened your tongue allowing the tip of his cock to hit the back of your throat when you felt his entire body shake, the feeling of hot cum sliding down your throat as he spurted hot ropes of cum into your mouth. He pulled his cock from your mouth, crouching down to pull you into a searing kiss, cum spreading into his mouth at the action. 

He made out with you, tongue sliding into your mouth as you both swallowed before pulling apart, your lips swollen and shiny from spit and cum. Phinks looked at you with a smirk, making a point of licking his lips before he pulled some tissue from the holder to wipe his cock clean, putting in back into his pants before bending down once more and wiping your face, gently kissing you again. You were shocked, allowing him to help you up from the floor as you waited for the other patrons to leave the bathroom before you could exit. 

Once outside the bathroom you turned to him with hushed whispering. 

"What was that?!" You pouted, folding your arms across your chest. 

"Kissing you after I came in that pretty mouth?" He questioned before shrugging, "I dunno, just felt like it." He smirked and you bit your lip, cheeks flushed. 

"Well it was really hot." You mumbled, causing him to chuckle before kissing you softly, swipping his tongue across your bottom lip. 

"You were really hot." He smirked, stroking his thumb across your cheek before standing upright and turning towards the gift shop. 

"I think that warrants you buying anything you want from the gift shop. My treat." Your eyes lit up at his words. 

"Anything?!" You gasped and he nodded, watching you speed off to the gift shop to search for something. 

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" He called after you, chasing after you. 

You'd spent at least an hour in the gift shop, mulling around and looking at everything there was to offer on the shelf, eventually deciding on a book on ancient civilisations and a cute keychain of an ancient fox species. He looked down at your items. 

"You don't want anything else?" He questioned, having expected you to get more, but you shook his head. 

"Nope. I just want this." You handed him the book and keychain and he took it hesitantly. 

"Well okay... if you're sure." You both queued up and while Phinks paid you wandered the shop again, not realising that he had left the gift shop. 

You moved to pick up a matching keyring to your own as well as an adorable plushie of Anubis from the Ancient Egypt section of the gift museum. You quickly paid before making your way out of the shop to find a worried Phinks. He ran over to you, cupping your cheeks. 

"I thought you wandered off! I couldn't find you anywhere, you were right behind me. Don't do that again. It's not safe outside of the base!" He scolded you, but you could tell it was because he was concerned. He pulled you into a hug and you patted him softly. 

"I'm okay, I just wanted to get you something. We're in a museum, no one is going to hurt us, silly." You looked up at Phinks to see his brows furrowed. 

"You don't understand I-" He but his tongue, it not being his place to tell you what the Troupe really did. He gently tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, before sighing. 

"I care about you so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're everything to me." You frowned at his words, pulling him into a tight hug as you kissed his cheek. 

"I'm okay, I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm okay. I'm safe." You whispered, putting his hair gently as he buried his face in your hair. 

"Wanna head home? I think we've had enough excitement for today." You chuckled and Phinks laughed too, nodding in agreement. 

"Yeah, how about some snuggles at home?" He hummed and you grinned, nodding. 

"I'd like that." 

You both walked back to the car after exchanging gifts, the keyring you had gotten Phinks was attached to his keys while the plushie was tucked protectively in his arm, his other holding your hand, a small blush dusting his cheeks as you set off home.


	32. A note

Dearest readers,

I've just finished the final chapter and only have the multiple endings to write, some of which are already done. 

I was pondering over whether to wait to post the finale until I had written all the endings but wanted to ask what you thought. 

Would you like the finale now and to wait a little longer for the choice endings, or would you just like to wait for it all? 

Also, I am now closing the requests for Madam Maid (in training). If you have made a request before this chapter was posted then don't worry, it will be written! I'm going to write them after finishing this story as I don't want you to wait any longer than you already have! 

Let me know you thoughts below in the comments and thank you so much again for sticking by this story and showing it so much love 

Your loyal servant, 

Soda


	33. Chapter 28: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the long awaited finale! 
> 
> I would just like to put a few things out there. First, I am so sorry this took so long, it was very difficult to write each ending and some are shorter than others because I struggled to think up an idea for that character, so I apologise. Second, I would like to apologise as there is no Machi or Shizuku ending. I have been sat for hours trying to think of an ending for each of them and I cannot write more than a few paragraphs which were not amazing, so I thought it best to just drop their endings and focus on the other characters so I'm sorry if you wanted those two. 
> 
> I have tried my best and I'm proud of what I have written and hope that you enjoy the endings too!

Things had been going smoothly. You had the perfect job, it paid well, you got to surround yourself with the most bizarre and interesting people you'd met. It really was the most happiest time of your life so far. 'Had' being the key phase here. 

You should have known it wasn't going to be a good day when you woke up and saw that there was a raging thunderstorm outside. The downpour was unlike anything you'd seen, the thunder crashing loudly above the base with streaks of lightening dotting the sky, illuminating it it shades of blue and grey. That should have been the first sign. 

The second sign should have been when you went to make everyone breakfast and they hurriedly made excuses about why they couldn't join you. 

"I have work to do." 

"I said I'd go shopping." 

"I'm going out on a job." 

"I'm going for a run." 

The last one got to you and you stood angrily scrubbing at dirty dishes having made yourself breakfast and eaten alone. 

"Going for a run in this weather? Don't make me laugh." You grumbled to yourself, drying your hands in annoyance before throwing the towel down. The sound of a voice clearing brought your attention. 

You turned to see Chrollo standing in the doorway, dressed in a crisp black suit and holding a bouquet of the reddest roses you'd seen. Your eyes softened. 

"Hey, you." He smiled warmly at you, his shoes clicking on the wooden floor as he made his way over to you. 

"Hey, Bunny. Why so glum?" He hummed, moving to kiss your temple gently before presenting the roses to you. You took them, fondly stroking the petals before moving to arrange them in a vase to preserve them. 

"I feel like everyone is avoiding me." You sighed heavily. 

"Not to sound egotistical but one minute people are confessing their love to me and the next its like they couldn't be further away from me." You stopped arranging the flowers, biting your bottom lip in thought. 

"You always have me, Bunny. I'll never ignore you. You know that right?" He snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you against his chest as he moved to kiss your cheek. 

"How about we go out for lunch, hm? Take your mind off of it." He suggested and you nodded feebly, finishing rearranging the flowers before moving over to the door. 

"Pick something out for me?" You asked him, and it was his turn to bite his bottom lip. 

"Inviting me into your room to choose an outfit? That could be dangerous." He teased. You chuckled softly as he made his way over to you. 

"I trust you," You said, placing a hand on his chest, tracing the stitch pattern of the buttons. "You are a gentleman after all." You smirked, biting your lip as he captured your wrist, moving to press a kiss into your palm. 

"You test my gentlemanly mannerisms, Little Mouse." He hummed, moving to take your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting your head up as his lips ghosted over your own. 

"And I bet I can test it further." You whispered against his lips before pulling back quickly and skipping down the hall to your bedroom. Chrollo smirked, something almost predatory as he rolled his sleeves and followed after you. 

"You really know how to wrap me around your little finger." He mused with a smirk, leaning against the doorway of your room as you rifled through your wardrobe. You chuckled at his response before he moved to stand behind you, sliding his arms up your body as he, not so subtly, ground his hips against you ass. 

"Chrollo!" You scolded, chuckling at his attempts to seduce you. 

"We're going to lunch! Maybe you'll get lucky if you behave yourself." You turned to wink at him, eliciting a growl from his lips. Before he moved to grab a dress from your wardrobe. 

"Fine, but only if you wear this." He commented and you flushed as you looked at it, seeing it was the same blue cocktail dress you'd worn the night you two had fucked at a party for Chrollo's work. 

"Its a bit much for lunch, don't you think?" You laughed nervously. 

"Nothing is ever too much when you're involved, Little Mouse. Besides, we're going somewhere a little up market so don't worry about over dressing." He chuckled and you hummed softly before nodding, moving to change into the dress, allowing Chrollo to zip the back before sliding on some shoes. 

"Beautiful as always." He commented and you blushed once more before he stole a kiss from you. 

"Now, shall we go?" He offered you his arm, which you gladly took as he led you to the door, moving to hold an umbrella over the two of you as you practically ran to the car to escape the rain. 

Once safely inside, he blasted the heat to warm you, carefully setting off. He purposely drove slow, hand on your thigh protectively as he drive in silence, concentrating on driving through the bad weather. It took a little longer than normal, but eventually you began to recognise your surroundings as you drove through York New, eventually pulling into an underground parking lot of a tall, high-rise building that featured a restaurant on top. 

Stepping out of the car, Chrollo joined you by your side as you made your way to the elevator. 

"You never fail to surprise me." You commented and he looked at you with a raised brow, asking you to reiterate. 

"Just... All of this. Giving me a job, a home, all of these nice things, taking me to dinner... Anyone would think I'm more than just your maid." You chuckled awkwardly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"Would you like to be more than my maid?" He asked casually and you felt your cheeks flare as you looked away shyly, puffing your cheeks out. 

"I don't know. This is all..." You sighed. "I'm truly grateful for everything, I just don't know what I want... I've spend time with all of you and to just not be a maid anymore... its strange." You bit your lip nervously. 

"We can't share you forever. What happens when you outgrown the position?" Chrollo frowned and you frowned in return. 

"Why would I want to leave? I love my job, and I love being around all of you." The elevator dinged, signalling the end of its journey and seemingly the end of the conversation. 

"Come on. Let's not talk about this for now, let's just enjoy lunch." Chrollo put on a smile, pulling you gently from the elevator as a waiter met the two of you, leading you to your table. 

Lunch was tense despite Chrollo putting on the facade that everything was fine. Your mind kept wandering back to everything. Everyone ignoring you, Chrollo's words, the excuses. You tried to smile, engage in the conversation that Chrollo was trying to have with you but these thoughts kept playing in your mind, making you feel insecure. 

Thankfully, you didn't stay at the restaurant too long and soon you found yourself back in the car. Expecting Chrollo to drive home, you were surprised to see him falter. You turned to look at him as he sighed, sliding his hands of the wheel. 

"Y/N... we need to talk. Something has been playing on my mind for a while now, and I think its time I finally voice my thoughts." You stomach dropped at his words, your gut feeling having been right. Something was wrong, and you were most likely going to end up in tears. You looked down at you lap as he began to speak. 

"For a while know, I've just had this feeling toward you, and I couldn't explain it at first I thought it might go away in time, but it never did, and seeing you with others... It manifested something deep inside of me. I love my Troupe like they were my own flesh and blood, and to have these thoughts is growing more concerning to me. I would never want to hurt my family but you bring out a side of me that makes me want to keep you to myself, to hurt anyone who tries to take you away." He sighed heavily. 

"I realised that I fell in love with you, like every other Troupe member seemed to have. Before I get too deep... Before these feeling manifest into something dark, I want to give you the opportunity to leave." He paused. 

"That was terrible, let me rephrase that. To put simply, you're fired. And I know that it's unfair, and it's my fault. You have done nothing wrong, you've been perfect, and so I will personally see to it that you always have money available to atone for my selfishness, but you can't work for me anymore. I can't see you with other people, it brings out something unhealthy inside of me." He ran his hands through his hair. 

"I never thought someone as twisted as myself could love, and yet here I am, ready to die if you tell me to." You couldn't help the sob that escaped your throat. You knew it. You were fired. 

Despite the confession, Chrollo's reasonings and words, you felt nothing. Just when you had found something, somewhere to call home with people you could call family, it had been torn away. You covered your mouth with you hand as you tried to blink the tears away rapidly. You heard the squeak of the leather chair as Chrollo moved, pulling you into a tight hug. He stroked your hair as you sobbed into his shirt. 

"Come now, Bunny, don't waste those tears. You don't have to leave, you can stay but our relationship will have to be purely platonic henceforth, you understand right? I'm the leader of the Troupe, I can't harbour ill will for my family." He kissed your forehead as your body wracked with sobs. 

"Is this why- why people have been ignoring me?" You whimpered out and Chrollo sighed guiltily. 

"I'm afraid so, I wanted to be the one to tell you first. Don't blame them, I ordered them directly." He confessed and it made your gut wrench. 

"So my only option is to choose then?" You sniffled pulling back and wiping your tears. 

"If I choose someone then everything will be okay, right? Right?!" You snapped, mind reeling and thoughts racing. If you chose, there wouldn't be anymore fighting. If you chose, you could stay. If you chose, you wouldn't be alone again. 

Chrollo was silent. 

"That's what you wanted, isn't it? Fire me and get me to choose someone so everyone is happy. Right?" You wiped your tears. 

"Fights have already broken out between us. How do you think we'd all react if you were hurt, if you were put in danger? Hell, what if you got pregnant?! None of the men in the Troupe are fit to be fathers, let alone the fights that will break out over who's child it is." He moved to calm himself before he lost it. He took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry, that was entirely uncalled for. What I'm trying to say, is that you are not the sole issue here, my Troupe just don't know how to handle things well." He sighed and you looked at him. 

"And you do?" You questioned. 

He remained silent. 

"Take me back. I want to go to my room." You said quietly, and after a few minutes of silence, he obliged with that request. The ride home was quick, and you didn't wait for Chrollo to come around with the umbrella as you tracked through the rain to the door. 

Drenched, you kicked off your shoes at the door, hiking your dress up, the fabric having become heavy due to the rain. You makeup had run from both the weather and from crying as you made you way to your room, sniffling. 

"Are you okay?" Uvo was coming up to you immediately. 

"Darling, you look positively drenched, what happened?" Hisoka was also there along with a few others. You dropped the fabric, holding your hand up to stop them from coming closer. 

"Don't. I want to be alone." You hated the way your voice made it obvious that you had been crying before you moved to shut yourself into your room. Stripping the garment off you moved to your bed, burying your face in the sheets to sob. 

After a few hours your tears calmed and you laid in the darkness in silence. Now you'd calmed down, you were able to think clearly. 

To choose Chrollo would mean you could stay, you could be around everyone as a family and you'd have someone strong at your side to support you. 

To choose Hisoka would mean you may lose your bond with others, no doubt you would eventually have to leave due to Hisoka being outcast. But he'd always treated you like a princess, always there to care for you and pick you up when you were down. 

If you were to choose Uvo, you knew you'd be in safe hands. He'd protect you and provide for you, you could even see yourself starting a family with him. He was reliable and so sweet. 

Choosing Machi would mean you'd get to stay, she was close with the group but you knew she wouldn't take anyone's backtalk, she'd defend you to the ends of the earth. 

Of course Pakunoda was a sweetheart. Always taking your feelings into account and knowing exactly what you needed. She was reliable and good to talk to. She always listens. 

You'd never grow tired of Shalnark's antics. He was hilarious, cute and incredibly intelligent. You could relax with him but you knew he had a serious side that allowed him to have the perfect balance. 

Illumi was new. He was something unexplored and exciting. He was dangerous and wild, yet seemed to know what you wanted before you even knew yourself sometimes. He offered you the world on a platter though only knowing you for a short time and you knew he was the type to stick to his word. You knew there would be no lies with him. 

Nobunaga was sweet, cautious but calculated. You knew you'd be well taken care of. He was enjoyable company, down to earth and humble and you could use more of that energy around you. 

Shizuku was shy and quiet, but you knew once she opened up she was fun and interesting. She was still letting down her walls, but each layer you peeled back revealed someone who was kind and caring, engaging to talk to. 

Phinks was an enigma. He confused you on many levels, his thoughts wild and his talents were impeccable. He too was intelligent and made you laugh, bringing out a wild side of you that you never knew you had. You felt safe when he was around. 

Feitan was still a mystery to you. Calm and calculated, you never quite knew what he was thinking. He kept you on your toes and you wondered if he would reveal more of himself to you. From what you'd seen, he was charming and no doubt strong, despite his seemingly scary front, he was a kind soul beneath it. 

And then of course you could choose no one, you could leave. Start fresh. It would be hard, sure, but you could do it. Though you doubt it would not be so easy to leave. From what you'd gathered, these people that you had surrounded yourself with weren't the highest functioning members of society and if you had to gander a guess, you doubted they'd let you leave alive with all the information you knew. 

Then again, you could refuse to choose anyone. You would lose Chrollo but everyone else would stay the same. Unless they too felt like Chrollo, in which case you'd just be putting them through more pain, which is the last thing you wanted to do. 

You pondered for hours, thinking through everything carefully, weighing up your options before confirming everything. 

You'd made up your mind. There was no going back after this.


	34. Chapter 29: Chrollo

You waited until you heard the last bedroom door close before you crept out of your room, the silence and darkness mildly unnerving as you moved towards the kitchen. You needed a glass of water and maybe something sugary before you even thought about going to Chrollo's room. You didn't bother flicking the kitchen light on, you knew your way around the room, heading to the cabinet to get glass before turning the tap to fill it. You grimaced as the tap squeaked, the sound obnoxiously loud in the silence. You waited a moment before turning it to fill you glass before taking a small sip and moving to the fridge. You opened it, the light illuminating dimly in the kitchen as you crouched down to search the shelves , eyes softening upon spotting a container with a note addressed to you from Chrollo. 

'I have no doubt you'll be here once everyone has gone to bed. You need to eat something, Bunny.' You sighed softly, pressed your hand to you head for a moment causing the note to scrunch. 

You opened the box, seeing a variety of pastries inside and you rifled through until you found one that you wanted before closing the box and placing it in the fridge once more. You stood, closing the fridge door as you went to take a bite of you pastry. 

The light flicked on. You startled, eyes dating for a moment before blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden blinding light. You looked over to the door, pastry still in your mouth sheepishly as you held you glass of water. Your cheeks flushed when you saw who was there. 

Leaning against the doorway was Chrollo, looking as handsome and enticing as he normally did. His sleeves were rolled and arms folded across his chest, a lazy smirk made its way across his lips. 

"Well would you look at that, there's a little mouse in the kitchen." He chuckled, moving over to get himself a glass of water. He turned to face you when you hadn't moved. 

"Don't stop on my account. I'll be out of your hair in a second." He hummed, filling his glass and gulping it down. A trail of water seeped from his lips, sliding down his strong jaw before making it way down his neck, disappearing under the collar of his shirt. You swallowed, watching him place his glass in the sink before moving to leaving the kitchen. 

"W-Wait!" You words made him pause. 

"I was going to come and see you after this, so it works out that you're here." You stood awkwardly as he turned to face you. 

"I thought about what you said... And I thinking back I realised that out of everyone you were always so forward. You were always honest with me and though sometimes it hurt I appreciated it. You have always been so affectionate, taking me places, buying me things, showering me with attention... And I realised that you're everything a girl dreamt about when talking about their Prince Charming." You paused as he smirked at you. 

"Prince Charming, hm?" He hummed. 

"Shuddup I'm not finished." You scowled jokingly. 

"A-Anyway... You're kind, you understand me, you offer me support and love and I feel safe when I'm with you. You're what I think of when I think of home." You confessed, biting your lip softly. 

"And I don't want that to go away, I want to be with you, always. And I know that if you're by my side then I'll be okay." You looked at him shyly, as you took in his expression. His lips were parted, eyes widened and a light tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. 

"You shouldn't say things like that so lightly, I might get the wrong idea." He tried to deflect, looking away to hide his flushed cheeks. You moved towards him. 

"They're not said lightly. I'm in love with you, I have been for a while, it just took me a little while to realise." You placed your hands on his chest, looking up at him. 

"I want to be with you." You whispered softly, and that was all the confirmation Chrollo needed before he was slotting his lips against yours, claiming your mouth as his hand came to hold the back of your head. 

"I love you, Bunny, God, I love you." He said gruffly against your lips. 

"Please..." You whimpered against his lips. "Chrollo, make me yours." You begged, moaning softly as he latched onto the crook of your neck. 

"As you wish." His hands slipped down to cup your ass, pulling you up as your legs wrapped around his waist. He moved to rest your back against the wall, grinding his hips up into you. You reeled at feeling his arousal against you, a part of you smug that you'd managed to get him hard so quickly. 

"I can't believe you're mine." Chrollo sighed lovingly, pulling your shirt off, his lips and tongue devouring your chest as you mewled beneath him. You couldn't stand his teasing. 

"Chrollo, please, you have the rest of our lives to tease me, please just fuck me." You begged, and he complied, pulling your drenched panties aside as he fumbled to pull his cock free, the two of you moaning in unison as the tip dragged through your slick, catching on your clit. Your head lolled back against the wall as he sheathed himself inside you, setting a quick, almost desperate pace. 

"I'll make you mine, Bunny, I'll stuff my cum so deep inside you that your pretty little mouth with taste it." He growled and you moaned sinfully at the thought, walls clenching around his cock. 

He buried his head in between your breasts, relishing in the way they bounced as he pounded into you. You beautiful moans causing him to plough into your tight entrance. 

"I love you, Y/N. Fuck, if you keep squeezing my cock like that I'll cum." He warned and you whimpered. 

"Please, fill me, I need your cum inside me." You wailed, gasping as he held your hips firmly and speared into you. The new angle caused his cock to rub just right, and before you knew what was happening you were coming around his cock, walls spasming. During your haze, you heard him hiss before the warm feeling of his cum filled you. 

He latched onto your neck, sucking the skin there as his orgasm washed over him, your tight pussy milking him before his hips slowed to a stop and he began to soften inside you. He kissed you passionately, slowly lowering you to the ground before pulling out of you. You gasped at the sudden loss, pressing your legs together as you felt his cum begin to slide out. 

You slept in Chrollo's bed that night, and had done every night since. Overtime, Chrollo had told you the truth about the organisation that he ran, about his past, everything. And you had stuck beside him, cheered him on when he had a successful heist, grieved with him when the Troupe became smaller having lost various members. He asked for your council every so often when he was stuck in his thoughts. 

You were in bed alone one night, Chrollo having been out on a mission when he stumbled into the room. You sat up at the abrupt intrusion when you saw he was leaning against the door, slightly beat up. Various cuts and bruises lined his beautiful face and judging from the way he was standing he'd most likely broken a rib. You propelled out of bed. 

"I'll get Machi." You stated quickly, ready to run off to find your medic when he grasped your hand lightly and shook his head. 

"Just wait a moment." He hummed. 

"How did you get like this? What happened?" You brushed his hair from his face and he moved to kiss your palm. 

"It was worth it, believe me, Bunny." He stated. You thought he'd collapsed on the floor when he dropped to one knee, letting out a pained gasp at his injury. You dropped to your knees to support him, only to see him holding a small, blue velvet box. He quickly dusted a layer of brick ash off and chuckled nervously. 

"From the explosion." He stated as if that would explain anything or quell your worries. You went to scold him, however he opened the box delicately. Inside was a gorgeous ring. It had a silver band with a large sapphire at the center, diamonds clustered around it. You didn't doubt that the gems were authentic. You looked up at him, eyes watering. 

"Would you do me the honours, of making me the happiest man alive and marrying me?" He asked, offering you the ring. 

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" You squealed, throwing yourself into his arms and forgetting his injury. You both collapsed in a heap on the floor and he looked up at you lovingly, pecking your lips. 

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't complain about having you on top of me, however-" He winced, "-I do appear to have a broken rib." He chuckled half heartedly as you scrambled off him, apologising profusely. 

"Now, Mrs. Lucilfer, would you be a darling wife and go and get Machi please?" He sat up, holding his side as he took in your flustered cheeks. 

"Right away!" You stated, only staying long enough to let him place the ring on your finger before you shot out the door in your nightgown calling for Machi.


	35. Chapter 30: Uvogin

You snuck into Uvo's room. It was late, everyone else was asleep. You spotted him, curled under the covers, the soft rumble of his breathing the only sound in the room. You crept towards him, gently shaking him awake. 

"Uvo... Uvogin... Hey..." He stirred under your touch, eyes flicking open slowly as he grumbled. 

"Hm? Y/N?" He wiped a hand over his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked at you groggily. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked, hand gently taking hold of your own. You shook your head. 

"Lets go. Right now." You clutched his hand and he looked at you, slightly confused. 

"What are you talking about?" He sat up, the covers dropping off him and pooling at his waist. 

"Lets run away. Just the two of us against the world. I want to be with you." You tugged his arm gently and his eyes widened. 

"Right now?" He asked, suddenly awake. 

"Right now." You confirmed. 

"Chrollo won't be happy." He chuckled, sliding out of bed. 

"I don't care what Chrollo thinks." You watched as he dressed quickly, packing a small amount of things into a bag hastily. 

"He might come after us, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. 

"I've never been so sure about being with someone. I love you and I want to be with you, no matter the cost." You watched him throw his bag over his shoulder, walking towards you and stroking your cheek gently. 

"When we get out, find somewhere nice and settle down, I want you to marry me." Uvo stated and your eyes widened before you nodded. 

"Lets go." He whispered, taking your hand and opening the door quietly. 

You both peaked out of the corridor, scanning it quickly before you exited the room, closing the door gently behind you. You ran to your room and grabbed your bag, meeting Uvo once again in the hallway. He took your hand, leading you to the door and opening it quietly. You paused, listening to see if anyone had woken up. 

Silence. 

You breathed out a small breath and looked up at Uvo. He squeezed your hand softly before you left, leaving behind the Troupe you had grown to know. You turned away, leaving that behind as you looked forward to Uvo, the man who had loved you since you'd first arrived. You would only look forward from now on. 

It had been a few months since you and Uvo had gone rogue, splitting from the Troupe and running away. You were the happiest you had ever been. 

You walked through a bustling market with some groceries, a silver band with small diamonds decorated your delicate finger, catching the sunlight. You turned off the busy street and into a quieter area, lined with quaint houses. You stopped outside one, opening the door and walking through the house. It was comfortable and warm, decorated with rugs and timber. 

You placed the bags on the wooden countertop and began to unpack your shopping, humming softly to yourself when you felt warm arms wrap around you. 

"Uvo! You're not meant to be home yet!" You giggled, riffling through the bags. 

"Quite a nice little home you two have made here." You froze, dropping a palette of strawberries on the floor as you spun around. 

Chrollo smirked, stepping back to lean on the side, arms folded across his broad chest, his crisp suit was pressed, hugging his body. 

"Hello, Little Mouse." He hummed and you stepped away from him, placing the counter between the two of you. 

"What do you want?" You asked sourly. If he was here, then you knew it wouldn't be good. 

"That's no way to greet your old employer, or lover." His lips curled up into a smirk and you looked to the door. 

"I wouldn't run if I were you." He tutted, striding forward and grabbing your wrist gently. 

"I just want to talk, Bunny." He gently caressed your jaw but you turned away. 

"So cold. I'm almost hurt. Though, not as hurt as when I found out you had run away. No note, no warning, after everything I had done for the two of you." He sighed softly before letting you go. 

"This business involves Uvogin, I assume he will be due home soon?" He hummed, moving to take a seat on the plush sofa. You nodded hesitantly. 

"Good. Why don't you be a dear and put some tea on, hm?" He sat back, stretching his arms across the back of the chair as you made tea, keeping your eyes on him as he looked around your home. 

Uvo was home soon after you gave Chrollo his drink. You stood awkwardly, looking ready to bolt at a moments notice when Uvo came into view. 

"I'm back, Princess." He called, taking his shoes off and walking further into the house. 

"My love?" He called once more, moving to see you in the kitchen. 

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" He took your hand. 

"You could say that." Chrollo chuckled and Uvo immediately tensed, slowly turning to face him. 

"How did you find us?" Uvo blocked your view, aggressive and ready to attack. 

"Relax, Uvogin. I have a proposition for you." Chrollo set his cup down and stood, brushing the creases from his suit. 

"Why should I listen to you?" Uvo growled and Chrollo chuckled darkly. 

"You fled from the Troupe, and took something from me." He briefly looked at you before looking at Uvo once again. 

"I could kill you right here, and take her back... or, you can do one last job for me. One final request and I will let you two go. I won't send anyone after you, and I won't keep tabs on you. You'll both be free." Uvo paused in contemplation before looking at you. He held you close to his side. 

"What's the job?" He gruffed out, and Chrollo clapped his hands together happily. 

"I was hoping you would agree. There's an auction coming up in York New involving the underground. Everything is up for grabs. You'll help us take it all." Chrollo smirked and Uvo bit his lip softly. 

"I just have to help you steal from the Underground Auction and then we'll be free?" Uvo confirmed and Chrollo nodded. 

"Free to do whatever you wish. Perhaps settle down, have a family." Chrollo eyed you briefly. 

"Of course, our doors are open if you wish to return. I've missed you terribly, Bunny. I was hurt when you left without a word." Chrollo hummed and Uvogin stepped to hide you behind him. 

"She has nothing to do with this." He growled and Chrollo chuckled. 

"Yes, that is true. However, don't you think she'll be safer if she returns to the base? Who knows how many enemies have discovered your cute little house." Chrollo tapped his finger on his chin briefly before tilting his head slightly. 

"Dont you agree?" He teased. 

"Fine. She can come, but if you lay a single finger on her I will kill you." Uvo warned before turning to you. You looked at him, worry creasing your brow. 

"Don't worry, Princess. It's just one last job, it'll be over before you know it." He moved to kiss your forehead.


	36. Chapter 31: Hisoka

After seemingly running out of tears, your thoughts invaded you, seeping into your head as your mind played cruel tricks on you. 

'You were fired because you didn't do a good enough job.' 

'Outsider.' 

'Untrustworthy.' 

'Did you actually believe you could be loved? And by so many people? How egotistical.' 

'They hate you.' 

'Disgusting.' 

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to dispell the thoughts but it didn't work, letting out a soft whimper you went to the only person who could possibly know how you were feeling. 

Knocking on the door, you held your breath, hoping they'd answer, breathing a sigh of relief as the door swung open. Hisoka stood, loose sweatpants draped low on his hips, chest exposed. His hair was tousled, face clean from makeup, you must have woken him. 

"Darling? Why the tears?" He moved to wipe your cheek gently, pulling you into his room and shutting the door, watching how you effortlessly fell into his arms, allowing yourself to be carried to his bed. 

The sheets smelled like him, and comfort coursed through you, relaxing your body and your mind. You curled up to him, watching as he positioned himself so you could lay your head on his chest, his clawed fingers massaging your head gently. 

"Chrollo fired me." You stated blandly. A couple of hours ago you would have sobbed at those words but you had no more tears left to cry. You felt Hisoka tense, his hand pausing in your hair before resuming once more. 

"I see. So he really did follow through with his selfish needs." Hisoka tutted, pulling you close to him. 

"My poor, sweet Darling. You can always stay with me." Hisoka hummed, trying to comfort you and you moved to sit up. 

"Actually, that's what I'm here to talk to you about." He didn't respond, so you assumed that was a sign to proceed. 

"You're the only one who knows what it feels like to not be wanted where you are, to be an outcast... not fully accepted. After tonight, I feel the same. No one will treat me the same way now I'm no longer welcome by Chrollo. Except you." You looked up at him, pausing briefly as you bit your lip nervously. 

"You said I could stay with you... So why don't we just go together?" You watched Hisoka smirk. 

"Chrollo really got to you didn't he?" He chuckled and you scowled. 

"Of course he did! He fired me! I've lost my job and there's no way I can stay here without feeling like an outsider." You ranted. 

"Sounds like he screwed you over... What do you say we screw him over in return and ditch? I'm growing bored of this place anyway." He hummed, smirking at you as you processed his words. 

"Screw him over?... How?" You frowned, you didn't think you were angry enough to hurt Chrollo, but you definitely wanted to let him know he was making a mistake. 

"Leave it to me, Darling. Don't you worry. Sleep for now, hm?" He pulled you back down to him and you felt your worries melt away as the safety of his arms around you lulled you to sleep. 

When you woke the next morning, Hisoka was gone, a note left on his pillow. 

'Good morning, my Darling, 

I hope you're in higher spirits today. I've taken the liberty of packing our things into the trunk of Chrollo's car, and before you ask, yes, we're stealing his car. However, the main event is yet to happen, get dressed quickly now, we need to leave at noon sharp. I'm making some preparations for us but will be back shortly. 

Forever yours,   
Hisoka.' 

You got up and dressed yourself, slipping into the kitchen. You were disappointed to see a few members gathered, Chrollo included. 

"Ah, Y/N, would you be a dear and grab me a cup of coffee? I'm trying to sort something out and it's taking a while." Chrollo asked, tapping away at his laptop. You moved to make a cup of coffee before leaning against the counter, holding the mug in your hand. 

"Just on the table is fine." He stated, not looking up from the screen, however, when you didn't move, his eyes trailed to you. Your eyes met his and you felt a splurge of boldness as you moved to drink the coffee in your hands. He furrowed his brow. 

"I'm not your maid anymore, do it yourself." You then poured the rest of the drink down the sink before pushing up off the counter and moving to the door. 

"I'm sure Chrollo hasn't informed you yet but I am no longer your maid. It's been lovely meeting you all but I'm afraid this is goodbye." You sighed, part of you felt guilty, you really felt like you had a connection with some of these people, however you were still hurting from Chrollo's words. 

"Where will you go?" Chrollo furrowed his brows and you shrugged. 

"That's none of your concern anymore." You then moved to leave the kitchen, biting your lip when you heard someone follow you out. 

You were pulled against the wall in hallway, back pressed tightly against it as Chrollo caged you in. 

"I don't know where this attitude has come from, Bunny, but you know we care about you." He frowned and you scoffed, he moved to cup your cheek but you slapped his hand away. 

"Bunny..." 

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your bunny." You slipped from his grip and made your way toward the door quickly. 

"Where are you going?!" He demanded. 

"Away! This is goodbye, Chrollo!" You opened the front door, turning to look at him as he scowled. 

"Remember, you caused this. Not everyone gets their own way, yourself included. Goodbye." You slammed the door, quickly walking to the car where Hisoka was waiting for you. He checked his watch. 

"Come on, Darling, we need to get out of here." He chuckled, getting into the driver's seat as you slipped in beside him. 

"Why? What's happening?" You questioned and he quickly started the car, speeding off as sirens began to wail in the distance. 

They drew closer before a line of police cars flashed past you, heading toward the base followed by large vans and helicopters flying overhead. Hisoka smirked as you followed the direction of the cars out of the back window. 

"Lets just say I made an anonymous call, letting the authories know where to find the Troupe."


	37. Chapter 32: Illumi

You didn't have to wait long before Illumi picked up the phone. There was a muffled cry on the other end before his voice sounded over the reciever. 

"Y/N? I'm surprised you called." He said calmly before you heard a thud. 

"Is this a bad time?" You asked quietly before hearing a cracking sound. 

"No, no, I just finished work. Is everything okay?" His shoes clipped quietly before he opened a car door and got inside, the engine sounding to life. 

"No," you admitted sadly. "I'm no longer required to work for Chrollo." You said bitterly, biting your lip as Illumi's silence deafened you. 

"I'll be right there." The call cut out and you sat on your bed staring at the screen. It didn't take long for Illumi to arrive, knocking softly on your window. You opened it, allowing him to jump inside before he took you in his arms. 

"Poor sweet thing." He cooed, brushing your hair gently as you clutched his shirt. 

"I assume you called me for a reason?" He asked, pulling back as you nodded. 

"I thought about what you said... there's nothing for me here anymore. I want to be with you. Please take me away." You whispered and he nodded before doing exactly that. 

He packed your things for you as you dressed yourself, leading you out to his car. You had no need for your phone any longer, and so it lay on your bare bed, your room barren with a single piece of paper on your desk simply stating your departure. The drive was quiet but quick and you soon found yourself in Illumi's hotel room. 

"I am curious as to why you chose me." Illumi hummed as he finished putting your clothes in the spare drawers, turning to face you as you approached him. You cupped his cheek gently, relishing in the way he tilted his head into your touch, bold eyes boring into your own. 

"Because from the very start you weren't afraid to show me exactly how you felt. You made your intentions clear." You smiled softly and Illumi hummed in response. 

"I don't fear anything." He stated blankly and you chuckled. 

"You always say what comes to mind, don't you?" He looked down at you with a raised brow. 

"Is that bad?" He asked and you shook your head. 

"No, it's nice to know exactly what you're thinking." You hummed. 

"I'm thinking that I would like to kiss you." He stated plainly, pulling you close to him and you flushed. 

"And I'm thinking that I would be more than okay with that." You giggled softly before his lips captured yours in a fierce kiss, his tongue swipping out of his mouth and across your bottom lip. You shuddered, sighing against him as you allowed him to take the lead, devouring you. 

It wasn't long before you were wrapped in the sheets, his warm body pressed against yours as his cock lazily slid between your thighs, causing you to pant softly. He studied you, taking in your reaction as he wet his cock with your arousal, dipping his tip past your folds and catching the edge of your entrance. You mewled softly, nails scratching his shoulders as your plump lips begged for him to fill you. He complied, stretching you wide with his cock as he slowly sheathed himself inside you, stopping at the hilt before bottoming out, heavy balls slapping against your ass. You hissed softly as he pulled out, setting a teasing pace as he revealed in your reaction, his cock sliding deliciously against your wetness, your pussy sucking him in greedily. 

"Illumi...! A-Ah!" You whined, watching him arch over you, his long hair cascading over his shoulders and pooling beside your plump breasts. His eyes dropped to your chest, following the movement of your tits as they bounced at each thrust, your back arching as he rubbed your clit with the pad of his thumb. 

"You feel so good." He panted, his speed increasing as his thrusts became shallow, his tip pistolling against your g-spot rapidly as he drew close. 

"F-Fu- Illumi-" You wailed, the mix of him panting in your ear and rubbing your clit sending your body into a spasm as you came. He followed shortly, filling your tight pussy as your walls spasmed around him. He gasped softly, sucking in air before he looked down and kissed you hungrily, milking the last of his load inside you before he pulled out, kneeling above you. 

You felt daring, moving to take his sopping cock into your mouth. He mewled in surprise, hand going to the back of your neck as you sucked him down your throat, cleaning him enthusiastically. He panted as you hummed, sending vibrations through his sensitive cock before he let out a surprised gasp, hand clenching your hair as he spurted a mouthful of cum down your throat. You swallowed happily, lapping up the remains before pulling off of him with a loud slurp. He eyed you briefly before moving to slam your lips together, his tongue pushing into your mouth demandingly. You whimpered, fingers tangling in his hair before he pulled back, a trail of salvia connecting the two of you briefly before it snapped, pooling on the bed. 

"You made me cum again." He stated and you bit your lip with a grin. 

"Marry me." He said plainly and you flushed, eyes widening as you took in his serious expression. 

"W-What?" You stuttered. 

"Marry me." He repeated. 

You were nervous as you waited in the foyer of the Zoldyck household. Having passed through the large gates and held up Illumi, insisting on patting Mike, you found yourself in the extravagant house. It was nothing like you'd seen before, refined and delicate, the very floor you stood on no doubt costing more than you earned in a year. And yet, Illumi never gave a hint of snobiness and you wouldn't have pinned him as being someone who had a rich heritage. You brushed out the nonexistent creases from your dress, fiddling with the lace cuffs of the sleeves. Illumi had told you that you looked beautiful, however, he'd also said that about the three other dresses you'd tried on. 

The deep green lace had appealed to you, matching slightly with Illumi's colour palette and you wouldn't pass up the option to wear lace. The material accentuated your dainty skin, a slash neck allowing you to show the expanse of skin on your chest while also remaining modest, cinching in at the waist before falling in loose pleats around your mid-calf. Your hair and makeup were simple, Illumi's mother appreciated simplistic beauty, and she was the one you wished most to impress. 

Heavy footfalls were heard and you braced yourself, your heart beating rapidly as the came down the hallway before stopping upon sensing you. They were hesitant before emerging from the shadows and you tried your best not to shrink back. Silva Zoldyck stood before you, tall and broadshouldered, his thick arms by his side as his white hair fell over his shoulders. His piercing eyes caught yours almost immediately and you held his gaze as best you could. There was silence between you before he stepped forward, stretching out one of his large hands. 

"You must be Y/N. Are you sure my son didn't kidnap you? The way he described you barely lights a candle to how you actually appear." His warm hand clasped yours as he shook it generously, your whole body moving slightly from the action. 

"Ah, Illumi spoke about me?" You asked, breathing out a sigh of relief as he let go of your hand. 

"Of course, though he is rather simplistic at his descriptions. You're much more beautiful than he described." He chuckled and you flushed softly. The sound of a throat clearing pulled both of your attentions, seeing a delicate woman standing in the doorway, her lips pulled into a disproving frown, you imagine her brows were pulled taught but she wore a visor over her eyes so you were unable to see her properly. 

"Speaking of beautiful things, Kikyo, this is Y/N." He motioned to you and you bowed your head as she approached. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Zolydyck." You said softly and she grunted in response. 

"Where is my son?" She almost demanded and you were taken back by her tone. 

"That is no way to speak to your future daughter-in-law, mother." Illumi approached, coming to stand by your side, though he was pulled into a tight hug by Kikyo. 

"Illumi darling!" Her tone instantly lit up as she took in her son's appearance. 

"You're still going on about that? Don't you think it's time to stop playing house with this girl and find someone who's..." She motioned to you, "... not like this?" Illumi stared at her before farrowing his brows. 

"This again. I told you, Y/N is going to be my wife. Grandfather approves, as does Killua and Mike. I have no doubt that everyone else shall follow as they meet her. Even Father has taken warmly to her." He bit out, clasping your hand in his own. 

"Illumi I have played along with this nonsense for far too long. You meet this girl who has been in the company of that Hisoka that you're so fond of, and now you wish to marry her? You barely know her!" Kikyo grits and Illumi takes a deep breath. 

"It's true that I haven't known Y/N for long. But you and Father didn't either. At least me and Y/N share a connection. She understands my lifestyle, she supports me, she knows what I need before even I do." He looks at you, moving to kiss your forehead softly as you flush. Luckily, Illumi's other siblings enter, however, the question of whether you are good enough to join the family is passed to them. 

"Milluki, you think this girl is unsuitable for Illumi, right?" Kikyo asked and Milluki eyes you for a moment before shrinking back from Illumi's burning glare. 

"I think she's simply wonderful." He states nervously, moving to shrink behind his mother so that Illumi can no longer look at him. Kikyo clearly despises the response. 

Dinner went by uneventfully, Kikyo staring at you in displeasure, her mouth pulling into a frown every time Illumi displayed affection toward you. You realised that perhaps it would take some time to convince the woman that you weren't trying to steal her son away. After dinner, both you and Illumi took a walk around the grounds, with the latter pulling you into some bushes away from the servants' prying eyes so he could ravish you; his slender fingers wrapped over your mouth as he devoured your dripping pussy, claiming he hadn't had dessert yet. 

In a daze, the two of you returned to the house to say your goodbyes, with Silva clasping you in a warm hug, much to Kikyo's dismay. Upon exiting the house, Silva called after his son, walking up to him before clasping Illumi's hands around something small. You waited until you were outside the gates to ask him what it was before he presented a small box to you. 

"Father wanted me to have this. It has been in our family for generations. I suppose that means he is accepting you into our family." He moved to open the box, showing a small silver band decorated with clear diamonds. You blinked, looking up at him before looking back to the ring. 

"You're being serious?" You asked and he nodded, moving to take your hand and slip the ring on. 

"I have never been more certain." He stated before pulling you into a kiss.


	38. Chapter 33: Feitan

A knock at your door drew your attention before firmly ignoring it, pulling the covers over your head as you curled up. The knocking persisted however before stopping abruptly. There was a pause before your door opened and you heard shuffling, signalling someone entering. You heard the door close and a brief pause before feeling the bed dip, creaking softly before you felt a gentle hand on your back. You slowly pulled the covers down, spotting Feitan sitting with you. He retracted his hand before holding up a plate with a toastie and presenting it to you, sliding it onto the sheets beside you. You sat up, smiling at him shyly before taking the plate. 

"You made this for me?" You asked, flushing softly when he nodded. 

"Thank you, Fei." You took a small bite, appreciative of his kindness. You didn't know him well, but you were happy to be discovering new things about his personality. He sat in silence with you as you ate and when you were done you let out a sigh. 

"I suppose I should talk to Chrollo..." You mumbled, placing your plate down and shuffling out of bed. Feitan caught your wrist with his hand, earning you attention. 

"No." The simple statement had your brows raised. 

"No?" You repeated dumbly, letting a small yelp pass your lips as he pulled you back down to him. 

"No." He confirmed and you stared at him for a while, his intense gaze forcing you to look away shyly. 

"I've stayed quiet long enough, it's time I take charge." He grabbed your waist, forcing you to mount his lap, pulling your chin so you would look at him. 

"You are mine. Do you understand?" He growled and you pushed against his chest. 

"Feitan, stop playing, this is serious." He caught your wrist, holding it steady as he locked eyes with you. 

"I am being serious. I've grown tired of waiting, so I'm making the decision for you. You are mine and mine alone." He stated firmly. 

"I dont understand..." You trailed off, but he cut you off. 

"I won't repeat myself again. If I catch you with anyone else, do you know what I'll do?" You shook your head, watching him lean in close to your ear. 

"I'll drag them back here and kill them, right in front of your pretty little face." He whispered causing a shudder to run through your body. 

"I don't make jokes, sweetheart, I mean the words that I say. If you want to test the validity of my words then go right ahead, but know the bloodshed will be on your hands." He cooed, his sweet tone contradicting his violent words. 

You bit your tongue, swallowing your words instantly as not to provoke him. Was this the real Feitan? You couldn't help the shudder of pleasure that ran to your core at his possessiveness. 

"And what if I want to test your words?" You teased, and he growled, flipping you around so you were beneath him on the bed, noses touching. 

"You are a naughty girl. Do you know how dangerous I am?" He hummed and you ran your fingers through his hair. 

"You wouldn't hurt me." You stated and his eyes softened for a moment. 

"Never. But the others... Well, if they get in my way then I will have to force my hand." He purred and you whined softly. 

Part of you thought he wouldn't, he always spoke of the Troupe as family, and the thought plagued the back of your mind as he fucked you into oblivion, claiming you over and over until your legs shook and your abused pussy was dripping with cum; Feitan having made sure to lay claim to you. You still believed it was just a light possessive trait, for weeks, he seemed to return to his usual self, only becoming more clingy or touchy when others were near you. You found it comforting in a way. However, that changed when Feitan went out on a mission with Franklin, his body tense and eyes dropped into a glare as he saw you and Franklin laughing together, watching him place his large hand on your shoulder for balance. He stifly told the other they had been paired for a mission and left without another word. 

Only Feitan returned. 

He'd told everyone it had been an unfortunate miscalculation. But you had known better, especially from the way he looked at you after he said it. It was a warning. A threat, saying 'Don't push your luck.' From then on you avoided spending large amounts of time with the others, deciding the safest option was to stick beside Feitan, after all, you couldn't get into trouble if you were with him. 

You were sitting in the grass at the back of the hideout, Feitan's head resting on your lap as you stroked your fingers through your hair. A shadow casting over you made you look up, seeing Chrollo. 

"Can we talk? Privately." He added, causing Feitan to crack open an eye to glare at his Boss. 

"Uhm, I don't-" You trailed off. It wasn't just because of Feitan that you hesitated. After all, this is the man that fired you so heartlessly and it was Feitan who scooped you up and helped you build your confidence again. 

"I don't want to be alone with you. Anything you have to say you can say here." Feitan squeezed you hand gently in comfort and you smiled down at him, proud of yourself. Chrollo, however, was not. 

"Fine. What relationship do the two of you have exactly? Since our conversation in the car, you have been attached at the hip. You never spend time with any of us anymore, it's... worrying." He sighed and you furrowed your brows. Feitan sat up, prepared to speak but you stopped him. 

"What relationship I have with Fei is none of your business but if you must know we are together. You fired me and left me a mess, Feitan was the one who came to look after me, who built me back up again, so excuse me that I would like to spend time with him. I don't work for you anymore, I have no obligation to any of you, have you ever thought that maybe I don't /want/ to be around you, Chrollo?" You stood, brushing off your clothes. 

"Not everything is about you, Chrollo, I'm not going to come to you because you say so. I'm finally happy after you ruined everything so can you do both me and Feitan a favour and leave us alone?" You poked him hard in the chest and he moved to catch your wrist. Your eyes widened as he pulled you into his chest and you heard Feitan calmly get to his feet before he wrapped his slender fingers around Chrollo's arm, claws visible. 

"I suggest you unhand her." Feitan said lowly. 

"Or what?" Chrollo pressed. 

"Or I will make you." The two shared a fierce stare before Chrollo let go, snatching his arm from Feitan's grip and stepping back. He left without another word as Feitan fussed over you. 

"Dont worry, my sweet, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you anymore." He pulled you into his chest, kissing your forehead.


	39. Chapter 34: Phinks

You had been ignoring everyone for a week now. You prepped your own meals, washed your own dishes before retreating back to your room to look for places to live and new jobs to apply to. The sooner you left, the better, after all, you got the sense that Chrollo would rather not have you around for much longer. You had been in the bath, soaking your worries away when the door burst open, Phinks removing his shirt without a care in the world. You sat up, water sloshing in the tub. 

"Uh, this bathroom is occupied!" You said hastily and he froze, finally registering your presence. His cheeks flushed a dark red before he slapped his hand over his eyes, a string of apologies leaving his lips. You chuckled. 

"It's fine, it's nothing you haven't seen before," You smiled at his attempt to protect your modesty. "Just remember to knock next time?" You added and he nodded, slowly uncovering his eyes but averting his gaze. 

"Right, yeah, sorry." He stated sheepishly but he didn't move. 

"Is something wrong?" You asked. 

"No. Well- yes, I mean, kind of?" He strung out and you raised your brows, attempting not to laugh. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" You chuckled and he flushed. 

"Yeah... I just- I miss you. We had a lot of fun together and then everything happened and you shut me out... Did I do something wrong? Is it because I told you I love you?" He mumbled and you felt your lips pull into a frown. 

"Phinks... It's complicated. Well, it's not it's just me being... well, me, I guess." You sighed and got out of the bath, draining it as you wrapped a towel around yourself and approached him. 

"How about we start over? Movie night in your room tomorrow? Just the two of us. I'll make snacks?" You offered and he grinned, nodding quickly. 

"I'd like that- Oh, I have a job to do with Feitan tomorrow but it should be easy, I'll be back before dinner." You smiled, patting his shoulder gently before leaving. 

"It's a date then!" 

You sat in the kitchen, baked goods stacked neatly on a plate in front of you. You looked at the clock. It was nearing 9PM and neither Phinks nor Feitan had returned. You tried to call, left multiple texts but all had gone unanswered. It was 10PM by the time you decided to call it. You had drowned your sorrows in cookies and milk and was ready to retire for the evening. You understood Phinks had a job, but to not even call or message to let you know he was going to cancel, it left you feeling saddened. Of all people, you didn't expect Phinks to stand you up. 

You heard commotion in the hall and got to your feet, turning the corner you saw Feitan burst through the door, blood smeared across his face and body, a wild look in his eyes. Behind him, he dragged Phinks, unconscious and saturated with blood. Machi and Chrollo rushed passed you, Chrollo helping Feitan carry Phinks while Machi assessed him. You understood now, that the blood on Feitan was not his own. They rushed passed you and you grabbed Feitan, worry present on your face. 

"W-What happened?! Is he okay? How badly is he hurt?!" You choked out, and Feitan briefly filled you in. They thought they'd taken all the guards out, but someone came from behind and Phinks pulled Feitan out of the way, taking the brunt of the machete as he protected his comrade. Your eyes welled, of course he would do something so selfless. You followed Feitan as the two of you rushed to his side. Machi was already stitching him up. You watched as he cracked his eyes open, looking around for a moment before focusing on you. He lifted his hand with a wince, knuckles brushing your cheek softly, smearing blood on your skin. 

"Sorry I'm late, I took a bit of a beating." He chuckled, wincing when he moved. You clasped his hand in yours and shook your head. 

"You're an idiot, you know that?! I don't care that you're late, I'm just glad you're alive." You looked over at Machi, who was just finishing up. 

"Is he going to be okay?" You asked. 

"It'll scar, but it will heal. You're on bedrest for two weeks, Phinks, no exceptions. There's internal damage that needs to heal itself." She sighed before cleaning up and leaving. 

After a quick shower with the help on Feitan, Phinks was tucked into bed. You knocked lightly, a tray in hand as you moved into his room. He tried to sit but you stopped him, moving to shuffle next to him on the bed and placing the tray beside you. 

"And what's this?" He asked. 

"You didn't forget about our date did you?" You grinned, pulling the tray onto your lap and setting up a film before you began to feed Phinks his dinner. He accepted with little complaint as you nursed him, and you had a feeling he was enjoying the pampering a little too much. 

"You know, I should get injured more often." He chuckled, but one look at your face had him swallowing loudly. 

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding, I promise!"


	40. Chapter 35: Shalnark

"Where are we going?" You sighed. Shalnark didn't answer as he pulled you along the corridor and out of the hideout. 

He'd woke you ridiculously early, pushing your delirious body from the warm snug comfort of your bed, telling you to get ready as he was taking you out. You barely had time to shower and dress yourself before he was pulling you out of the door, picnic basket looped around one of his arms as his other hand towed you behind him. You whined, groaning and complaining as he trekked the two of you into the forest, trying your best to not stumble over upturned tree roots, or hit yourself in the face with stray branches. There was a small clearing of grass ahead, surrounded with wild bushes that wound around thick tree trunks and your suspicions were confirmed with Shalnark laid a blanket out and motioned for you to sit. 

"We couldn't have just sat at the table?" You joked, plonking yourself down on the plush blanket. He smirked placing the basket beside him as he crept over to you on his hands and knees. 

"I don't think anyone would much appreciate the next event being broadcast across the kitchen table." You tilted your head in confusion before he captured your lips with his own, passionate and hungry. 

He laid you down on the blanket gently, taking his time to caress your body, worshiping each dip and curve. His hands explored your chest, grabbing handfuls of your breasts through your shirt before trailing down to cup your heat, biting his lip softly as his index finger ran along the seam of your panties. 

"You're so beautiful. You deserve someone who will worship you." He hummed and you let out a soft whine as he teased his fingers against your slit, pushing your panties aside to dip his fingers into your wet heat. You felt his cock pressing against your thigh. 

"Already so wet, don't worry baby, I'll treat you exactly how you should be." He kissed you sweetly before shuffling down and pressing an open mouthed kiss against your folds. He groaned loudly, voice vibrating through you and you shuddered. 

He wasted no time, devouring you like a starved man. He lapped and sucked at your folds, plunging his tongue into your hole as you rocked back against him, fucking his face. He slurped loudly, and you felt your cheeks flush in embarrassment at how loud the two of you were being, crying out his name when he sucked your clit. His pupils were blown wide as he caught your gaze, moving up and licking his lips before he stood and stripped himself of his clothes. You took the initiative to do the same, however he gre impatient, effectively tearing your panties and bra apart, the strips of fabric falling to the floor as you gasped. He moved, catching your wrist and turning you so his chest pressed against your back, moving to pin you against a nearby tree before hoisting your leg up and lining himself with your entrance. 

"Can't wait any longer... Fuck, I just want to be inside you." He huffed against your ear, letting out a growl as his tip was sucked into your greedy hole. He spanked your ass, earning a mewl from you before his hips began to snap against your own. His hand came up to grab your jaw, forcing your head to the side so he could bite and lick at the crook of your neck. 

"Scream my name." He hissed and you let out a soft whined, quietly gasping his name. His hand tightened. 

"I said scream my fucking name." He warned, spanking you with enough force for your eyes to well with tears. 

"Sh-Shal! Fuck- Nngh! Harder!" You begged, the obscene noise of your skin slapping against each other echoed loudly throughout the trees, the scent of sex heavy in the air as he continued to pound into you. 

"Good girl, you want it harder?" He teased and you cried out, begging him. He complied, hands tightening on your waist as he rammed into you, leaving you with no doubt that you'd have bruises on your hips in the morning. 

You screamed his name relentlessly, breasts pressed firmly against the tree bark, leaving red lines across your skin. He pulled back, watching your legs give out as you fell to the floor. He crouched behind you, positioning your ass up before he began slamming into your again, pushing your face into the grass. 

"Look at you, so fucking filthy, being fucked like this in the forest." He smirked, spanking your ass lightly and your whined. 

He was growing close, his hips snapping sloppily against yours, your pussy dripping from how wet you were. You didn't know how much more you could take, walls spasming around his cock as he repeatedly took your tight hole over and over again. He let out a shuddered breath, burying himself deep inside you as he let out a guttural moan, spurting hot cum inside you. He thrusted weakly, milking himself as you came, clenching around him. 

"Mhm, baby, you're gonna make me hard again if you keep clamping on me." He joked half-heartedly. You whined as he pulled out, letting out a noise of approval as he saw his cum seep out from your hole and drip down onto the grass below. 

"Dont waste it." He groaned, moving to stuff your pussy with your torn underwear, plugging his cum inside of you. You groaned at the intrusion before he pulled you to him, laying you down on the blanket to cuddle. 

He played with your hair idly, both of you enjoying the afterglow before he sat up slightly. 

"I meant what I said earlier. You deserve someone that will worship you." His cheeks flushed softly and you smiled. 

"And you will, hm?" 

"I- Well, I will do more than that. I will worship you, love you, care for you. I will provide for you and... if we had a family... I'd protect you both from the world." He confessed shyly and you bit your lip, moving to peck his lips softly. 

"I'd like that." You smiled and he looked at you in disbelief. 

"Y-You would?!" 

"Yeah, I really would."


	41. Chapter 36: Pakunoda

"Get up." 

"What?" You drawled, slowly becoming aware of your surroundings. 

"I said get up." You didn't even register a bundle of clothes hitting you square in the face until impact. You squeaked, feeling more awake, scowling as you pulled the clothes away to free your vision. 

"Why I ought to- Paku?" Your threat died instantly upon seeing her with her hands on her hips staring at you expectantly. 

"Well? Get up, those clothes aren't going to wear themselves." She folded her arms across her chest and waited. 

"I don't want you." You huffed. 

"I don't care." She countered. 

"Why are you making me get up and get dressed." You whined. 

"Because I am going to show you that you don't need a man to make you happy, Y/N. Especially someone like Chrollo. Stop letting him dictate your life and get off your ass. We're going out." She turned to leave and you opened your mouth to protest. 

"No buts! If you're not in this hallway in three minutes I will come back." She paused by the door. 

"And believe me you don't want to find out what happens if you're not in the hallway." She left after that, allowing you some privacy to get changed as you couldn't help the heat that crept up your cheeks. 

Since when did Pakunoda get so demanding and feisty... and why was it so damn attractive? 

You cursed her, brushing your hair out and dressing yourself before moving to go out into the hallway. She was waiting for you, carrying a backpack on her as she turned to look at you. 

"Ah good, you had ten more seconds before I was coming back in there." She hummed before leading you outside. You stumbled after her without another word, letting her guide the way. 

Soon, you found yourself back at the waterfall where she told you to strip. 

"You just told me to get dressed!" You whined, but doing what she said nonetheless. 

"Wash your worries away, Y/N." She hummed, moving to sink into the water, enjoying the ambient sounds of the waterfall. 

You moved next to her, sitting on a slab of smooth stone that jutted out from the pool of water, letting the running water flow over your skin. 

"I still don't understand why we're here." You sighed and she took a moment to pause before grabbing your hands in her own. 

"I know what happened with Chrollo is difficult. He's a massive asshole for dropping things like that. But you losing your job isn't the end for you. You will bounce back and get back on your feet again. I know you will. And I want to be there to help you. I want to see you succeed." She gave a small smile, brushing your hair from your flushed cheeks. 

"Even if I'm a mess?" You laughed lightly and she grinned. 

"Yes, even if you're a mess. In fact, we can be a mess together." She chuckled and you tilted your head. 

"What do you mean?" Pakunoda paused for a moment. 

"I mean, I quit. I don't want to be part of this lifestyle anymore. Chrollo has done so much for me but I can't ignore my feelings for you any longer... and I hope that you are also feeling the same as me?" She admitted shyly and your eyes widened before you pounced on her, kissing her deeply. She was taken back for a moment before returning the kiss, laughing against your lips. 

"I shall take that as a yes?" She grinned and you nodded quickly. 

"Yes! God, you're perfect." You bit your lip, closing your eyes as she pressed your foreheads together. 

"No, the perfect one would be you."


	42. Chapter 37: Nobunaga

It was just after breakfast when he approached you. Youbwere just finishing your cereal, having been distracted by looking for jobs and houses to rent on your phone. You placed your phone on the table as he approached, taking the seat beside you. You smiled warmly at him. 

"Good morning, Nobu, I didn't see you at breakfast this morning." Despite losing your job, you still made breakfast for everyone in the morning if they wanted to join you. You liked the company, and it wasn't the Troupe's fault that their leader was a dick. 

"Ah, yes, I was preoccupied. Lotus, do you think I could take a moment of your time?" He asked nervously as you raise a brow. 

"Of course, what's on your mind?" He fidgeted, eyes lingering on Uvo's form as the hulking man cleaned the dishes. A strange sight, but he'd insisted. 

"I was wondering if we could speak alone." He whispered and you processed for a moment. 

"Oh, yeah, sure!" You stood, taking your bowl over to Uvo so he could wash it up. You thanked him with a smile, and he flushed softly at the interaction. You looked to Nobu, motioning him to follow you. 

"So, what's on your mind?" You asked once back to your room and in private. 

"Well, I've been meaning to bring this up for a while, but I just never got the time, or didn't know how to put things into words and-" He stopped rambling as you placed your hands on his own, smiling up at him. 

"It's okay, you're telling me now, aren't you? Just take your time." You smiled and he collected himself, taking a breath. 

"I know you and Uvogin have some sort of chemistry, and I love the man as if he were my brother... but I'm always looking out for other people's interests and wellbeing instead of my own... and well, I want to be selfish with just this one thing." He paused and you looked at him with confusion. 

"I can't ignore how I feel anymore, I'm in love with you, and now that you're no longer working for the Troupe, it feels like, perhaps this is the only chance I will have to tell you how I truly feel. I can't keep putting my feelings aside for others. I love you, Y/N, and despite how the other Troupe members feel about you, I'm hoping that perhaps my feeling are not one sided? I understand if you and Uvogin share something... Your connection with him is something I've never seen before... But I'm hoping perhaps the time we spent together allowed you to harbour feelings for me as well?" He looked away shyly, blushed arising on his cheekbones and you moved to cup his cheek, turning him to look at you once more. 

"Youre such a big dope." You chuckled and he looked confused for a moment. 

"You and Uvo are so similar it hurts. He told me that you were struggling with your feelings, that's why we had been spending time together, so we could think of a way to push you into saying how you felt." You chuckled and Nobunaga let out a relieved sigh. 

"So you feel the same as I do?" He asked and you nodded. 

"How could I not? Youre sweet, caring, and such a gentleman." You hummed, grinning up at him. 

"I don't have much, but I'm willing to give it all to you." He confessed and you shook your head. 

"We're in this together. Neither of us have much, but let's build something together. How does that sound?" Nobunaga nodded quickly before pulling you into a kiss, hugging you close to his chest. 

You breathed in his scent, closing your eyes as you relaxed into him. Somehow, you knew you'd made the right choice. You felt secure and safe in his arms, despite anything that might happen.


	43. Ending Note

Dearest Reader, 

We're finally here. This story has officially concluded and I thank you so much for being a part of this creative process. This story was such a challenge for me, and there were many times where I wanted to give up and discontinue, but your support helped me to power through and finish it. 

I have never written something so large, and if I'm being honest, I probably never will again. It was fun and difficult and let me know my strengths and weaknesses as a writer. Thank you for coming along and enjoying the story as it progressed and I hope you enjoyed the finale and endings. 

I will be taking a small break before I write the one shot requests over on Madam Maid (in training) but don't worry, I have not forgotten! 

Again, thank you so much for your support, your comments, kudos and bookmarks have all helped me push on with this story and it was lovely to interact with so many different people. You have all been a part of something wonderful and I hope that you have enjoyed the story. 

If you want, it would mean a lot if you dropped a comment or kudo to support the story. And, if you like, perhaps in your comment you could tell me your favourite moment in the story? If you had one, of course. 

Now, I bid you farewell my dear readers. I hope to see you once more on either Madam Maid (in training) or perhaps you will stumbled upon one of my other works in your search for other fanfics. 

It has been a pleasure to serve you all. 

Your faithful servant, 

SimpSoda 0₩0


End file.
